


Back To The Night We Met

by Awkwarddragons



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Baker Yixing, Character Death, Florist Jongdae, Fluff and Angst, Jongdae and Chen are two different people, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 72,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Yixing had only worn a suit once in his life. Just once even though it seems unlikely. The first and last time he wore a suit was at his own wedding. He hated the fact that he had to wear one again, but this time for whole another reason. This time the reason was absolutely different. This time it was for a funeral.His husbands funeral.Three and half years later Yixing is rushing into his sons school for a parent teacher meeting and runs into a familiar face.One that passed away years ago and shouldn't be standing there. One that he did his best to put to the back of his mind as to continue living. One that he can't help but love.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first contribution to the exo fandom and I hope you all enjoy it! Any feedback is appreciated!

“You were you,

and I was I;

we were two,

before our time.

 I was yours,

before I knew;

and you have always been mine too.

           

\- Lang Leav

 

Yixing loves watching the city wake up as he watches from his bedroom window. With the blankets messily scattered around him and pillows half on the bed and half on the floor, he sits there on his white sheets. A mug of coffee sits abandoned beside his phone on the night table and he knows that any minute his alarm will go off again.

Not bothering to count down the minutes he looks out the small window next to his bed, a perfect view of the small street his apartment resided on. He closed his eyes and leaned back till his head hit the pillow still on the bed. For a moment he kept his eyes closed as the suns morning rays filtered through his window.

As he listens to the sounds of Seoul waking up he replays some old English indie song in his head, humming to the lyrics every so softly. Knowing the seconds were drawing close for his alarm to sound he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

Yixing stretched, letting out a happy sigh when he felt his muscles relax and bones crack. Standing up he picks up his coffee and takes a quick sip of the bitter liquid before crossing the room. The brunette presses play on his radio and Coldplay filters through the speakers, coming out in a low volume that is begging to be turned up. So he does just that, turning the volume up as he starts to jam out with coffee in one hand.

As Coldplay’s album Viva La Vida blares through the morning, Yixing takes the time to make his bed and finish his coffee. With the mug empty he sits it back onto his nightstand and checks his phone for missed texts or calls.

There’s a multitude of texts and all of them are from his friend and boss, Kim Minseok.

If Yixing had to sum up Minseok in a six words or less he would probably use the words; coffee addict with a cat face. His twenty-five-year-old boss was total sweetheart and coffee addict. Which is befitting considering he runs one the biggest cafés in Seoul. The Busy Bean Café.

Yixing types in the passcode and opens up the messages. When he opens up the conversation between him and Minseok he scrolls back up to the last read message, remembering briefly his friends worries the day before. Minseok had a date with his long term boyfriend yesterday and kept claiming something was going to happen. It was like his cat senses were warning him, he was jittery the whole day until he left for the date.

**[Wednesday; 7:37 PM]**

**Coffee King:**

_He took me to this really fancy restaurant, this is unusual._

**[Wednesday; 7:40 PM]**

**Coffee King:**

_He’s planning something. He’s displaying all of his nervous ticks._

 

The next message was ten minutes later and was a picture. Yixings mouth fell open in shock and he let out a small scream at the photo.

Luhan, Minseoks boyfriend, was down on knee and proposing to him. Yixing wasted no time and continued to scroll down. The next message was also a photo, this time though of a ring. It was a simple silver band with a single stone fitted in the middle.

**[Wednesday; 7:52 PM]**

**Coffee King:**

_OMG HE FRICKEN ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM AND I SAID YES! YIXING I’M GETTING MARRIED! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!_

 

Yixing laughed and was smiling from ear to ear. He attempted to continue to scroll down, but realized after a moment that he had reached the end of the messages from Minseok. He set his phone down after checking the time and pulled his clothes out for work. After taking a quick shower and getting ready for work, he listens to the album come to an end. He sets his coffee mug in the sink, filling it with hot water and claiming to himself that he’d clean it later.

By the time eight o’ clock rolled around he was heading out the door in a pair of simple blue jeans and converse with a gray hoodie over his tank top. At work he’ll ditch the hoodie and put on the required uniform. Yixing went down the steps to his apartment two at a time and picked up his bike before wheeling it out front and heading out.

Aside from spring mornings he really enjoyed the spring breeze on his bike ride to work. The air seemed fresh and Seoul was already awake as the people of the night went to bed. He hummed as he pedaled down the streets of Seoul and to the back of the café. He was so lost in simple happiness that he nearly ran over Kyungsoo who was taking out trash. He sent the younger a quick apology before hoping off and setting his bike aside.

“Is it busy today?” Yixing jogged up next to the shorter boy and walked with him back into the shop.

“It’s always busy.” Kyungsoo stopped at his work station, where sheet after sheet of chocolate chip cookies sat. Yixing found the boy looking the other direction and reached down in an attempt to steal one. “Those aren’t for you.”

“Soo.” Yixing responded instantly, pouting and pulling the saddest eyes he could manage in hopes that the younger boy would crack and let him get away with one cookie. After hearing the boy sigh, he knew he won. Picking up one of the cookies he took a bite and practically moaned at how good it tasted.

“Kyungsoo these are so good.” Yixing ate a good majority of the cookie, but handed the last bite to the creator. “Your boyfriend’s lucky.” Kyungsoo took the cookie gratefully and nodded, silently working on the next batch of sugar cookies.

“Go clock in before you get in trouble.”

“Ah shit! You’re right.” Yixing hugged the other for the snack and dashed over to the computer. After clocking in he changed and ran back to help out Kyungsoo with the morning baking. Most of the deserts were made the day before, but they almost always run out before noon.

“Isn’t Chanyeol supposed to be here by this time?” Yixing asked as the clock chimed to announce the time. Nine rings meaning nine o’ clock. As the minute hand inched closer to being a minute over nine, Chanyeol burst into the kitchen from the front and he smiled at the duo.

“You’re late.” Kyungsoo said, not taking his eyes off the cookies he was setting on a tray.

“Nope, just in time.” Chanyeol was indeed on time, but Yixing was too focused on making a huge rum cake to care. The rum cake was for a wedding and if they ever got any cake or wedding cake orders Yixing was the one to carry out the task. Other than that he was going to be thrown to society when he finished the cake since he was no longer needed in the back.

Silence fell over the kitchen as the rush began to pick back up with noon around the corner. The rum cake was finished and set into a box for pickup. After placing it in the freezer he ran out to the front with a notepad and took note of what they needed before heading into the back and putting it out front.

The rest of the day was hectic. Not once was there a chance that Yixing could even say congratulations to his Minseok. He wanted to hear the whole story and more importantly just wanted Minseok to start rambling again.

The café ran on them sometimes. In reality it was only the four of them who worked at the café and with only four people it gets boring during the down times, if there is any. By the time the end of the day rolled around all four were dead tired.

“Okay.” Minseok walked into the back after having locked up the front along with counting the earnings. Yixing followed closely behind with the mop and bucket in hand. Once they finished preparing for the next day he would clean the kitchen floors while the others cleaned the counters and worked on tackling the dishes. It was a team effort and a plan only made up after a long time of working with each other.

As the clock rolled onto eleven thirty Minseok separated from the rest and did a once over to make sure everything was all clean, locked, and or turned off. They all reconvened in the kitchen, leaning on the counters with a bunch of leftover or ruined cookies sitting on a huge sheet of wax paper. As soon as Minseok walked back in Chanyeol spoke, his voice sounding drained.

“Okay, so care to explain.” The taller boy pointed with a half eaten cookie to the ring on Minseoks ring finger and the other boy looked away with a smile on his face.

“Luhan asked me to marry him yesterday and I said yes.” The auburn haired boy smiled and held out his hand for a cookie. Kyungsoo took it instead and gave the ring a once over before handing over a sugar, Minseoks favorite.

“It’s simple, but pretty.” Kyungsoo wrapped a couple of the cookies and set them aside before the rest of them ate everything.

“I think it’s sweet.” Chanyeol smiled and took another cookie.

“Congratulations Minseok, looks like you are officially off the market.” Yixing chimed in before smuggling a snicker doodle. The elder just stuck out his tongue and then pointed to the small stash of cookies Kyungsoo set aside. Quick to change the subject, Minseok wasn’t one to talk about himself that often.

“Those for Jongin?”

“Yep. He just got done with his heat, so I’m going to give him a snack.”

“He’s so lucky.” Chanyeol piped in from where he leaned against the sink. “Baekhyun won’t cook me anything.”

“That’s because he can’t cook.” Minseok stated. Yixing could see the terror in his eyes at the thought alone. The last time that Baekhyun was in the kitchen they needed to call the fire department and that was a three years ago when Minseok opened The Busy Bean Café.

“True, plus you can cook.” Yixing commented before pulling out his water bottle for a drink. “At least you all have someone to cook for.” Yixing pouted and Kyungsoo slid him a triple chocolate cookie.

“Aw, it’s okay Lay.” Minseok ran over to him and giving a consolation hug in hopes to make him feel better. “You are only twenty-four too, you still have forever to fall in love.”

“Yeah, don’t sweat it.” Chanyeol joined in on the hug and eventually Kyungsoo did too.

“I mean yeah, but I’m not as lucky as you guys. I won’t meet them by accidentally spilling coffee over them and then trying to desperately dry the stain like Minseok did to Luhan. Or I won’t meet them in college classes like Kyungsoo did because I don’t go to college anymore, I’ve long since graduated.” He rolled his eyes to be dramatic at the last statement, never wanting to return to the school system in his life.

“Well you could meet them like I met Baekhyun.” Chanyeol piped in trying to be supportive.

“Yeah not happening. The chance that I would get a tattoo is slim and better yet the chance that artist would be interested is an even bigger chance.”

They all separated from the hug and Yixing moved to steal one of the few cookies left.

“Maybe I’ll just have to go back to smoking a shit ton of weed and rocking out in my bedroom at midnight. Maybe call in a pizza and demand that the delivery guy definitely be cute.”

Laughter echoed around the small room.

“You start smoking again and I’m kicking you out.” Minseok countered. “Even Baekhyun doesn’t smoke and he’s got the tattoos and punk attitude. It’s only natural one would assume he does something bad and yet he’s a saint. Or as close to one as he can get.” Yixing nodded, not wanting to argue about his old habits or mention his failed love life. He decided to turn the question to someone else.

“So have you guys chose a date for the wedding yet?”

“Luhan wants a summer wedding. He wants a beach wedding and to be honest I’m cool with that, but he wants to get married this summer.” Minseok fiddled with the ring on his finger with a happy look in his eyes despite the teeny dilemma.

“That’s like,” Chanyeol looked down to his fingers and counted. “Two to four months away, if that. How in hells name can you plan a wedding in that amount of time considering April is ending soon.”

“Good luck.” Kyungsoo piped up. 

“You know what, I’m honestly okay with that.” Yixing stood up straight and one look at the clock had told him that it was a little past twelve. “As long as I can make the cake I’m fine with that.”

“Oh you have to let us cook for your wedding!” Chanyeol hurried to Kyungsoo and pulled him in for a hug, pointing back and forth between them. The tall omega forgot all about the time constraints and began to beam at the thought of cooking for a friends wedding. “We could save you so much money and I promise with Soos help that it will taste delicious. We can tag team the cooking aspect and leave everything else up to you.”

“Better yet. You won’t have to pay us since we’ll technically be guests.” Kyungsoo aided and Yixing moved over so he was apart of the duo. Chanyeol continued to motion to all of them while they all pleaded. Minseok sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay fine. You have a point.”

The trio high fived each other and Kyungsoo smiled eagerly.

“Oh this is going to be fun!” Chanyeol shouted as he did a little jump. “I can’t wait to figure out what recipes to make.” They all laughed at the tall boys antics and excitement.

“Not to be that person, but I’m going to have to get up in like six hours. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Yixing took one last cookie and held it in his mouth as he waved goodbye.

With the tips in his wallet he picked up his bike, hopping on and heading back to his apartment for a quick dinner. Then he would go to sleep and wake up at six to do the day over again. Just like the day before, just like it’s been since he finished college almost three years ago.

* * *

A month later and all the wedding details were set by some miracle. Yixing doesn’t know how Luhan did it, but Minseok just claimed that he used omega magic to make it all happen. Everything was all set from the guests to the menu, even the venue.

That last one was probably the worst. They listened to Minseok whine about the venue for the longest time before Kyungsoo spoke up and offered a suggestion.

Apparently Jongin had relatives in Jeju who lived alongside the beach and even ran a hotel service. It wasn’t luxury, but more of a family owned business. Which translates to don’t expect much. He promised to talk to Jongin to get more information, but with given permission it could be a wedding venue. Kyungsoo mentioned the possibility of a fee but, Minseok tuned him out and thanked Kyungsoo so much that night that the trio briefly wondered if their boss was possessed.

Time passed quickly though and before they knew it June was coming to a close.

The invitations had been sent once a date was set up and after securing the venue. More than once Minseok seemed panicky about the cost, but they all reassured him that they would help. Of course this then resulted in Minseok feeling like an incompetent beta unworthy of Luhan. Which resulted in long comforting sessions with lots of cake.

However, they figured it out. Some nights Luhan would even stop by and help out with the finer planned details.

They made a summer beach wedding that was impossible to plan in three months, possible.

Yixing dubbed them power couple from the day they finally had everything set up in the binder Luhan brought. The nickname began to carry throughout the workplace and the trio began to use it to their advantage.

The brunette parked his bike to the side of the café and hurried in, he was running a bit behind today. He wasn’t all that surprised to see Jongin in the kitchen helping Kyungsoo with the deserts. He was surprised however to see Baekhyun helping Chanyeol up front. Together the duo were taking orders and kicking ass from the looks of it.

Every time you finished an order it equated to two more being requested.

Yixing clocked in and briefly said hi to Minseok in the office. The auburn haired boy was still trying to sort out the final details and assuming a good majority of the main guest list was here he would most likely consult them on it later for opinions.

Like many days the work shift blurred by. With cleaning tables after a person left them and then dashing into the kitchen to pull out a fresh sheet of sweets for the front or even refilling the napkin dispensers. Then if he had to he’d do some dishes or help refill the coffee beans for Chanyeol or Baekhyun.

By the end of his shift he was practically hanging inside the sink. His arms felt boneless. The work wasn’t hard or demanding it was constant though. Yixing was always moving, there wasn’t a second he wasn’t doing nothing, aside from his break of course.

They held the meeting in the kitchen again, proving the brunettes prediction earlier in the day to be true.

Yixing brought over a chair for himself and sat down before placing his head on the cool metal counters. The summer heat was starting to peak and he could feel his shirt stick to his body in a gross way.

“Okay so I’m just going to go over things again for opinions because oh gosh help.” Minseok spoke while entering the kitchen looking worse for wear than they did. Their boss surrendered to the heat earlier in the morning apparently and Luhan had to stop by with a change of clothes for him. Now instead of looking work professional their boss looked ready to go to the beach. And yes he is wearing sunglasses and a floppy sun hat.

Yixing lifted his head off the table curious to see who else was here.

Chanyeol was sitting in a chair with Baekhyun on his lap, the smaller alpha looking more than pleased and yet seemingly worn out. While Kyungsoo was leaning on the other side of the counter Yixing was resting on, with Jongin beside him. Luhan was here too, making his grand appearance sometime after they let the kindergarteners go home.

“So we’re just going to go over this and since you all are taking part in the wedding we want your advice.” Luhan spoke up and Yixing could only stare at his seemingly doe like eyes. Luhan was the epitome and poster face for an omega in a sense and Yixing could only imagine how much it must suck. People always compared you to your second gender regardless of anything.

Chanyeol was an odd omega that was called an oddity so many times it pissed off Baekhyun. The alpha didn’t hesitate in teaching those old men a lesson for calling his boyfriend odd.

All because he didn’t fit the standards.

Yixing was no exception either, he was dubbed too kind to be an alpha and yet here he was being kind and living the best life. Well a good life, the best life would involve a significant other, but unfortunately cupid was not on his side lately.

“So we have a fixed budget which _is_ confidential.” Luhan eyed them all like he was looking down on them before continuing. “We have the guest list set, the date chosen, and venue secured. The date is August 16th 20xx.”

“Yup all good.” Jongin confirmed from his spot in the room.

“I booked the priest a few weeks ago, we’re meeting up with him shortly.” Minseok announced as he continued to go through their list. “Baekhyuns friends are going to be the photographers and shoot videos.”

“Yep.” The dark haired boy claimed from where he sat on Chanyeols lap. 

“We got Chanyeol and a friend of mine to help out with entertainment. I gave you his number right?” Minseok asked Chanyeol and the boy in question nodded. “We have our caters and we discussed the menu.” Kyungsoo nodded as if to confirm the statement.

“We’re working on getting suits and the hotel will be booked totally by us, so no need to worry. We’ll pay in full.” Luhan smiled and Jongin once again gave them a quick thumbs up. “We’ll have to take a trip down to take a look at the hotel and figure out further necessities like chairs or lighting.”

“We just sent out the invites and booked a florist. We’re going to figure out the cake with your help one day Yixing, we’ll go over possible flavors and designs as well as what would work best with the beach theme.” Minseok read off and Yixing could feel himself nod slowly, he was exhausted.

“We have the information for the hairstyles and band recommended by Chanyeol and Baekhyun, so we got that covered.” Luhan said, they stayed silent for a moment as if reading over a few lines that were dubbed unimportant. Or maybe didn’t include them.

“Well the rest can wait, we still have two months.” Minseok chimed in. Yixing made eye contact with him and he could instantly tell that the beta was letting them leave. 

“We’ll have to set a day to discuss the cake, but think about flavors you want and of course colors along with size. Also work out a desert menu so I can help Chanyeol figure it out.” Yixing commented before he dragged his chair back to the front and put it up onto one of the tables. He clocked out long ago and was itching to go home.

“Hey. Did you want a ride?” Minseok asked him as soon as he entered the kitchen again.

“I got my bike with me, though.” Yixing could use a ride at this point. He felt like his soul was escaping his body.

“Bring it inside. I’ll pick you up tomorrow, sleep in a bit.” Minseok gave him a hug and a sympathetic look. “It’s hard to do everything by yourself I know.”

“It’s not my fault I’m the only single one here.” Yixing countered as Luhan met up with them and together he watched as the duo closed the café.

Yixing doesn’t remember the drive home or walking up to his apartment. He did remember to set his clock and kick off his shoes at the entrance. Other than that his night was a blur, one tired and busy blur.

* * *

It’s less than a month to the wedding and Minseok begins to panic. It’s a bad thing because he’s well loosing his mind over everything and turning into a groomzilla. It’s a good thing because Yixing bet with Chanyeol on who would loose their mind first between the couple and the older boy won. The tall omega now owes him fifty bucks.

“So for the cake we can do vanilla, chocolate, marble, red velvet, lemon, maple and cinnamon, or anything you want. You’re my friends and I trust your judgment.” Yixing leaned back notepad in hand staring at the couple.

“We were honestly thinking of making things easy on you and just having you do a three layered marble cake. Alongside a half and half sheet cake, if possible.” Yixing nodded writing down anything the duo said or decided on.  

“The theme for the wedding is going to be beach theme with white and gold as the main colors, blue is like an accent of sorts. We want a simple looking cake, nothing too over the top. Surprise us.” Luhan said as he reached down to try another bite of the lemon cake Yixing made earlier.

“Okay so a three layered cake with fondant, buttercream will melt. The main color will be white with gold accents and a few touches of blue. I’ll draw it up and send you both a photo of what I have in mind. If anything needs to be changed let me know. If you can send me samples of what you want the colors to be that’d be great.”

Minseok laughed and Yixing looked up from where he was writing.

“I’ve never seen you this attentive to a wedding cake. Typically you just throw them together.”

“Well you are my friends and I want your wedding cake to go with your wedding perfectly.” Yixing offered a smile and flipped to a new page in his notepad.

“So now for desserts.”

* * *

The reality of the wedding dawned on Yixing when he had to leave a week before everyone else to get things started at the hotel. He’d gotten the nice cerulean blue dress shirt and black slacks with polished dress shoes a few weeks prior and set the clothes into his suitcase. After quickly packing what he needed he comprised a list of what he needed to get to make the cakes and desserts.

There really was no way to fly the cake over and upon that realization came the fact that he’d have to make the cake on site along with the desserts. A day before the wedding he was supposed to hammer out a three layer wedding cake and a half vanilla half chocolate sheet cake along with making several other deserts. Thankfully by that time help would be there and hopefully with Chanyeols assistance they could finish baking and get a good nights rest.

Jeju was hot. He was still in South Korea it was just scorching. Even through his flip flops could Yixing feel the heat of the pavement. It felt like the sun was out to get him and he could only hope that it wouldn’t be that hot when the wedding took place or he’d melt. For a moment he wondered if the married couple took into consideration of weather. Luhan seemed to like the ocean and Minseok didn’t seem to mind the ocean, more or less happy to join his fiancé in any of his choices.

Yixing huffed and dragged his suitcase behind him as he sought out his rental car. He didn’t have a particular model in mind at all, just chose something cheap and yet functional. He’d need to something nice though to transport the cake. He’d discussed it briefly with the couple and they decided to just cut up the sheet cake in advance and divvy out the pieces that way. So instead of hauling a huge sheet cage he’d have the pieces pre cut and stored in a container, he’d frost them when he set them into bowls at the venue.

Yixing found his rental car and he hoped in. It was small, but affordable. A mantra he had to repeat to himself several times before turning on the air conditioning. It sputtered to life and let out a nasty smell, the alpha was quick to turn the air conditioning off. Once he felt like he wasn’t going to combust from the inside out or die by smelly air conditioning, he typed the address in the gps and set out.

Jeju was nice and after he was on the highway he turned off the air conditioning for good. Instead he opened the windows wide and let the sea breeze filter through the car. It was no Seoul, but it was something else. It was a quaint little island that seemed to be off in its own world and own time zone. Most people here remained old fashioned in ways and lived off the sea, a sight not seen anywhere near Seoul.

As he drove down the streets he watched the young kids play without a care in the world and the older kids heading out to hang at the convenience store. It made him nostalgic and he had a brief longing to go back home, to China. He hasn’t been home in six years, since he started college. Yixing never really had a reason to go back. If he did his family would mostly likely try to push him to marry a pretty omega girl with money and have him take over the business. Yixing would just follow the path of an arranged marriage and arranged job. He left though and went to the college of his choice and paid for it with his money. He got a degree in a major of his choice and managed to make his life his own.

Yixing didn’t know why, but he had a good feeling about this trip. A real good feeling.

By the time he arrived at the hotel it was only noon and there was still a lot of free time. He had chatted with Jongins family a bit and got to know them a little better before excusing himself to do other activities. The hotel was as Kyungsoo said, a family business. It was a little outdated, but someone would call it vintage and timeless. Despite the fresh exterior and antique-ish interior the rooms were quite modernized and decent. Still he had a feeling Minseok was going to be a little clean freak and try to fuss around with the placement of the furniture or even try to vacuum the rugs. Cleaning was a way to calm down and de-stress for Minseok and honestly no one was complaining. Let the man clean.

Despite the week long break from work he still had to go to the bakery and prepare the cakes along with set out what ingredients would be needed. Yixing stepped into his room and set his suitcase beside the bed, not daring to take out any of his stuff yet. Instead he survived the room and tested the bed. Yixing was enjoying the serene atmosphere and pulled open the large beige window curtains. He had a nice view of the ocean and a tad bit of the patio if he squinted. The water looked cool and the sand was obviously going to be piping hot, but the scene called to him.

After his brief room exploration he headed back down to the first floor and out onto the patio of the hotel. Once outside in the fresh summer air he sighed. Everything seemed so much calmer by the ocean, especially with the smell of salt water in the air.

“Are you okay?” A voice called out beside him and Yixing nearly jumped out of his skin. He swore he thought he was alone out here. Turning he stopped and stared at the boy lounging on one of the only lounge chairs with a glass of what appeared to be lemonade beside him.

The boy was fit, a tad bit shorter than Yixing himself, but god was he fit. The stranger had sun kissed skin, muscles for days, and high cheekbones. He also had dark brown hair, if not black, covered by a cheesy straw hat. Yixing badly wanted to see his eyes, but they were covered by what had to be the sassiest pair of sunglasses to exist. The boys outfit was less put together as well which was highly distracting. Compared to Yixings white tank top with blue jean shorts, the stranger wore only a pair of ripped denim shorts and no shirt. The shorts themselves were riding a bit lower the boys hips than what should be allowed. Not to mention they were short, really short like stop barely at the thigh short.

Yixing turned away as if he wasn’t caught staring at a gorgeous stranger. Who wouldn’t stare though? Only once his focus was off the boy he remembered the question.

“I-I’m fine.” Yixing cursed himself at the brief stutter, but he wanted to know more about the stranger. _Had to know more._

“Well if you need someone to talk to I’m all ears. I don’t have much to do for a few days either way.” The stranger sat up and took a sip from the glass. “I’m Jongdae by the way.”

“I’m Yixing and yeah I’d be fine with that.” Yixing said and only processed what he said when the boy gave him a smirk. “If it means I can escape the family who owns this place. They are constantly on my heels.” Good save Yixing.

“Are you here for the wedding?” Jongdae asked and Yixing nodded.

“I’m the baker.”

The boy beside him laughed and unsure if he should be laughing as well so Yixing nodded along. 

“I’m the florist.”

“That’s cool.” Yixing responded and maybe it was the wrong thing to say because silence settled over them. The atmosphere took a one-eighty and became increasingly awkward. It was getting hotter out by the minute or was he just getting hotter. Or was he starting to get the sweats because of the boy sitting three feet away from him. Either way the temperature was rising and he was starting to sweat again. Yixing turned about to leave for the cool ocean water when the boy spoke up again.

“Do you want to head down to the beach with me?” Jongdae finished up the lemonade in the glass and was now standing. He nearly as tall as Yixing. “It’s hot as hell out here.”

“Sure. If you don’t mind the company.”

“Nope.” Jongdae smiled and hoped off the patio with the older boy following behind slowly. “I’d love the company.” With a smile so bright and wide that it made the shorter boys eyes form lines he took off running down the beach with laughter trailing behind him. Every so often though he’d let out a shout about the sand being too hot.

Yixing couldn’t help but chase after him. Screw having to do chores and he took back what he said earlier about a vacation gone wrong. It looks like things just got better.

* * *

“Okay so you hold it like this and then?” Jongdae asked while attempting to frost one of the sugar cookies.

Apparently the boy was just what Yixing needed to pass time before the wedding, the two of them getting along instantly and doing everything together. In a way their friendship seemed rushed and Yixing could feel why it might be like that. Then again they spent almost the entire day together and after a week with the same person you grow to know them better.

He figured out more about Jongdae, like how he has a short memory and has to write stuff down or how his favorite color is pink. Yixing even learned that the younger boy was an omega. He told him that he seemed more like a beta with how level headed he was and Jongdae laughed at that, he told him that he wasn’t as prim and proper as he thought. Together they laughed about the stereotypes.

“Yep, just like that.” Yixing smiled at the frosting job the dark haired boy did. Chanyeol still was missing and the wedding was in two days, so without much choice Yixing started to work on baking the deserts himself. Then an angel arrived and offered to help, despite not knowing what to do. Still said angel was happy to learn and Yixing was happy to help.

By the time Chanyeol did show up he told the younger to relax for a bit since he and Jongdae had it covered. The tall omega looked like he wanted to comment on something, but he walked off instead. Yixing had a feeling he would hear about it sometime later.

“Wow okay thirty cookies down a lot more to go.” Jongdae smiled and Yixing smiled back before beginning to work on the cookies in front of him. They worked in silence for some time listening to the sounds of the ocean from the open windows. No the family hotel did not have air conditioning, but they did have a lot of fans and windows. It could be worse. They could not have fans and be windowless.  

By the time night rolled around the cookies were practically finished. Jongdae was finishing up the few remaining sheets while Yixing went over them making any needed corrections before putting them into a box. Along with the cookies were a few other minimalistic desserts sure to be a crowd pleaser.

“And that’s the last of them.” The dark haired boy set down the piping bag and flexed his fingers, sighing when they cracked. Yixing finished up putting the cookies away before returning to clean up the kitchen. While he was able to make the cookies in the family hotels kitchen, he’d have to be at the bake shop tomorrow to make the cake and sheet cake.  

“So this is what you do for a living?” Jongdae asked before taking the piping bag and eating straight from it. Yixing laughed and did the same after a moment.

“Well not really. I make cakes specifically and then do odd jobs around the café. I’ve only decorated cookies a few times before.”

“Really?! You seemed like a professional to me.” The younger exclaimed as he took some of the frosting on his finger and leaned close to the older boy. He smiled before reaching up and smearing it across Yixings face.

“Oh no you did not just do that.” Yixing said appalled before he picked up his discarded piping bag and pulled out a handful of frosting. Jongdae laughed before running out of the kitchen and around the lobby. The older boy hot on his heels with a handful of frosting armed and ready. After a long chase Jongdae was cornered, the back of knees hit the arm of the couch. Then he went down. His frosting covered hands reaching for Yixings arms so he wouldn’t fall, but instead it just dragged the other down with him. After the short fall a couple things were evident.

Firstly, there was frosting all over them, and not in the dirty way. Thankfully though a majority of the frosting avoided the couch and floor, talk about luck. And secondly, Jongdae was below of him with a red tint on his face. It was obvious that the younger boy was flustered.

“Can you get up?” Jongdae asked doing his best to remain calm and collected.

“Um Jongdae I can’t move until you let me go.”

“O-oh. Right.” He did a nervous laugh and let go of Yixings arms, but Yixing wasn’t ready to move yet. He felt comfortable and for once he wanted to do something stupid. Well more stupid than usual.

The older boy swallowed, his adams apple visibly bobbing, before he leaned down. His lips meeting Jongdaes in a sweet kiss that tasted of frosting. At first Jongdae didn’t respond and Yixing considered pulling away, but then he felt arms wrapping around him and Jongdae responding to the kiss.

When they pulled away they both were slightly breathless and hazy eyed.

“Do you have a guest to accompany you to the wedding?” Jongdae asked and Yixing shook his head, unable to form seemingly coherent thoughts.  “Good. I’d like to be your guest if possible.”

“I’d love that.” Yixing responded without a second thought and he stood suddenly super aware of their position and how wrong this could look considering they were still in the lobby. He scrambled to fix himself and look like he wasn’t just pressed up against an insanely cute omega.

Jongdae stood as well and they stared at each other for a moment before the shorter smiled. Yixing didn’t see it coming and he was so out of it that it was no surprise he didn’t realize that Jongdae took the handful of frosting and shoved it in his face. Yixing blinked trying to avoid getting the sugary confection in his eyes and he wiped it away in time to see Jongdae run away with his famed laughter following close behind.

* * *

Yixing didn’t realize how sleep can be essential until he was working on the cake into the early morning hours. The last time he checked it was just edging into two in the morning. With the wedding at noon he would have maybe ten or so hours of sleep, even less if he still planned to shower before.

Guests started arriving like crazy the day before and eventually everything was in full swing. Minseok and Luhans wedding off to a great start. Both of them looked beyond pleased when he ran into the couple early yesterday morning. He wished them luck with the guests before dashing off to make the cake.

The brunette finished the cake around three in the morning and had already finished the sheet cake hours ago, both were put away and then he went back to the hotel. As if things couldn’t get worse he had a note on his door mentioning that they had a shortage of rooms and people had to bunk together. Yixing only hoped that the person he roomed with was kind and had a sense of cleanliness.

He was surprised though to see Jongdae sleeping on the floor surrounded by extra blankets. Yixing wondered briefly who made the switch and if the boy volunteered himself.

He wondered what other people thought.

He wondered what Jongdae thought.

There were people who would say he jumped too fast into the friendship category with Jongdae and sped even faster into the next category. If there was another category. Though the fact remained that everything was still uncertain and at the moment they were just each others guest for the wedding.

The baker and the florist.

An alpha and omega.

Yixing picked up Jongdae carefully and set him on the right side of the bed. Thankfully the bed was a queen and they would both fit or it would get awkward. Yixing would still give his bed to the omega though if it was twin. He could sleep on the floor if he had to. Fortunately though there was enough space for both of them and without changing he fell onto the left side of mattress.

Sleep welcomed him instantly with open arms.

* * *

The brunette woke to singing. A lovely voice singing out the cheesiest of Korean love songs. Intrigued Yixing looked over and noticed Jongdae a miss. It took him a few seconds to put two and two together. Content and still a bit sleepy he laid back and listened as the younger sang out sad notes.

As he listened to the younger sing out sad songs he could only wonder who had hurt the younger. He briefly wondered if it was the reason the other began to use scent blockers on top of his heat suppressants. Yixing shrugged it off though. It was't his business. Plus, he knew that modern technology had made second genders seem nonexistent and many people benefited from for a wide variety of reasons.

A variety of reasons that didn’t need to be shared between impromptu wedding guests fill ins. If that was the term for what you would call two guys who are key parts to a friends wedding and who, coincidently, both are dateless. Maybe fate had a hand in the situation, but for the most part Yixing was believing fully on coincidence alone. The meeting with Jongdae was just a chance and after the wedding they would both go back to Seoul and live their lives they way they were. No reason to get attached.   

There was a reason though. His subconscious knew that and he had a feeling that the other boy knew as well. Something was brewing between them and neither had the heart to point it out. After all they’ve only know each other for less than a week and Yixing possible had a teeny crush on the boy. Just a small crush, minor infatuation. Nothing less, but maybe something more.

It was then Jongdae stepped out of the shower in loose basketball shorts and a tank. Yixing snapped out from the downward spiral of his thoughts and looked up at the other. He kind of wished he didn’t because he found himself having a hard time looking away.

Just a small crush.

Jongdae gave him a megawatt smile and Yixing felt his heart jump.

Just a small crush.

The dark haired boy waved and said a cheery good morning.

Maybe it wasn’t a small crush.

The brunette slammed his head back onto the pillow at the realization and could hear the younger boy laugh from far off in the room. Forcing himself to sit up, Yixing took a look around the room more clearly.

The room was pretty much spotless. A luggage case that wasn’t his own was open, it had to be Jongdae’s. The bed had the two thin blankets that Yixing had divided up among them, but it appeared that he had both of them now despite the summer heat. The rest of the room was clean, nothing standing out other than the soda bottle on the counter or bag of prawn chips folded over lazily as a cheap attempt to keep them fresh. Beside the fridge leaning against the counter with a cold water bottle in hand stood Jongdae, the younger looking absolutely stunning standing there drinking water.

While staring the brunette could see how the others hair was still wet.

“Come here.” Yixing spoke softly and a smile crossed his features. The younger boy complied, using his arms to push himself off the counter and set down the water bottle. He sauntered over lazily and sat down in front of the older boys lap. “If you leave your hair this wet, you’ll get sick.”

“So help me then.” Jongdae could hear the pout in his voice and imagined it, there was no way Yixing was going to deny that pout. So with assistance of Jongdae, who hurriedly found a dry towel, he helped the younger dry his hair. They stayed like that for a moment, sitting in comfortable silence.

Then the dark haired boy turned around, hazel eyes meeting the alphas own set of deep brown eyes. Jongdae opened his mouth to speak and Yixing was ready to listen.

Then the alarm cut through the silence and ruined the moment as they both fumbled for the snooze button. The air in the room became awkward and Yixing excused himself, heading off to take his own shower. He didn’t waste another second to say anything else.

When he exited the shower thirty minutes later Jongdae was gone with a simple note saying his boss needed him to set up the flowers. Below the reason though was a simple sentence that had Yixing blushing.

_I’ll be waiting for you._

Taking the note and placing it in his suitcase Yixing quickly got dressed into a plain outfit and then packed his formal outfit for later. After a quick peek at the clock he noted how he had to get the cake or he’d be late.

He grabbed his phone and room key on the way out before sticking the do not disturb sign on the door before locking the door and heading off to a wedding.

* * *

Last minute changes sucked.

Well actually this whole wedding thing sucked in general. It was nearing insanely hot temperatures, the planning was so askew at times, and changes kept being made left and right. Yixing was surprised that Minseok didn’t call him the day prior to change the cake flavor to lemon or something outrageous.

As much he did hate all the changes and decisions that kept bouncing back and forth, he did volunteer and offer his services to Minseok as a long time friend first off and an employee secondly. Still though _why_ would his level headed boss plan a wedding in a few months when they typically take almost a year of planning in advance. The answer is simple. Luhan. The cute doe eyed omega who basically has Minseok wrapped around his finger.  

If Yixing had some powers or a say in the matter he would turn back time and advise his boss to plan the wedding for next summer. That way things would be less chaotic and everything would be well planned out. Luhan would probably be mad, but at least he was still getting his summer wedding.

Unfortunately though, you can’t go back and change time so he’d have to deal with the current situation at hand. Which was another last minute change to the famed-for-chaos sheet cake. It took Yixing forever yesterday to get the huge cake cooled and cut. Then to make matters worse one of the halves fell to the floor and he had no other choice than to scrap the fallen parts. The other half of the cake though he refused to waste, so he just started to eat it as his meal of the day. He would bake a little then eat a bit of the leftover cake.

Eating half of an eleven by eighteen cake though was not bright thinking on his part. If anyone dared have him eat cake today, he would kill them on the spot. No more cake for a while.

Yixing stepped into the kitchen with the wedding cake carefully balanced in his hands and placed it into the freezer. Then he carried the two boxes with precut eleven by eighteen sheet cakes and placed them next to the cake. He wouldn’t admit it, mostly because he had no clue who to admit too, but he was grateful that at aside from the small fridge the hotel they also had a small walk in freezer near the pantry. It allowed him to store away all the deserts and not worry about them melting to a puddle because of insane August temperatures.

With the cakes all put away and ready to be taken out later, the brunette began to work on the frosting. He was going for simple buttercream, even though the chance of it melting was great Luhan had begged for there to at least be some frosting. Minseok of course couldn’t say know and unknowingly made his friends life a little bit harder than it should be. That was the most recent change, frosting.

With the cakes away Yixing quickly began on the frosting. After stirring the mixture for some time he swiped up some on his finger and gave a satisfied hum as he tasted his creation. It was perfect and now the only thing he had to work on was spreading it across the cake slices one by one. If he knew before hand that frosting was going to be added he wouldn’t have cut the cake. However it was another last minute change. Maybe that was the underlying theme to the wedding. Last minute changes.

“Hold the frosting!” Minseok barreled into the kitchen, hair sticking every witch way with his slacks on and dress shirt still open. He looked half dressed, a mess, and maybe slightly over stressed. The older boy knelt down to the ground breathing heavily.

“Okay frosting is being held.” Yixing stated while literally holding the bowl of frosting. Minseok stood up and noticed, scoffing lightly before speaking.

“Don’t be a smartass.” The older boy swiped a finger into the frosting and did a small little happy dance. “This is so good! But we aren’t going to use it.”

If it wasn’t Minseoks wedding day and he didn’t need to look pretty and all that Yixing would have taken the spatula full of frosting and thrown it at the other boy.

“We have decided to use ice cream!” Baekhyun shouted loudly as he made his appearance. The tattoo artist was hauling a gallon tub of neapolitan ice cream, behind him was Chanyeol with three more tubs.

“Now we’ll take over any final preparations, you can go relax and check out the setup.” Chanyeol said as he attempted to fit the ice cream tubs into the already packed freezer.

“I know I think flower boy is out there somewhere.” Baekhyun slid up beside him, ice cream tub still in hand, and wagged his eyebrows. “He looks pretty amazing in his formal outfit. Plus, I heard you too roomed together last night.”

Yixing shoved the younger away and smiled.

“Flower boy?” Minseok asked, suddenly intent on finding out who was close to winning his cold hearted friends heart.

“Yep.” Chanyeol popped the p as he walked back out into the kitchen.

“Is this about Junmyeon?” Minseok looked around and when no one said anything after a second he quickly began to speak again. “Because he’s dating Yifan and not to be that person, but Yifan can be a scary man if he wants to be. I would know.”

Yixing saw Baekhyun roll his eyes and knew trouble was about to ensue.

“Nope, don’t worry no one will touch Suho’s hot mechanic boyfriend, his words not mine.” The short alpha casually walked over to Chanyeol who welcomed him with open arms despite the stifling weather. Yixing badly wanted to ask who the hell was Suho and Junmyeon, were they the same person or different. Minseok most likely saw his confused face and nudged him, confirming with a whisper that they were indeed the same person.

“It’s Jongdae.” Chanyeol blurted out and Minseok let out a silent ooh. Yixing picked up the spatula loaded with frosting and threatened the groom with his eyes.

Maybe the other saw it as a sign, but he quickly walked away. Once far enough away Yixing could hear Minseok whistle followed by a shout claiming that Jongdae was indeed single and totally into guys.

The brunette wanted to hunt down his shorter friend and strangle him within an inch of his life.

“Go, go. Hurry now before he runs away.” Baekhyun said while walking over and attempting to drag Yixing out of the kitchen, he still had to get changed. At first the older didn’t want to, but then Chanyeol joined in and he knew the fight was lost.

“Fine, but I’m going out so I can avoid you two being gross in the kitchen.”

“Us?! Gross in the kitchen, I’m appalled.” The shorter boy responded with mock hurt as he dramatically fell back into Chanyeols open arms. Chanyeol feigned the same look of hurt on his face and Yixing saw that as his cue to leave.

Once away from the kitchen he grasped how chaotic things really were.

Guests were mingling out on the lawn and on the patio. The venue was all set up, but the final touches were being made. The photographer was setting up his camera and the flowers were already set up. It seemed that the band was still amiss though or maybe Chanyeol was the band replacement, a one-man band.

Yixing stepped into the venue and took a quick look around at the gold and white setup. It was cool inside the tent and Yixing was thankful that they had at least planned to have shade. The tables and chairs followed a similar color scheme. Everything was all set up and ready for the wedding.

All the tables were completed with gorgeous white and gold bouquet with a single blue ribbon around the vase. The flowers were all set up and there wasn’t a single florist in sight.

Yixing felt his smile drop, no florist meant no Jongdae. Maybe he really would have to wait till the reception to see the boy. Why was he even so anxious to see the other? It’s not like they were a couple or anything. No just friends.

Really good friends.

“Boo!” A hand tapped his shoulder suddenly and Yixing let out a silent scream before turning to punch the attacker. He knew the voice though and when he turned he didn’t even manage to yell back at the younger for scaring him.

Jongdae was there standing in front of him with a wide smile. The boys eyes barley visible as they formed happy crescent moons and his lips curved in a way that went up and down a couple times. Yixing wanted to explode or scream at how cute the other boy was.

“Did I scare you?”

“Of course.” Yixing mumbled, shy to admit that he was indeed terrified. He looked away for a moment trying to seem like he was highly offended before looking back. Jongdae was no longer smiling, but instead a worried look was etched across his face. “I was just a bit startled considering the person I was looking for found me first.”

“You were looking for me?” The dark haired boy inquired, curiosity mixed with something else was evident in his eyes.

“I was.” Yixing admitted, throwing out all his fears out of the closest window or door in this case.

“Well I just finished setting up the flowers like ten minutes ago, so technically I’ve got maybe half an hour of free time before the ceremony starts.” Jongdae smiled again and Yixing felt his heart rate pick up. “So I don’t know about you, but are you planning to go attend a wedding in your baking uniform?”

“Huh?” Yixing looked down at his outfit and did notice that it differed from the one Jongdae wore. The shorter boy wore a deep blue button down with the first few buttons undone and sleeves rolled up. Alongside the dark shirt was a pair of dark gray slacks and some nice looking dress shoes. Overall Jongdae looked amazing and Yixing wouldn’t admit that until he had dug far enough into his own gave that he could successfully complete a one-man self burial.

“Shoot. That’s right I gotta get ready.” Yixing tore his gaze away from the other boy and turned, ready to run.

“Do you want some help?” It was an innocent question, but had the ability to be easily misread.

“Is that even possible?”

“Let’s find out then. You get dressed and I’ll fix your hair for you so it’ll be out of the way.” Jongdae held out his hand and Yixing took it with little hesitation. Only afterwards did he begin to think about how sweaty his hand was. 

Still the older boy took him back to their shared room without a word. Obviously the two still in the kitchen saw and gave him a suggestive glance along with a thumbs up. He ignored both of them. Baekhyun was a bad influence on Chanyeol and it showed. The poor omega was being tainted by such a devious alpha. Yixing shook his head and thankfully the other didn’t question it.

Once back in the room Yixing got changed in the bathroom while Jongdae cleaned up around the room and started to snack. By the time Yixing had stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed formally in a similar attire to the one Jongdae wore, the other boy had all the hair supplies needed set up before him.

“Sit.” The dark haired boy pointed to the chair he set up and Yixing complied.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Jongdae carded his fingers through the older boys hair. His touch soft and gentle, as if he didn’t dare hurt Yixing. It was soothing and he felt himself slipping into a state of half consciousness. He only came back around when the dark haired boy tapped his shoulder.

“All done sleepyhead.”

Yixing nodded and stood, stretching and letting out a small yawn.

“Well are you going to stand there or go are check out your new hairstyle?”

“I trust you did a good job.” The older boy stated as he headed towards the bathroom nonetheless. Seeing himself in the mirror though he was convinced that Jongdae had done more than a good job. He looked amazing and was sure that lots of other people would agree.

“Alright, let’s go or we really will be late.” Jongdae walked into the bathroom beside the taller boy and turned off the light switch before grabbing his hand.

Everything about Jongdae made Yixing feel like he was floating in a state of half sleep. It was no different this time and he was sure that as he walked into the venue some guests must have looked at him like he was high.

Together they walked down to the wedding, hand in hand, with neither of them saying anything. Yixing for the most part didn’t dare say anything because he refused to ruin the moment, if that was what was going on.

As they reached the row their seats were on it was revealed that they were on opposite sides of the room and they had to part ways. Reluctantly Yixing let go of Jongdae’s hand and moved to take his seat next in between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

The ceremony was a blur and pretty much boring in the brunettes opinion. It was a lot of talking and the heat was becoming unbearable. He was still exhausted from all the baking being done yesterday and could only imagine how he was supposed to get back to work in a little bit to help divide out the cake along with scoop all that ice cream.

So much ice cream. If he had known a day prior or even earlier in the morning he would have scooped the ice cream before hand and take the easy way out of a last minute change.

Yixing began to doze off as the priest began to ramble on again about some topic and he felt a tad bit guilty to be falling asleep over ice cream troubles during his friends wedding.

He was grateful that Baekhyun kindly nudged him when the vows were being exchanged. Yixing managed to stay awake to see the rest of the ceremony proceed, he even got to see the rings being exchanged. Finally they said I do, kissed and Minseok was officially a married man.

As the couple turned to face the audience, everyone stood and Yixing naturally followed. He clapped along with everyone else and hoped no one saw him falling asleep.

With the wedding over everyone began to head to the venue for a whole afternoon of fun. Based off the brief schedule that Minseok had run by him once Yixing knew that there was a lot of food, games, and a constant band. Which seemed to finally have arrived saving Chanyeol the pressure of being a solo act for hours and hours. 

Everyone filed into the venue and began to sit at their assigned tables. Yixing was once again separated from Jongdae and he wondered briefly if anyone would be willing to switch seats. After taking a quick look around at his table and Jongdaes, he decied against it. Both tables sat five people and mostly everyone seemed to be paired up for someone. They were guests though and for a moment Yixing debated sliding over to Jongdaes table and having someone switch.

The moment was ruined once the married couple came in and cheers erupted from the crowd. Yixing wondered if they took fast photos or if he thought to long of the subject of musical chairs for his benefit. Either way the band began to play cover songs and the party was underway.

As Minseok and Luhan took the floor, Kyungsoo had pulled Yixing away with him.

Once standing the taller boy could see where Jongdae sat almost two tables away. When their eyes met Jongdae smiled and Yixing had to look away because of the blush on his face. He gave a short wave to the other and briefly saw the boy return it before he was hauled away.

“So I have the food all set up and everything, we’ll just need help bringing it out and pouring some drinks. Since everyone seemed to drink everything as soon as they walked into the venue. Also make sure the water cooler is full.” Kyungsoo skirted around the table lined with a wide variety of Chinese and Korean food, counting and double checking each covered tray. Yixing watched for another moment before hurrying off to complete what the younger boy asked him to do. At some point Yixing could hear the toasts and all that jazz from where he was on the side of the tent.

By the time he finished guests were already coming up helping themselves. Kyungsoo was quick to restock anything that was needed or tell Yixing to run back into the kitchen and fetch another tray. Yixing was refilling the pile of plates when he heard a familiar voice.

“So what do you recommend?”

The brunette nearly slammed his head on the table as he attempted to quickly stand up from where he was pulling supplies out from underneath said table. Sure enough Jongdae was there staring at him like he held the world.

“I don’t actually know. You’d have to ask Kyungsoo if you really want to get the best food.” The other boy pouted and Yixing was quick to offer a helpful solution. “You could try everything.”

“That’s a lot of food though.” Jongdaes eyes trailed down the several tables lined with food before he looked back at Yixing. “Can we share?”

“Um I’m not-”

“Helps no longer needed.” Kyungsoo said as he passed by with Jongin close behind. He could barely see the smirk on the penguin looking boy. Why was everyone intent on trying to get him to hangout with Jongdae? Did they know something he didn’t?

“Looks like I’m free.” Yixing smiled and the boy on the other side of the table did so as well.

“Great, we’ll sit at my table since one of the guests left for some reason that was clearly not that important to remember.”

Other guests began to line up and Yixing stepped around before taking Jongdae to stand on the less crowded side of the table.

“So I saw we start with one thing from each or as much of each of item as we can fill on two plates and then come back till we’ve tried everything.” Yixings mouth watered as he caught sight of the dumplings.

“Works for me.” Jongdae said before picking up two plates, handing one to the brunette.

Together they walked down the line and piled food upon the two plates. Yixing read the food with Chinese while Jongdae read off the ones in Korean. By the time they had maneuvered back to the shorter boy’s table their plates held a wide array of food from both cultures.

Over the course of an hour the brunette had been introduced to the guy named Junmyeon and his mechanic boyfriend Yifan. They had begun to ask him all sorts of questions and he did his best to answer them all, sometimes an answer would evoke a laugh out of the boy beside him.

Jongdae and him went back to the buffet several more times. They were still eating when Junmyeon and Yifan broke off to play games with other guests.

“So what is was the best thing you ate?”

“A tie between the hotpot and steamed buns.”

“Chinese food then?” Yixing took a sip of water from his wine glass, sober but fancy, and continued to watch as Jongdae rambled on about the amazing food.

“I mean I love Chinese food and the Korean food was amazing, but what I really can’t wait for is dessert.” Now it was the younger boys turn to look and stare at him with fascination in his eyes. “I’ve heard so much about your baking I can’t wait to taste it.”

“Do you wanna help me sort out the cookies then? Got to place them in bags and tie them off for the guests to take home later. I also got to get scooping on the ice cream.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be having fun right?”

“I mean I am. I’ll be able to step out of the heat and into the freezer for the ice cream. Plus I’m spending time with you. All in all I’m having a really nice day aside from the heat, but oh well it’s a summer wedding after all.” Yixing stopped himself before he fell harder into his rambles.

“I’m enjoying the time spent with you as well.” Jongdae confirmed and the older boy swears he sees the other boy flush a bit.

“Jongdae let’s go!” Baekhyun shouted as he marched on over and grabbed the boy mentioned by the arm.

“What? Why? Where?” The younger asked at rapid fire, stealing a quick glance back at Yixing still seated.

“The bouquet toss of course.”

Yixing watched as Jongdae paid one final glance back with help written in his eyes. Jokingly he shrugged and waved at the other before standing himself. He really wanted to join in on the games, but he had to get the cookies divided out into bags and tie them off.     

He left before he could hear who caught the bouquet and found himself back in the kitchen working once again. Honestly though being in the air controlled kitchen with several fans on was better than partying out in the nearly ninety-degree weather.

Yixing had finished only a few bags when Chanyeol came bursting through the door with Baekhyun hot on his heels.

“Jongdae caught the bouquet!” Chanyeol announced as he entered the room. Yixing could hear the younger let out a sigh at the cooler temperature.

“He’s getting married next and we have a feeling we know to whom.” Baekhyuns voice was suggestive as he moved next to the older boy. He made a move to steal a cookie and received a quick slap on the hand from the baker.

“This concerns me how?” Yixing did his best to keep his voice neutral and to appear as if he really had no clue how or why he was included in this knowledge, but like most things the duo saw through it.

“Because you two have been spending the entire week together,” Chanyeol stood up suddenly, drawing Yixings attention away from the cookies. In the one second he looked away Baekhyun managed to steal one and ran off to hid behind his tall boyfriend. The brunette opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off again by the tall omega. “Plus I’ve heard numerous reports from a wide variety of witnesses that say you two seem happier around each other. It’s also important to mention that you guys are sharing a room.”

“He made the change not me.”

“Oh, but you don’t deny anything?” Baekhyun popped his head out from behind Chanyeol and looked at Yixing with those deceiving eyes. Any answer he gave will be used against him.

“Why deny it if you guys are just going to deny me denying it.”

It took a moment for the two of them to register what he was saying.

“Well of course.”

“Take a cookie and go.” Yixing slid a cookie for each of them across the counter and they took it. “Consider it a peace offering, now leave so I can get back to work and join the party before it ends.”

“Will do. Tell us when you finish and we’ll send Jongdae your way.”

As they left the room with peace cookies in hand Yixing flipped them the bird and scowled before continuing to divvy up the cookies and tie them with a pretty gold ribbon.

He finished setting up the goodie bags and stretched before heading back out to the wedding venue. Yixing knew at the moment that everyone was busy playing games, he had memorized the wedding schedule based off the numerous changes that kept being made. It only natural that at some point he’d memorize the entire thing.

The brunette was expecting a lot of things as he walked into the venue, but being pulled to the side roughly was not one of them. He turned, mouth open and ready to give the stranger who pulled him away a run for their money. However when he turned he was instead met with Jongdaes soft chocolate eyes. The shorter boy had a single finger pressed to his lips to shush him in a manner.

“Can I get a photo with you?” Jongdae asked as he pulled out his phone and opened an app that Yixing could only guess was the camera.

“Sure I don’t see why not.”

“Great!” The shorter boy held the phone in front of them, camera facing towards him and set the timer for ten seconds. Setting a timer seemed a bit odd to the older boy, but he was sent speechless when the time ticked down to five and Jongdae leaned over, tiptoeing ever so slightly. Yixing could feel the younger boy press his lips against his cheek and he didn’t have time to respond before the camera sounded with a snap and he could only imagine how flustered he must have looked.

“Hey what was that-” The brunette stumbled through his words, mind still reeling from the fact that the other boy had just given him a kiss upon the cheek.

“Gotta run!” Jongdae shouted, cutting the other off, before he was running off and leaving a stunned baker hidden behind curtains doing his best to will his cheeks to loose their red tint.

Yixing grumbled lightly, but couldn’t hide the smile across his face or giddy feeling that left him feeling the best he ever had. After taking a few more moments to compose himself he stepped back into the venue.

It was chaotic and Yixing could only wonder what happened in the time he was gone. People were crowding the two grooms and attempting to take as many photos as possible and not to mention everyone was trying to get a picture of Kyungsoo holding up a plate of food.

Thankfully at that moment Chanyeol walked by and he reached out, successfully grabbing the younger by his sleeve.

“What is going on?” Yixing asked taking another look around the venue. He was still surprised so many people could be this active while wearing multiple layers and in the scorching heat.

“I spy. Everyone’s got a set of directions at their assigned table.” Chanyeol gestured towards the table and Yixing indeed noticed that there were sign standees on each table. “The first one to finish gets a prize, no one has clue what it is.”

“Okay then.” Yixing let go and the taller boy wandered off.

The brunette took a look around and decided to just sit and wait for the games to be over with, it was too hot to do anything anyways. Plus, some people were doing outrageous things for that damn photo and it was kind of hilarious. Like how Baekhyun was on his knees in front of the newly weds begging.

The fun ended to soon though when a loud voice cut through the room.

“You finished!?” Yixings eyes drifted to the voice and he found Junmyeon staring down wide eyed at Jongdaes phone. The younger boy had a wide smile on his face as he held out his phone with the pictures.

Everyone heard the shout and sure enough Minseok was quick to hurry up on the stage.

“Come on up if you think you’ve got them all, we’ll confirm it and then give you your prize.” Yixing should have turned to look at the mischievous eyes the older boy had or maybe he would have noticed the tell tale smirk that meant trouble. He didn’t though, his focus solely glued on the boy who mere moments ago kissed his cheek. The thought had Yixing slamming his head rather roughly onto the table out of embarrassment as he replayed the scene in his head.

He didn’t look up until Minseok announced that they indeed had a winner and that the prize was a dance with their wedding cake creator. It wasn’t until someone was calling his name did he lift his head up.

“Yixing come on up!” Minseok was shouting and he looked around. All the eyes in the venue were on him. Without much else to do he stood and made his way over to the stage, the crowd parting to let him through. Of course when he got closer he could see Jongdae standing before the stage with a smile on his face.

As soon as he stepped away from the dining area and onto the dance floor before the stage, Minseok spoke up again.

“Okay he’s all yours Jongdae.”

The boy mentioned looked down for a moment before looking back up. His eyes meeting Yixings. Music started around them, a familiar song. One the baker has heard a thousand times over and one he frequently listened to when he made a cake. It was Lord Huron, The Night We Met.

The brunette watched as Jongdae stepped forward. The younger held out a hand and not wanting to disappoint the hundreds of eyes on them, Yixing took it. When Jongdae finally stepped closer so they were barely inches apart, Yixing moved to rest both of his hands on the other boys hips. The younger boy responded by placed his arms around the taller boys shoulders as they swayed to the music. It was slow and a tad bit sensual. It felt like the scene was straight out some sappy love story that put to much into showing the feels rather than saying the feelings.

He could see it though, even if the younger didn’t say anything. Yixing could see how the dark haired boy looked at him and how he meant so much when he did so little. In a way they fit together. Instead of showering each in love, they returned it. It felt different than his old hookups or one of his friends stupid blind date setups. Jongdae felt like more, it felt real and meaningful.

Yixing threw away all caution to the wind and moved so he could rest his head against Jongdaes. There faces were mere centimeters apart, so close and yet so far. He could basically hear the audience divide between those holding their breath and those hyping them up, both sides most likely wishing for a similar ending with a kiss.  

As the music picked up they swayed to the music, he could faintly hear the other boy humming the song under his breath. Yixing could imagine the boys angelic voice singing out the song, the voice he heard this morning making the situation at hand all the more meaningful. The taller boy would melt if the other began to sing the song as they danced. It felt like a more personal thing though, it felt like the song was theirs as they moved across the floor. Not once did they mess up their steps and or end up colliding. They worked together and moved with the music, not a single care in the world.

Yixing was always the single one in their group of friends and he was beginning to think that when they return to Seoul it may all change.

Eventually the song came to an end and other people joined the floor, slow dancing the time away before more games were played. Even when the people left the dance floor they stayed. As if frozen in time, they stayed on the floor. They stayed even when the music faded and they stayed until Minseok had to come pull Yixing away to divvy out the cake.

“Yixing I hate to take you away from your fun time and break up the one moment you’ve possibly bonded with someone else. But it is nearing cake time and we just want you to start scooping ice cream so your life gets easier.” Minseok had tried to pull him away, but his hand was intertwined with Jongdaes. “You can take Dae with you.” The older boy relented.

With that the duo left the venue and headed back to the famed walk in freezer.

“So what photo did you take with me and what achievement did it achieve?”

“Well,” Jongdae stopped short outside of the freezing while the other boy ventured inside to pull out the desert. “It was partly for the one that said to take a photo with someone who partook making the food and…”

Yixing turned to look at the other boy stepping into the freezer and closer to him.

“Partly-mostly. Mostly.” The shorter boy said with confirmation. “It was mostly for the photo request that said to find someone who you would hate to say goodbye too.”

Jongdae felt so close to him and he wondered when the other had gotten this close.

“Really?”

“Would I lie?”

“I don’t know.” Yixing admitted sheepishly. “We’ve only known each other for less than a week and now we’re _whatever_ this is.” The boy let out a laugh as he waved his arms in an attempt to gesture to both of them to accentuate his sentence.     

“Well to be quiet quite frank, I’m happy with _whatever_ we are.” Jongdae responded by doing the same motion. Yixing couldn’t help it as he moved forward, barely inches apart the boy.

“I think this _whatever_ is indicating the high probability of something going on between you and me.” The brunette leaned down slightly so his eyes were level with the shorter boys and his lips basically ghosting over the others. “And frankly I like the sound of that.”

Jongdae made the move when he leaned up a bit, grabbing a little to roughly on Yixing’s shirt. He kissed the younger boy like it was their last kiss before an imminent parting instead of their first with a subtle promise to stay by each other. It was short and sweet, everything a first kiss could signify. In Yixings opinion it was almost too short and he was tempted to wrap the boy up and take him back to his room. The wedding forgotten temporarily.

“Guys Minseok was warning you that if you screw up his cake he’ll be pissed.” Baekhyun announced as he sauntered in, seemingly unfazed by how close his boyfriends co worker was with another one of his co workers boyfriends employee. All in Baekhyun took it well and Yixing for once appreciated that. Still it didn’t mean he moved far away from the younger boy who was sporting a light shade of pink on his face.

“Wait, wait a minute.” Chanyeol stepped into the freezer as well and Yixing wondered briefly if they were going to have a spin off party in the cool air. “You tell us not to be dirty in the kitchen, but then you go and be dirty in the _freezer_?” The tall boys voice went up a bit as he stumbled over the last words, either in disbelief or anger. No one could tell.

“We were getting the cake.”

“Along with the ice cream.” Jongdae backed the older boy up and picked up two of the gallons. Yixing quickly picked up the other two tubs and carried them out, he could hear the other boy follow close behind him. Together they set the tubs down on the counter and made their way back into the freezer.

“Okay fine let’s pretend you weren’t doing the dirty in the freezer.” Baekhyun winked at Jongdae briefly and it took the other two boys everything in their power not to roll their eyes. “What do you need help with?”

I just need help carrying the sheet cakes, they are precut so _please_ be careful. The ice cream and the box full of cookies for guests afterwards.” Yixing pointed around the room as he listed off the items.

Soon enough all four boys were back out in the heat hauling a couple sheet cakes, a box of cookies, and several tubs of ice cream. Yixing had a plan to set this up and when Minseok commanded it he would go retrieve the wedding cake. He had a good feeling that the older boy was still lost in playing the wide variety of wedding games they had arranged.

Still though it wasn’t a bad thing as it meant that he had more time to set up and that was fine by him. Of course though as soon as they entered the venue the loud duo disappeared leaving Yixing alone with Jongdae again.

“Do you mind if I help you with the ice cream?”

“Honestly Jongdae you do whatever you want to do.” The taller boy turned over and held the boys hand, rubbing a thumb over the last knuckle gently.

“Oh really?” Jongdae smirked and leaned a little bit closer. “So if I was to say that, oh I don’t know, I wanted to kiss you again. Would you?”

“Anything for you.” Yixing replied leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss against the youngers lips.

It felt a bit surreal how he was literally blushing over a kiss on the cheek hours ago, when he was now kissing the same boy full on the lips. Maybe it was the heat or maybe they were meant to be. Maybe they were pulled together by the twisted fate of their second genders. Or maybe they were just two guys who met at the right time in the right place and at the right situation, everything was just made up on the fly and their was no grand plan led by fate.

Yixing didn’t care much though, not when he was smiling against the shorter boys lips. He pulled away, but didn’t move away instead he hovered and through his half closed eyes he could feel the other smile.

“Jongdae congrats on capturing the cold baker.” Kyungsoo approached and cracked open a tub of neapolitan. “Yixing good job on capturing the beagle like florist. Now stop whining about being alone.” The short haired boy was being extremely unsubtle which was causing the two who were being talked about to blush.

“Shush Kyungsoo.”

“Cake time!” Baekhyun shouted as he ran over and Yixing took it as a godsend that he was able to get away from the penguin looking baker.

“I’ll be right back with the cake.”

“Alright I’ll start to scoop this.” Jongdae gestured towards the ice cream and then to the cake.

“Sounds like a plan.” They parted ways without a kiss this time or some sentimental hand holding.

By the time Yixing had brought the cake back his focused had shifted as he took in Minseoks face. The older boy looked shocked and insanely happy, Luhan mirrored his expression as he took in the cake from beside him.

The cake was as the duo wished; a three layered marble cake with the theme of white and gold. Blue accents optional. The three tier cake had the three layers covered in a white fondant. Around the base of the second and third cake were small white icing drops that looks eerily like pearls. Small blue waves were frosted onto the bottom layer, the first layer, with expertise with all the various shades blending easily. Going up on each layer there was some mimic sand, which was just crushed graham crackers and candy shells sitting on the mock sand. The second and third layer didn’t have a blue wave to go around the base of the cake and instead had a ribbon wrapped around each layer neatly. It took Yixing forever to get the bow to look nice and not like how his tied shoelaces looked when he was late to work.

Overall the cake appeared to be a bit childish, but Yixing was proud of it. He hoped Minseok and Luhan did as well. When he set the cake down before the couple who were standing in front of the table where Jongdae was scooping ice cream, they just stared in awe.

“Oh my gosh Yixing, we need to promote this stuff better.” Minseok moved so he could look at the cake from all angles.

“You’re only allowed to say that after you taste the cake.”

“I mean if that’s all it takes then hand me the knife.” Luhan announced holding out his hand and after a minute mimicking grabbing motions. Yixing handed the knife over and didn’t bother to tell them where to cut because Minseok was already whispering Luhans ear and directing his hand with the knife towards the cake. Yixing quickly stepped around the table and out of frame just in time as the photographer began to take a rapid fire photo. The duo cut into the cake and Minseok set a single slice on the plate set before them.

A sudden hand around Yixings waist had him jumping and he only relaxed when he felt the other lean in, humming slightly with happiness. Jongdae stayed that way even when Minseok took a piece of the blue wave and smeared it across Luhans cheek. Of course the other boy did the same back and then the cake was set to the side as they began to eat. Yixing got to work instantly on pulling out a slice of sheet cake and then ice cream. Jongdae had done most of it, but had stopped about halfway. The older boy didn’t mind though and moved to finish the job.

The cake got divided out faster than Yixing could have expected and he was genuinely surprised to find that they had a few slices remaining.

“Okay can I eat the cake now?” Jongdae asked with big puppy eyes as he pulled a piece of sheet cake towards him.

“Nope, not that cake.” Yixing pushed the slice away for the umpteenth time. “We are going to eat the good cake.”

“Um you might know this since you work at a bakery, baking cakes. But there is no such thing as a bad cake.”

“I didn’t say it was bad I just mean that we should eat the good one.” Yixing stepped over to the wedding cake which for the most part remained untouched. He cut another slice from the second layer and set it next the tub of ice cream. Only after he placed a good sized dollop of ice cream on top did he slide it over to the other boy.

“Okay now I see what you mean.” Jongdae said as he took the fork Yixing handed to him and began to dig in.

“Oh my god this is so good.” The younger boy muttered in between mouthfuls of cake. “Here, say ahh.”

Yixing broke his eyes off of the younger and moved them to the fork with cake on it being held out for him. He took the bite gratefully and made a noise of happiness that was somewhere between a hum and squeal. Jongdae just laughed and took another bite of the cake.

“Honestly though, this is amazing. Not to mention the cookies. I’ve been wanting to eat more of them since we frosted them a couple days ago.”

“Well here you go then two bags, one for you and one for me to you.” Yixing pushed boy bags towards Jongdae and the other boy laughed. It was adorable and the brunette had a front row seat to seeing that gorgeous smile. Together with Jongdae he began to laugh as well and soon the guests began to file out while others took to the floor.

“How about we get out of here?” Jongdae smiled and snatched the bags of cookies. “I wanna run these back to our room real quick before anything else and then lets go for a walk.”

Yixing didn’t realize it until he was back outside the tent, but the time was nearing seven at night and the sky was slowly turning into soft shades of orange and pink.

They left early and no one said anything. Everyone complimented Yixing on the cake and a few people even complimented Jongdae on the flowers. An old lady even complimented on their relationship and neither of the two had the heard to tell the lady otherwise.

“You know, I think there’s something between us Yixing. I can just feel it.” Jongdae announced as they climbed the stairs. Yixing being spaced out a bit and clueless as to how to respond, hummed back while nodding. “It feels stupid considering we met a week ago, but how about we do this-”

“Do you want to go out on a date with me whenever we have free time in our schedules after we get back to Seoul?” Yixing asked as they stepped onto the landing.

“Sure, I’ll give you my number.” They stood there on the top of the stairs and swapped phones quickly typing in the numbers.

“Let me drop these off real quick and I’ll be right back.”

Yixing watched as Jongdae hurried back to their room, his dark hair bouncing ever so slightly with each step. Maybe it something that the other did or maybe it was just Jongdae, but Yixing didn’t want to be apart from him.

Not now and not later.

He doesn’t know what the future holds and he wouldn’t like to know, he’d like to find things out as he goes along in his life.

Yixing is unsure about a lot of things as he watches Jongdae close the door of their shared room. However there is one thing he is sure of.

Jongdae is a big part of his life. Maybe not at the moment exactly, but he will be sometime soon. No matter how bad fate had it out for it, his luck finally seemed to be changing with the presence of the younger boy. Maybe they had needed each other and found each other at the right time. Either way Jongdae wasn’t going anywhere and Yixing was planning on being sure of that.

After a moment Jongdae reappeared with a wide smile on his face.

Yixing would do anything to see that smile everyday.

“Shall we?” Jongdae extended out an arm and the older boy had to hold back a laugh. Still though he responded with a wide smile before leading the shorter boy down the steps and back into the cool beach night.

“We shall.”

* * *

 


	2. Part II

No calls, not a single one. Not even a text message.

Yixing rolled over onto the other side of his bed and groaned before picking up a pillow. He screamed into it for a good moment before calming down.

It was late at night and he just got back from work. Sometime around two or three in the morning. No one commented about his minor mopey status at work, but with the curious and somewhat sympathetic glances from Minseok, it was evident the other was thinking about something. That something most likely involved him and one beautiful omega florist.

He wouldn’t admit it though. Yixing wouldn’t admit the reason why he was mopey or if it was at all related to a certain dark haired gorgeous florist.

Maybe that’s where his problem stemmed from or maybe it was because of something else. The brunette glanced up from his pillow and snuck a glance at his phone on the bedside table, there were still no notifications.

To sum it up simply; it was also almost two weeks since they returned from Jeju and nothing. Not a single message from Jongdae. It's made Yixing all love sick and his heart basically tears in two at the thought of the other boy forgetting him.

Yixing wonders briefly if he did something wrong to cause the separation before he hears the radio host speak a familiar song title.

_“Someone moments ago, a caller, has called to request in a song. This one goes out to the people who can’t sleep tonight night. Stop dwelling over too much stuff. Take it easy. I’m Sammy and this is Lord Huron, The Night We Met.”_

The brunette sat up straight and flew off the bed, throwing the pillow he was holding in the opposite direction somewhere. Once close enough to the radio he turned up the volume and listened as the familiar song played through the old radio. His neighbors would have to suffer as he listened to the song on full volume during such an early hour.

As he listened to the song, memories of weeks prior came back to him. Yixing grew embarrassed as he recalled the times he spent with the other boy and he ran back to pick up his pillow, hitting it against his bed. It was embarrassing and yet he missed the other boy and that was a fact. He just didn’t want to be rude by messaging first and so he waited. And waited.

Now two weeks later their song is on the radio.

 _Their_ song.

Yixing smiled at the thought. It had a nice ring to it.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate from where it was stuffed under another two pillows or so. Quickly he scrambled for it, ditching the pillow once again.

When he found it, it felt like time had slowed. It was no notification, but the caller id was one he chose weeks ago after a quick swap of phone numbers.

After another moment of mentally preparing himself, he swiped up before the call went ignored.

“Jongdae.” He hoped he didn’t sound too eager.

“Hey, sorry were you sleeping?” The boy on the other side of the line sounded panicky and Yixing began to worry. He took a brief glance to his alarm clock, it was just shy of two in the morning.

“Are you okay?” The older boy brushed off the question from the other and was purely focused on making sure that the other was okay.

“Yeah, I was just worried. I haven’t heard from you in some time and I was beginning to think that the week in Jeju never happened. Why didn’t you call?”

Jongdae spilled his heart and worries, or at least some of them, and Yixing felt like an absolute jerk about not texting first.

“I’m sorry Dae, I’m so sorry Dae.” The nickname rolled off his tongue like he’d been saying it his whole life. If the younger boy noticed he didn’t comment on it. “I was waiting for you to message me first. I realize that was a dumb move on my part.”

The other half of the line was quiet for a moment, the silence seemingly deadly, before the other boy spoke again.

“No Yixing it’s my fault for not talking to you either. I’ve just never felt this way before and honestly it already feels like more than it is despite the fact that it isn’t...I’m nervous.” 

More silence followed, the air between them seemed unsure and Yixing wanted to be dammed sure he didn’t mess things up.

In a desperate attempt to lighten the atmosphere he laughs and chalks it off kindly. He hopes it doesn’t sound like he’s insulting the other boy so he quickly adds to his laugh.

“That’s funny because I’ve been a wreck this whole week wondering what I’ve been doing wrong. I was so worried that the week we spent together was just another one of my nonsensical daydreams.” Now Yixing realized that he was spilling out his heart and yet rambling due to nerves. “Okay enough playing the blame game. Are you free tomorrow or today actually since it’s past midnight and yeah. It’s a Saturday.” Nice Yixing, the boy mentally scolded himself over the obvious fumble and his tendency to ramble.

“Yes. I am free for the weekend. Junmyeons not that mean that he refuses to give us the weekend off.” Jongdae sounded much less worried than he did a moment ago and Yixing considered it a small victory.

“Good well consider it a date.”

“And where may we be going?” The other boy inquired, his voice sounding excited.

“It’s a surprise.” Yixing stood and walked over to the radio, lowering the volume as the song ended. “Just dress in something you would typically wear, nothing over the top.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Jongdae promised, the younger boy sounded sleepier now that his worries were hopefully lifted.

“Well get some sleep, I want you to be fully rested for our date later today. Noon time work for you?” The brunette turned the radio off and went back to his bed, laying down on the sheets unceremoniously. “I’ll text you the details of where to meet up then.” It was silent for a beat before the younger boy spoke up on the other side of the phone.

“I’ll see you then Yixing, sleep well.”

“You too. Sleep well Jongdae.”  

Yixing could hear the familiar tone of the phone being hung up, signaling that the call has come to an end. He rolled onto his back after setting aside his phone and let out a sigh.

He was going on a date with Jongdae. Today.

“I’ve got a date!” Yixing screamed as he jumped up and began to run around the room, his heart overjoyed and emotions scattered. He even began to hum it in a singsong tune as he got ready for bed. By the time he had his alarm set and the lights were off, he was breathless from all the running.

With a little giggle he felt like a teenager all over again. He rolled onto his side and stared at the phone. With a smile on his face he repeated the schedule for the day, not regretting those twenty cookies he ate before heading home in hopes to bring good luck and rid of the negatives in his life.

“I’ve got a date.”

* * *

Yixing woke up two hours before noon. He was so excited he barely slept and instead spent a good half of the morning in a state of half sleep eyeballing the clock.

By ten he deemed it okay for him out of bed and dressed. He wore a simple black tee and blue jeans, nothing to over the top and yet he wasn’t underdressed. After a little bit of reassurance and a little bit of a talk to himself Yixing texted Jongdae the details.

With the details sent the boy did a quick clean up around his house before leaving at eleven on the dot. His first stop before the park was the flower shop. As stupid as it sounded considering the fact that the other boy did indeed work at a flower shop. Still it was something he’d been thinking about and honestly he just had to.

Yixing faced a problem though, that much was evident as he sat down on the bench beside a street cat. The feline was stretching all over the warm wooden bench and even making little grabby hands with its paws. How could he ignore it?   

“Okay so I have a problem.” The brunette began as he leaned back onto the bench, the cat beside him sat up with a stretch and moved over to rub against him. “Should I get him a rose or is that too cliché?” Yixing asked with a head tilt as basically glared at the cat. “You’re right. Too cliché.” The cat moved onto his lap with a happy purr and Yixing wondered who might have gotten ride of such a nice cat. “I’ll go with sunflowers.”

It grew silent as the cat was unable to respond and Yixing melted into the bench as the cat relaxed. As the city continued on around them the boy began to speak, feeling content enough to do so.

“He reminds me of sunflowers. They’re both so bright no matter the situation and beautiful. People love them too, just like they love him. The resemblance is uncanny. I’ll get him sunflowers. I’ll get him as many as he wants, if he wants to have them all I’ll get them all.”

“All what?”

“Oh my gosh!” Yixing shot up a couple inches out of his seat scaring the cat on his lap. He turned as he heard Jongdae laugh and wanted to tease the other or pout, but hearing the boy laugh he found himself unable to do so. “When did you get here?”

Jongdae shrugged and walked around the bench, taking the seat beside Yixing and the spooked cat.

“Enough to hear you debate between flowers.”

“I-I see.” The brunette picked the cat back up and lowered his head trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

“Don’t worry about it.” The other boy laughed again. This time though it seemed to be an attempt to lower the tension between them from the unspoken indication and purpose of the flowers.

More silence followed and the cat left Yixing to investigate the new person on the bench.

“So you have anything you really want to do today?” The older boy asked leaning back and finally turning to get a good look at the other boy.

Jongdae was dressed similarly to Yixing in a way, but the younger seemed to fit the outfit he wore. A pair of distressed skinny jeans, ripped at the knees with a simple white tee with some city framed by a painted rectangle in the center. On top of the shirt was a cardigan that could only be described as the color clay blue. To tie it off the other boy wore a necklace and several rings alongside a pair of fancy looking black polished shoes.

He looked stunning and Yixing looked like rolled out of bed.

“Nope. I’ll let you decide.” Jongdae smiled and it seemed to be contagious because moments later Yixing did the same, both boys wearing a similar smile and the latter forgetting temporarily about his fashion crisis.

“You look great by the way. Really great.”

The younger boys smile never faded, if anything it grew.

“Thanks, you do too.” Jongdae scooted a bit closer and their hands touched. Yixing gulped visibly and hoped the other didn’t notice him flinch.

“So, what should we do today?”

“Not to sure. What do you want to do?” The younger boy was definitely closer now.

“it’s nice out would you like to go to the zoo or something?” Yixing asked noticing how the younger boys head was now resting against his shoulder and how close they really were. Of course though Jongdae laughed and it shattered the moment between them, if there was any moment at all.

“The zoo? Really?”

“Well yeah.” The brunette did his best to not pout, but he knew failed when the other boy announced it.

“No need to pout, it sounds like a lovely idea. Maybe a bit childish, but a lovely idea nonetheless.”

“Maybe we can get a late lunch, early dinner situation later. I know a good restaurant that Kyungsoo recommends.” Yixing added on, ignoring the comment about the zoo.

Together they stand and the older boy holds out a hand.

“Shall we leave this park and head off on our date?”

“Let’s.” Jongdae smiled as he took the older boys hand and together they left the park bench only after they said bye to the cat of course.

* * *

One date, turned into many dates and Yixing was fresh out of ideas. He had even turned to the internet after his friends had run out of fun date ideas.

The brunette wasn’t even sure what they were at this point. Were they dating or were they still in the friend area. Could they be stuck in the gray area? Would that make them friends with benefits? Was that even what Jongdae was in this for?

Yixing groaned as the thoughts went into overload and he practically slid off the counter and onto the floor in a crouching position. He’d have to stand up soon, but for now he’d just contemplate his life like this.

“Flower delivery.” A cheerful voice called out. One so familiar it had Yixing torn between jumping up and falling to the floor before rolling under the counter to hide. After a brief silence with very little thought he went with the former and shot up from his crouched position on the floor.

“Hi.” Yixing smiled to the best of his abilities. It was awkward around the other boy because of their undeclared status.

Of course though the younger made the first move.

“These were ordered by Minseok.” Jongdae held out the bouquet of orange flowers that seemed to match the transition from summer to fall. It was gorgeous, with all the colors in the right place and how well the arrangement was put together.

“Did you make this?” 

 “Of course.” Jongdae smiled, the side of his mouth edging upwards. “You make the deserts don’t you? I make the flower arrangements. See how that works.” The dark haired boy leaned over the counter and pulled out a small white flower easily. If Yixing pulled out the flower it would most likely fall apart right then and there.

Jongdae leaned even further over the counter and when he attempted to approach Yixing with it, the latter backed away.

“Why are you backing up?”

The brunette did an innocent head tilt as the other boy whined. After seeing the other boy pout though for a couple seconds Yixing gave in and move forward again. The younger boys smiled returned as he placed the flower behind the others ear.

“Was that all you were whining for?” Yixing asked while trying to hide his smirk.

“Maybe?” Jongdae stepped back and began to rock on heels.

“Yixing have the flowers arrived?” Minseok called out and the boy in question obviously turned his eyes towards the noise leaving himself wide open.

A lot of things happened at once then. Jongdae had leaned even further over the counter and had placed his lips against Yixings. Poor Minseok was giggling and excusing himself as if he had walked in on them doing something other than kissing. Finally Kyungsoo came running out with Chanyeol in tow, the former boy had flour covering his hands.

Of course though by the time the duo had come out from the back Jongdae was already waving goodbye and hurrying off.

Yixing set the flowers down and proceeded to slide off the counter again like he was doing mere moments before Jongdae arrived. From his famed spot on the floor he began to whine much like Jongdae seemed to do.

“I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“Well,” Minseoks voice began as the older boy began to move around him on the floor. “I like the flowers Blooming Days create, so I’ll be getting a fresh flower arrangement each day.”

Yixing looked up at his boss, suspicion in his eyes. The auburn haired boy was planning something.

“What are you up to?” The brunette stood pointing a figure at the boy in question.

“Me?” Minseok spoke so innocently and it would have worked on anyone, but they’ve been friends for a while. Yixing knew he was planning something and he knew that the only way to figure out what it was is to pull it from the other boys cold dead hands. Well not completely dead, maybe three fourths of the way since then he could still gather the needed information.

“Yes what are you up too?”

“Okay so…” Minseok began, slowly making his way to the back door after having set the flowers in a beautiful vase. “That is for me to know and you to find out.” The boy smiled widely and waved before ducking into the back. Shortly after his boss spoke up again. “Just play along Yixing. Play along like you have been for sometime.”

This was getting him nowhere and everyone was being cryptic. Not to mention his friend was now calling his potential boyfriends work place just to order flowers so they will see each other each day in hopes that the budding relationship between them will go somewhere. Yixing whined out loud and was grateful for the surprising lack of costumers.

He crouched back down and almost wanted to cry into one of the available wax sheets since his life was becoming more complex than he would enjoy. Unfortunately though the bell above the door chimed and Yixing had to stand once again. Work called. Even with the customer prattling their order away he couldn’t stop staring at the vase full of gorgeous orange and white flowers.

It was only when a little girl came by that he was reminded of the flower behind his ear.

By the time his shift was over he had long since removed the flower and was instead staring at it as if it held answers. Maybe it did because as Yixing went home that night he had his answer and knew what to do.

He was going to take their relationship to the next step.

Two days later the orange flowers began to wilt and Jongdae showed back up with a new arrangement. Yixing asked him the question that has been looming over his mind for some time. Jongdae said yes and suddenly Yixing was no longer the single little sheep at work. 

* * *

“Did you put in the movie?”

“Yep.”

“How about the drinks, I bought them earlier. Did you find them?” Yixing asked as he hurried back into his living room with a box of half cheese and half pepperoni pizza in hand. “How about the plates?”

“Okay,” Jongdae stood up from where he was sat on the couch and approached. “You need to relax. We have everything and more that we will need for our late night movie date. So don’t you worry.”

The taller of the two made a small pout before stealing his boyfriends trademark response.

“Why?” His tone was whiny and clear implication of mockery. Now it was Jongdaes turn to pout. However, the other boy didn’t look good pouting and Yixing felt bad. To make it up to the younger he leaned down slightly, since the distance between them wasn’t that much, and placed a gentle kiss to Jongdaes pouting lips.

“Please don’t be sad.” Yixing stated before taking his spot on the couch. He pulled out a plate and grabbed a pizza slice before handing it over to the boy beside him. Jongdae thanked him, a slight pout still on his face.

It grew silent and the air grew seemingly tense. Yixing could feel a problem arising.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Jongdae spoke honestly and he set the plate on the table before leaning on the taller boy. “I mean maybe I do know, but at the same time everything feels all jumbled.”

Yixing closed the box of pizza after taking a slice for himself. He turned his head slight and rested it on the other boys.

“Tell me what’s wrong. It’s my job to make sure you are personally happy.”

The brunette knew he won when the younger boy let out a small laugh.

“I just feel like our relationship is moving too slow. I mean we only started dating two weeks ago, but still. I feel like I’ve known you forever and I literally feel like we already act like a married couple. Not to mention Junmyeons pregnant, has been since late July.”

Yixing nodded and shifted slightly so he could hold the other boy in his arms while listening to him vent. He didn’t even dare interject to comment about Junmyeon, he’d ask about that later. “Maybe we should do something else. Or maybe I’m overthinking this and going to fast. We should-”

Yixing stood suddenly, shooting straight off the couch as the idea came to him suddenly. Every other thought seemingly left his brain and he had a single goal in mind.  

“Move in with me.” There was zero subtlety and grace about the way he announced it. Still it was clear cut to the point and Jongdae clearly liked the idea.

Yixing himself was a minute behind his words and took a minute for his brain to catch up with his mouth.

The younger boy quickly jumped off the couch and proceeded to hug the other boy. Together they jumped around the room in each others arms until the neighbor downstairs began to tap on the floor.

They laughed about it together as they fell back onto the couch to resume movie night.

Together they devoured the pizza and drank all the soda. By midnight neither had the energy to move from the comfy positon on the couch and so they fell asleep like that with no care in the world about how bad their backs would hurt the next day.

* * *

Baekhyun whined loud enough that anyone on the block could hear him. Chanyeol was beside him hauling up the remaining boxes from Jongdae and his shared apartment.

The tattoo artist was just sad because he was loosing his roommate. However, the unspoken truth remained in the air that Baekhyun wasn’t all that sad since he could spend more time with his tall baker boyfriend.

“Stop whining I know you’ll miss me, but hey look at the bright side.” Jongdae said, patting the older boys back.

“I am.” Baekhyuns whining seized as he did a quick suggestive eyebrow raise as he watched Chanyeol walk up the stairs. “I can assure you that I’m looking at the bright side.”

When Yixing finally managed to draw a line to see where the other boy was looking he faked a gag at the gross gesture. He also muttered some phrase in Chinese that Baekhyun must have understood to some degree because he instantly flipped the older boy off.  

“Stop openly staring at Chanyeols ass and help. I gave you the whole apartment now you can do whatever you want with him later, so get your dirty mind out of the gutter and help me out.”

“Fine. Fine.” Baekhyun held his hands up in surrender. “But when Chanyeol wants me to thank me for the good time tonight I’ll tell it was all thanks to you. Maybe I’ll throw sweet and innocent Yixing in somewhere too since he is the one who will be taking you away. Oh ho. I can only imagine the fun you two will get up to.” The red head began to prattle on and on, Yixing took that as his cue to run.

He picked up a box and smiled widely, not daring to say anything that would egg the other boy on further. So he dashed up the stairs and away from the annoying tattoo artist. Once back in his apartment he found Chanyeol and gave him a quick your welcome that left the taller boy confused.

Moments after he managed to set the box on the ground someone jumped on his back. He didn’t need to turn around to know who the laughter belonged to.

Yixing giggled out loud and wrapped his arms around Jongdaes legs to hold him in place while they ran around the apartment.

Their piggyback adventures came to an end when Baekhyun entered the apartment with a small box and Chanyeol close behind carrying the remaining boxes.

“Well that looks to be the last of it.” The taller boy set the boxes next to the remainder of the pile and stepped back to survey the scene of piled boxes with hurried sharpie dictating their contents. “There seems to be a lot of work ahead of you two, so we’ll take our leave early.”

Chanyeol wiped his free hand over his forehead and before he even got a chance to do anything he was being hauled out of the apartment by Baekhyun.

“Let the lovebirds settle in and christen their joining of apartments.” The loud red head shouted followed by a faint, “remember to stay safe!”      

Yixing set Jongdae down gently on the couch and didn’t dare speak about the blush on the other boys face. After all he probably had a similar shade coloring the tips of his ears.

“So were should we start?” The younger boy stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. Yixing pointed to the largest set of boxes and together the approached the daunting pile.

Two hours later and the boxes were all unpacked. Belongings were placed accordingly and memorable stories were told. They got to know each more and shared tons of secrets. There was a lot of pulling out photos and placing frames on tabletops. Music from the radio played throughout the apartment as they jammed out while cleaning.

Much to Baekhyuns dismay they wouldn’t christen the apartment. Instead they laid down to sleep in Yixings bed, the christening would have to wait another day.

* * *

“So after the eggs we add the vanilla?”

“Yep.” Yixing picked up the measuring cup and checked the measurement again before bringing it over Jongdae who was hovering over a bowl of almost complete cookie dough.

It was a nice winter day in January and Jongdae had stated he wanted cookies. Of course anything that the younger wanted Yixing made sure to deliver. For Jongdae he’d do just about anything and that became evident when he asked him to run to the store one morning for ice cream. The older boy made sure to get a pint of half and half, the other boys favorite, and even set some warmed up chocolate chip cookies into the ice cream when he got back.

Yixing watches as Jongdae pours the vanilla in and then begins the stand mixer again. While that goes they start to clean and prepare the cookies sheets. While the baker doesn’t necessarily bake all the time he did pick up several tricks. If he wanted to he could become a baker at work, but now he prefers to work at the counter. Especially on flower delivery days.

Jongdae stopped the mixer and threw in the chocolate chip chunks along with some other candy pieces.

“All set?” Yixing moved over and took the bowl, quickly setting them on the cookie sheet before placing them in the oven. While they waited they cleaned and had fun.

Jongdae had a smear of flour on his cheek and Yixing had two flour hand prints on his butt by the time the first batch was done. After the second one was done Yixing got to work scraping off four of the cookies and placing them in a bowl while Jongdae appeared with some ice cream. While the younger was placing a good amount of ice cream on the cookie pile Yixing made a dash for the toppings.

Whipped cream, chocolate sauce for Yixing, raspberry sauce for Jongdae, and jimmies. Other candy pieces and fruit were optional. Once their creation was finished the duo dug in.

Jongdae gave a satisfactory thumbs up and gave Yixing a quick kiss to the cheek. Of course though then the war broke out again and the taller boy had ice cream dripping off his left cheek.

“Really?” Yixing whined while pouting hoping that it would fool the other boy. It didn’t though and Jongdae simply laughed loudly while waving around his spoon.

The brunette didn’t like how things weren’t working out and took the can of whipped cream, giving it a good shake before beginning the chase. The younger boy was unfortunately slower and went down with a scream before whipped cream covered his face.

Yixing laughed at his revenge before hurrying back to the kitchen for more ammo. Thankfully at that moment the stove timer went off. He made sure to slowly pull out the second batch and place the third one in, giving him more free time from being ambushed. When he turned though he noticed that Jongdae wasn’t in the kitchen and he began to worry that he crossed a line.

He went back to the living room and found Jongdae sitting on the couch, his face clean and a towel covered in the white substance in his hands.

“I’m sorry.” Yixing took the seat beside the other boy and didn’t even mind when the other leaned his head against him.

“Would you ever want to spend a heat with me?” Jongdae said while twisting the damp towel in his hands.

Yixing felt time stop around him, the answer a delicate matter in this situation.

Despite it being the modern days and with all the advanced medication and technology for second genders it was still a subject talked quietly about. Yixing himself was an alpha and knew that Jongdae was an omega. He knew the basics and he knew that some people still valued old traditions that came with the second genders such as marrying before spending a heat together.

“Is this a proposal?”

Jongdae hit him hard with the towel and Yixing whined rubbing his chest where he was hit.

“No. It’s just that I’ve been thinking and we’ve been together for sometime and I think we should take it to the next level.” It was lie, well for the most part and Yixing could tell with the way Jongdae began to tap his foot against the rug. So he waited knowing that the silence would get the other to crack and open up.

“The price for heat suppressants is rising and I’m not sure I can keep spending money on them. If I wasn’t in a relationship then I wouldn’t even hesitate to buy them, but you’re here and well I was thinking that if you weren’t against the idea then you could, you know, help me out. Plus Junmyeon also recommended that we do this to save money.” The last part was whispered and Yixing barely heard it. Either way he ignored it knowing that from the tales Jongdae told of the six months pregnant Junmyeon it wasn’t better to ask.

“If you really want me to and you are a thousand percent sure on the idea, then I won’t hesitate to help you out.” Yixing leaned over to look at the younger boy in the eyes. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

A smile crossed the other boys face and Yixing was happy that the other was seemingly less troubled.

“So anything?”

“Anything.” The brunette responded without hesitation.

“Well then for starters you can go pull out the last batch of cookies before the fire department does.”

Yixing shot out of his seat as he remembered the goods in the oven and raced into at record speed to pull them before they turned even more burnt. When Jongdae walked in they shared a knowing look and at the same time spoke out their thoughts.

“We give them to Baekhyun.”

Yixing took off the oven mitts and turned the oven off before wrapping an arm around Jongdaes waist. He sighed deeply and placed a gentle kiss against the other boys head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Winter passed and so did spring. During the second day in May Junmyeon and Kris welcomed a little boy that they named Zitao. Instantly the little kid stole the hearts of everyone, even punkish Baekhyun. It gave Jongdae a mild case of baby fever as well.

Soon Summer was coming to a close soon as well.

Yixing smiled as he continued to wash the dishes at work.

It was almost his first anniversary with Jongdae and he was beaming with happiness. Yes the event was still months away, but that meant he had months to plan.

“Why are you humming?” Minseok asked as he slid over and held out his lunch, a sandwich. Yixing took a bite thankful that his friend hadn’t forgot about him after shoving him away from the counter to do dishes.

“Nothing.” Yixing shook his head and made a little mocking noise before sticking out his tongue. Jongdae had certainty affected him with his pure personality and yet joyful chaotic self. Yixing who was once called pure and innocent was now tainted in his friends eyes. Though it was all joking in the end and they were all seriously happy for him and Jongdae.

“Well I heard from someone that you two finally took things a step further a couple weeks ago.” The brunette almost dropped the dish he was holding. There was no need to look over to know that the older boy was wagging his eyebrow, a key trademark learned from Baekhyun. He whined and did a little dance in place as he tried to think of the best way to divert the upcoming question. “So when you going to ask the boy to be yours forever?”

Yixing looked over hoping his friend would get back to his so called boss duties. However, the boy was now leaning against the sink counter and finishing up his sandwich with those cat like eyes staring Yixing down into answering.    

“I’m not sure and yes we did take our relationship a step further.”

“That means you’re both off the market for life then.” Yixing must have made a spaced out look or at least something along those lines because the other boy spoke up again. This time to clarify his implications. “You bit him, he bit you. I can see the bite mark I’m not stupid. So you two are mated for life then, claimed if that’s the term kids use now a days.”

Yixing nodded slowly more focused on the dish before him.

He can see where the conversation is going and he knows that Minseok will keep pestering him to marry the other boy only because he cares about them both.

“I’m not to sure about anything at the moment. We’re just going to stay this way till we figure out what we want to do. Jongdae agrees that there is no big rush to do anything.”

Minseok sighed and Yixing knew that the other was going to back off.

“I trust that you’ll do things the right way.” Yixing let out a breath. “However,” Minseok moved closer and pulled the sink head away from the younger boy. “If you hurt him then,” The shorter boy moved his index finger across his throat and Yixing nodded slowly. The message setting in.

Hurt Jongdae he dies. Metaphorically.

He hopes.

Minseok can be a bit of a wild card, Luhan doesn’t help with that either. The deer looking boy had sweet looks, but strictly evil intentions. It was a miracle someone would love him. That’s why Minseok was an absolute wild card in Yixings eyes. All because he married the visual beauty with the mind full of evil.

“Now get back to work. I’ll let you go early today since you have someone waiting for you at home.” Minseok pat him on the back before walking away.

“Eh? Jongdae got home early?” Yixing tilted his head curious as to why the younger would get home earlier than usual. Typically he would pick Yixing up in his car then drive them home together. Was he not getting a ride today?

“Junmyeon said he wasn’t feeling well.” Minseok shrugged and disappeared into his office.

Yixing didn’t question things further, instead he only hoped the younger had managed to maneuver his way through the mess they called a medicine cabinet.

The clock seemed to move even slower considering Yixing had a reason to go home for once. He was worried about the others state and everyone else was seemingly able to tell.

Kyungsoo already snapped at him and Chanyeol told him to go sit in the freezer. Eventually it lead to him getting let out three hours earlier than planned.

He packed away a small cake he made for Jongdae only for him to realize that the younger might be to sick to eat it. Either way he brought it along and let Minseok drive him home without a fight.

As soon as they pulled into the lot for his apartment he stopped and stared. Junmyeons car was sitting in one of the spots up front, the boy himself was in the front seat on his phone.

“Is that Junmyeon?”

“I think so.”

“Did you plan something?” Minseok asked as they exited the car and approached Junmyeon.

Yixing knocked on the window and watched as the other jumped where he sat. Junmyeons appeared as though he’d been through the wringer. Zitao must really be taking a toll on him.

Regardless the boy turned the car on and proceeded to roll down the window. Sure enough the boy had dark circles under his eyes and looked like hell. Gotta love kids right?

“Did you talk to Jongdae yet?” The brunette asked with curious eyes. It felt like he knew something that Yixing didn’t.

“No.” Yixing turned ready to run up the stairs and to his apartment. Ready to ask Jongdae why Junmyeon was sitting in their apartments lot waiting for him to talk to the younger boy.

“Go on up. I’ll be here if you need me.” Minseok spoke as he pocketed his keys.

“No need. You can leave.” Yixing hugged his friend and hoped that the other couldn’t sense the worry. “Luhan’s waiting for you so go.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting.”

“I’m positive. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Yixing didn’t give the other boy a chance to attack back or give a good reason to stay.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Once they parted from the hug the brunette began the walk to his apartment, rushing past Junmyeon in the car and towards Jongdae.

He turned the key once it was in the lock and stepped into his apartment. It was dark and Jongdaes shoes weren’t there, only the pair of slippers that the other wore when inside the house.

Yixing toed off his shoes and stepped into his slippers before disappearing into the house.

“Jongdae?”

“In the living room.”

The other boys voiced sounded quiet and amiss from the typical joyous attitude. Something was wrong.

“Jongdae is something.” Yixing stopped suddenly as he stepped into the room, his mind becoming more confused at the sight of a packed duffel bag slung around Jongdaes shoulder. “What's the bag for?”

“I think we should take a break.”

“A break?” The older boy stepped into the room, shock seeming to set in alongside a twinge of the fear that the other boy might actually leave.

“Yes a break. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Jongdae stepped past the taller boy who was frozen in place. Yixing grabbed his hand though at last minute preventing the other boy from walking away.

“Why?”

“I have my reasons that you don’t need to know.” The dark haired boy held a strong stance but the older boy could see through the façade and see the sadness in his eyes.

“Tell me what's wrong. I’ll make things right.”

Jongdae shook his head and Yixing debated on pleading more.

The other boy seemed to make up his mind though and removed his hand from the older boys. Yixing didn’t chase him, his thoughts still muddled and trying to catch up to the situation.

“We can work this out.” He shouted as he began to chase the other boy out of the house, his mind finally catching up to the situation at hand. Jongdae had a head start though and Yixing could hear the car start up as he rushed out with an old pair of sandals on. More desperate to catch Jongdae before he ran off than anything else.

“Jongdae wait!” Yixing went down the stairs faster than ever before. When he got down to the lot though he could only watch as Junmyeons car left the lot.

“Betrayer!”

The brunette cursed at his luck and did some air punches in an attempt to get rid of all the anger and confusion.

It wore off quickly, all the hurt he was feeling from the other boy leaving replaced by a need to know why. The unanswered question looming over his head and holding an infinite possibility of good or bad reasons.

Did Yixing forget to do dishes? Or did he forget to pay the water bill?

He didn’t dare let Jongdae shower with cold water ever again, the other boy never stopped complaining and used it as a trump card for the longest time. Jongdae would still use the deemed traumatic experience if the situation required such a drastic excuse.   

Yixing stepped back into his apartment with a heavy heart and sat down on the couch where Jongdae was mere minutes ago. He picked up one of the tacky pillows they bought shortly after moving in and screamed into it.  

After regaining his senses, he picked up his phone and texted Minseok telling him to give him Junmyeons number along with the boys address if he had it.

The head florist was going to pay for stealing Jongdae away and conspiring against him.

Kim Junmyeon was going to pay big time when Yixing got his hands on him. That was a promise.

* * *

Yixing snapped officially when Junmyeon himself showed up to deliver the flowers two days later. It was like the other boy was simply walking straight towards his death with no regrets. Unfortunately the other didn’t manage to catch Yixings evil little smile or the glint in his eyes.

Together it took both Minseok and Chanyeol to pull him off of Junmyeon and remove the plastic fork he had pressed against the others side.

“Okay you need to relax.” Minseok stated as he snatched the fork away rather rudely. “Speak before stabbing.”

“No stabbing at all please.” Junmyeon spoke up beyond the counter, looking at the two boys in possession of the fork as crazy. One quick sharp look from Yixing though had him shaking and the boy noticed that he was quick to correct himself. “If I may interject, stabbing would be unnecessary. You could probably still cut me open from the wound I suffered because of Zitao.”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol pushed the trio away from the counter to help the next costumer who looked a tad bit bewildered. “Go talk out back, you’re scaring away the costumers.”

Yixing shot the tall boy a quick death glare, but listened nonetheless. For a moment he even doubted Minseoks position in this scene. However once they were behind his office doors he was placing Junmyeon kindly in the chair across from his desk.

“If I leave you alone you won’t attempt to kill him would you?”

“No. If he just tells me where Jongdae is then we wouldn’t even need to be in a confrontation with each other. If he would just let him speak to me I’d be happy.” Yixing spoke with the most level head response he could think of.

“He’s at my apartment watching over Zitao and he really doesn’t want to speak to you.” Junmyeon crossed his legs. To Yixing it was a sign of a fight so he quickly plucked a pen from Minseoks desk and approached the other. That sure scared the other as he quickly stood and his best friend quickly grabbed his arms, holding him back.

“Just help them fix this or I really will have him stab you.” Minseok countered as he struggled to hold on to the angry Yixing.

“Okay. Fine.” Junmyeon sat back down and shrugged. “He’s really at work at the moment, if you confront him there he can’t run since its only him who is working.”

“I don’t want to corner him into submission.” Yixing set the pen down seeing how messed up everything was. “I want him to come to me and talk to me. If I was to just show up I’d seem pathetic and I don’t want to make him feel like he has to tell me. I would love it if he would tell me.”

Minseok pat his back and Junmyeon sighed, they both knew he made a fair point.

“Tell him I’ll be waiting for him at home whenever he decides to talk to me about this.” Yixing smiled and pat Junmyeon on the shoulder as he walked out of Minseoks office.

He returned to the counter and took over for a flustered Chanyeol. When Junmyeon left he waved goodbye and hoped that the older boy wouldn’t betray him again.

The rest of the shift seemed to pass by as Yixing busied himself with making a variety of baked goods. Minseok had him step down from the counter after some woman tipped him a twenty because he seemed depressed and she thought he could use a drink after work. He even managed to snag a persons number. So he was sent to the back as to not turn the tip jar into a charity for his confused and hurt heart via big bills and business cards.

By the time he got home he didn’t even bother to notice the pair of shoes or the missing pair of slippers. He just moved into the house as he did before Jongdae, heading straight for the bed.

“Yixing.”

He jumped at the sound of his name, clearly startled and even a curse worked its way past his lips.

The brunette quickly regained composure and looked towards the sound of the voice. The angelic voice that was familiar. His eyes landed on Jongdae the moment he realized that the other was indeed before him. He rubbed his eyes twice just to be sure that he wasn’t seeing things again.

Yixing approached with caution and sat down on the couch a good foot away from the other boy.

“I’m sorry for running like that. I just got scared.”

The boy in question watched as Jongdae bit his lip, a small nervous quirk the other had picked up on shortly into their relationship.

“I told you I’m here if you need me. I’d do anything for you. If you needed to take a break that lasted for years I would wait. I told you this so there is no reason to be sorry. I was just a bundle of mixed emotions when you left, I’m over it and realize how childish I was.”

Jongdae moved closer and Yixing tensed a bit, watching as the space between them gradually shrunk.

“No I was childish, we both are nearing our mid twenties and are adults. We should talk through things instead of running away from them.” Silence settled between them as the younger boy began to fiddle with his shirt sleeve. “You see the thing is I might be pregnant.”

Jongdae didn’t dare look at him, so focused on their tacky ass carpet for once. Yixing froze though and the silence consumed the space around them once again.

“I don’t know what happened,” The other boy continued. “Maybe we did something wrong during my last heat or something. We’re both still relatively young though and I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

Yixing could tell when the other began to cry, he could hear it in the words he was speaking. He didn’t waste a single second to stand, starling the other. For once in his life he was going to listen to Minseok.

“Do you want the baby?” Yixing moved so he was sitting down on the floor in front of Jongdae. He moved to his knees as he cupped the other boys face, tears falling down slowly. The older boy hated to see the other cry. Jongdae should never be given a reason to cry.

“I do. I really can’t imagine getting rid of it at this point. I’m just not sure that I can do this. Can you believe I’m already attached to them?” Jongdae laughed through his tears at the end of his sentence and the older boy nodded.

“You get attached to everything. We almost brought home that rabbit because it looked at you with those so called adorable eyes.”

“I’m a mess. Or maybe it’s because of the time I spent with Zitao, he’s too cute.” Jongdae attempted to move Yixings hands away from his face with no avail, the taller boy wasn’t budging.

“We.” Yixing continued on, moving on from the whole previous situation. He moved his hands away from the boys face and instead took the boys hands into his own. “We can do this together.” He looked at Jongdae directly in the eyes, ready to say all that was on his mind. “I’d do anything for you and you know that. I would stay with you for life if you want to keep our kid. I would even give you my last name if you wanted it.”

Jongdaes tears came to an end right there instead replaced by a heavy sniffle.

“What?” The question seemed less of a what did you say and more of a did you say what I think you just said situation.

Yixing moved so only one of his knees were on the ground, his hands still holding onto Jongdaes tightly and brown eyes staring into brown eyes.

“Kim Jongdae will you marry me? I don’t have a ring thou-”

“Yes.” Jongdaes response was instantaneous and Yixing nearly didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. The youngers tears started up again as the boy hugged Yixing tightly. “Yes, I’ll marry you. I can’t imagine a life without you in it.”

Yixing stood and picked the boy up. He spun them around for a minute both consumed by pure bliss. Only after a moment did he remember the baby and began to panic.

“I didn’t hurt them did I?”

“You know this could all be a pregnancy scare?” Jongdae said and that snapped Yixing back to reality.

“Well if it is then maybe we should work hard towards making one officially.” Yixing smiled and Jongdae simply hit him though there was no denying the blush that the younger boy had across his face.

“Lets get to bed, we can figure this out tomorrow. It’s already pretty late and I missed you in my arms.”

“Me too.” Jongdae admitted as he pressed close to Yixings chest, wrapping his arms around the other boy. Of course though the older boy took the opportunity and picked the younger boy up bridal style, carrying him to their bedroom.

He laid Jongdae down before cuddling close with the blankets underneath them. 

It was silent for some time before Yixing spoke again.

“I promise to be there for you through the tough times and good times. I want to be the one who makes you smile and make you laugh. I know though sometimes I might make you cry, but that’s okay I just want us to be a family together and I want us to be happy together.” He wrapped his arms around the half asleep Jongdae and pressed a kiss to the boys forehead, earning a half hearted groan in return from the younger boy. “I love you Kim Jongdae.”

* * *

“Congratulations you are indeed pregnant. From the looks of things I’d estimate you to about six or seven weeks. I’ll go get some paperwork and have the doctor prescribe you some medication.” The doctor stood up and left the room leaving the couple alone for a moment.

Yixing could tell that Jongdae was nervous with how the other boy was keeping his hand in a death grip.

“If you want to change your mind and back out now Dae I would stand by you all the way.”

“I’m just nervous.” The younger boy leaned his head against the taller and hummed. “Just hold me please.”

“Anything for you.” Yixing didn’t waste time to move so his arms were around the other boy.

“Do you think we can do this?”

“We can do anything if we’re together.” Yixing responded back smiling at the cheesiness. Apparently Jongdae had a similar thought as he quickly hit the other boy.

“Stop being cheesy.”

“Why?”

Jongdae hit the boy again for impersonating his famous line.

“Do it again and you’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

By the time the doctor came back in with all the paperwork and prescriptions set up the duo were laughing so hard that it seemed hysterical. It took a couple to assure the doctor that they were indeed fine before he allowed to let them leave.

* * *

“Wow I can’t believe you’re not only engaged now, but you are also preparing to be a father.” Chanyeol stated while placing the dough over one of his heaven like apple pies.

“Yeah neither can I.” Yixing responded while filling his own pie with a mountain of blueberries.

It was a rare sort of off day at work where they just spent the day preparing deserts or more specifically the specialty dessert of the fall season. Pies. So many pies.

They would spend the whole day preparing dough, filling the pies, and even baking some of them. Sometimes Minseok would open up business late at night and sell a couple of fresh pies at an insane price, still though people bought them.

“Well I still find it funny how you are becoming a family faster than Minseok and Luhan despite the fact that its been a year since they married. Even Junmyeon and Yifan have started to pass on their tall genes.” Chanyeol didn’t mean any ill intent, but he knew the situation with Luhan and therefore it was highly uncalled for.

“That’s not nice Chanyeol.” Yixing pouted hoping that Minseok didn’t hear.

“Well he has a point.” Speak of the devil. “I mean who knew that our single little boy would eventually fall in love with my florist friend at my wedding and then they meet back up in Seoul.” Minseok doesn’t mean to have any ill intent or so it seems Yixing wants to believe. “Not only do they hit it off but they also are engaged a year later with a kid on the way. Just dandy.”

Yixing watched the other boy take the pies and pop a few into the oven. He couldn’t believe what Minseok just said.

“Hey, hey.” Chanyeol stepped in between them with bits of dough and egg wash on his hands. “Let’s not fight-”

“What do you even know about Jongdae? Do you realize that he doesn’t want a family? That he doesn’t want to be tied down?” Minseok was angry that much was clear to the younger boy.

“Our relationship doesn’t concern you if you plan to call it toxic.” Yixing didn’t give a care anymore and approached the other, easily pushing past Chanyeol. “What we do is none of your concern if you’re going to act like this.”

“I’m just upset that you don’t ask for his consent to anything. Did you even ask if he wanted to have a child or did you guilt trip him into it?”

Yixing stared dumbfounded at how Minseok was acting.

“It was accident. I respect Jongdae and prioritize his life over mine. Don’t start assuming things without knowing the facts first.” Yixing didn’t want to fight and instead threw down the apron he was wearing onto the table. He didn’t even bother clocking out and instead focused on getting out of the building, if possible he wanted to be away from Minseok at the moment.

“Hey! Wait!” Chanyeol was calling out to him and he could hear as the other boy struggled to follow him. “Please wait a minute. Hear me out.”

Yixing stopped on a dime nearly causing Chanyeol to run into his bike.

“Why can’t I hear it from him.”

“Luhan had a miscarriage.” Chanyeols tone was quiet as if it was some secret and maybe in some ways it was. “Minseok’s really torn up about it and Luhan’s no better. He’ll come around just understand that you and Jongdae have a steady relationship at the moment while theirs is in dangerous waters.”

The brunette listened, still not fully intent on forgiving his friend. However he couldn’t imagine loosing their child and for a moment he put himself mentally into Minseoks shoes. He too would be heart broken and upset. Not to mention he would also most likely lash out at a friend for being able to have kids. Still though he could talk about it rather than just starting to yell.

“He should still talk about it rather than yell. We’re friends and friends should be happy for each other.” Yixing stated voicing his thoughts before getting back onto his bike and pedaling away from The Busy Bean Café.

He didn’t really have a care in the world about where he went however he knew that he was heading off to see Jongdae. He needed a little reassurance and needed to know that he wasn’t being to forceful with the younger boy. All Minseok had managed to do back there was fill his head with doubt and worry.

Blooming days was quiet when he pulled up to the front, it was almost four in the afternoon so that was no terrible shock. From what Jongdae often told him their business did more running errands and delivering arrangements than actual in store pickups.

For some time Jongdae a majority of running off and delivering flowers when Junmyeon was no longer able to do so. He would have to talk to the other about dropping flowers off to big businesses while pregnant. That was a big no-no.

He dropped his bike against the wall where Jongdaes car was parked and stepped into the building, a small bell on the door announcing his arrival.

“Hi there!” Jongdaes voice called out from a distance. “What can I help you with today?” The other boy clearly hadn’t seen him yet since his head was down writing on a piece of paper at light speed.

Yixing took in the small shop that was lined with flowers on every wall, it was extremely colorful and smelled wonderful. Vases, some empty and some full lined wooden shelves. A select few flowers and succulents hung in translucent pots in front of the window. The whole floor seemed like something straight out of a greenhouse and the interior seemed vintage. It gave off a real homey vibe that also screamed late 80s early 90s.

It was defiantly the embodiment of Junmyeon and his aesthetics with maybe a dash of Yifan thrown in. Or so the variety of license plates on the back wall gave hint too. From a quick glance many of them seemed to be from other countries and not just South Korea.

“Yixing?” Jongdaes voice brought him back to reality and he turned his attention away from the shop and to the boy behind the counter. Jongdaes dark hair was a nice contrast to the white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the dark jeans he wore. A simple black apron with a dinosaur pin next his nametag though made Yixing laugh.

“Morning Sunshine.” The older boy strolled over to the front counter and leaned on it while smiling at the other boy. “Can I bother you to buy a sunflower?”

“As a single or an arrangement?” Jongdae pulled out a pen and began to twirl it on his finger. Just being around the boy already was making Yixing feel better.

“An arrangement please.”

“Okay and before I process this can I inquire to who it shall be going to?”

“A special person in my life who has given me so much and all I can offer are a couple sunflowers that shine just like him.” Yixing smirked and Jongdae playfully hit him on the head with the pen.

“Idiot don’t waste money when you can take me out on a date.”

“Do you want to go out on a date?” Yixing inquired resuming his position leaning over the counter. “Because I can order a whole car full of sunflowers just for you my dear.”

Jongdae threw the pen at him before laughing and Yixing couldn’t help but snatch the corner of the boys apron. He pulled the other boy across the counter and kissed him right then and there.

“I swear that old lady is still nagging us about how we got the color wrong. Like no mam you are color blind.” Junmyeon complained as he walked right to the counter ignoring the duo in the midst of a lip lock altogether.

Jongdae pulled away first noticing that his boss and friend was struggling to find something amongst the paperwork under the register. Of course the younger boy found it instantly and gave his friend a pat on the back wishing him luck.

Yixing watched the scene with interest and really desperately wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Jongdae. The thought hit him like a train.

“Can we still do _that_ when you’re pregnant?”

“Hm?” Jongdae asked with an eyebrow quirk despite knowing exactly what Yixing was talking about.

“Don’t be mean.” The older boy began to whine and walked around the counter to envelop the other in a hug.

“Well I’m not sure, but hell I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“No. I’m going to melt.” Yixing returned the pout and Jongdae gave him another quick kiss.

“We’ll figure things out.”

Hearing the familiar words he remembers why he was here in the first place.

“Did you hear about Minseok and Luhan?” Yixing leaned with his back against the counter and didn’t see the costumer until the small bell rang. Instantly Jongdae went into business mode, pushing the older boy towards the back.

Yixing saw it as his chance and escaped to the back to find the man in charge. Sure enough Junmyeon was sitting in his office with the door open. The younger boy slipped into the room and took a seat at the available chair. Thankfully the other boy was off the phone and seemed to have worked out the situation from before.

“Junmyeon can I request an arrangement?” Yixing gave him the innocent eyes and hoped that the boy could see his want for a discount.

“Sure what for?”

“Sunflowers.” Junmyeon had a pen prepared to write down all the information and Yixing wanted to laugh. “Just sunflowers and lots of them. If possible can you stick little cardboard dinosaurs somewhere in there?”

Junmyeon was looking at him dumbfounded.

“You want me to make an arrangement of sunflowers with little cardboard dinosaurs?”

“Yes.”

“Then go to down the corner to the craft store, you can even call it a do it yourself project if you will.”

Yixing pouted, the action being the one that always won over Jongdae regardless of the situation. It had no affect on Junmyeon though and that much was clear.

“Please?”

There was a beat of silence before the other brunette sighed and picked up the pen before starting to write.

“What size?”

“You decide.” Junmyeon stared up at him with a simple expression that can be described as please don’t. “You can decide the whole thing and just charge me in the end. Don’t tell him who it’s from either just tell him it’s from a special someone.”

“How cliché.”

“Oh shush.”

“Yixing are you bothering Junmyeon to make you a flower arrangement?” The boy in question could hear the threat and wondered if the boy across the desk could. Most likely not by the look he exchanged between them. Yixing begged him with his eyes and his credit card which was peeking out of pocket, he waved the latter a little bit in hopes to tempt the flower shop owner.

“No. He was just curious about the color blind lady.”

“Junmyeon if you lie to me just to cover his ass, then you too will get in trouble.” Jongdae crossed his arms and Yixing could hear his footsteps enter the room. Strong hands gripped his shoulders as a warning and he tapped Jongdaes hand using his own hand that wasn’t holding onto his card.

“He wasn’t. He wasn’t don’t worry.” Yixing stepped out of the chair after successfully pocketing his card and took Jongdaes hand in his own. Together the duo walked out the room and Yixing hoped that Junmyeon kept to his word.

“So are we ever going to discuss what we are supposed to do with _that_ or is that only a problem I’m thinking about?” Yixing inquired curious to hear what the other boy would have to say.

“Would you shut up about that?” Jongdae hit the taller boys arm playfully, still though he smiled. “We’ll worry about that when the time comes.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Yixing joined Jongdae back out front ready to help however he could.

Before they went home together Junmyeon approached him about the arrangement and finalized the details. Now he just needed to get a ring.

* * *

Maybe the ring was easier than the flowers because it was apparently more practical. The flowers would wilt in a couple days while the ring would last forever or so Jongdae claimed. Yixing seemed to think that the only thing that mattered was how much love he was expressing and giving to the other boy.

The simple band of metal with a couple of stones seemed to be just what Jongdae was looking for since the other boy fell in love with the ring right away. He didn’t complain about the ring nope, nor did he complain about the little cardboard dinosaurs inside the flower arrangement. Nope instead what Jongdae complained about was the fact that he wasted a crap ton of money on the flowers that could have been used as a nice date.

Jongdae had just passed the three month mark and it finally seemed that his morning sickness was slowing down. There was even a small bump now that Yixing was completely smitten with. It was like the whole thing about being parents was finally coming to light. Life wasn’t playing games with their minds and tricking them.

The dark haired boy hurried over from where he was on the other side of the room still setting up the flowers. Jongdae gave Yixing a brief kiss to confirm their arrangement. With the ring it became official that they were engaged and officially fiancés.

* * *

“Okay no more.” Yixing rolled over onto his side of the bed out of breath, Jongdae seemed to be fine though. Even after three rounds of sex the boy was insatiable.

“Please?”

“Jongdae I have no clue how you can even still be up and ready to go when you are nearly seven months pregnant. Please spare me.” Yixing whined and did a sort of scream into the pillow in hopes that the other boy could understand where he was coming from.

“The couch.”

“Huh?” The brunette lifts his head up to stare at his pregnant lover. “What?”

“The couch that’s where you’re sleeping tonight.” Jongdae pointed straight towards the door and pulled the blanket over himself, stealing it completely away from Yixing. The younger boys mood had done another complete one-eighty, something Yixing was still getting accustomed to. Or so he thought.

“That’s not fair.” Yixing whined while standing, he wasn’t sure he wanted to listen to the other boys instructions. He knew though that if he didn’t then the boy might cry and that wouldn’t be fun.

“Well we don’t always get what we want.” Jongdae rolled over, successfully turning away from the other boy.

“Please.” Yixing begged knowing that the chances of the other boy changing his mind were slim.

“Nope.”

Defeated the brunette walked out to the couch and made himself comfy.

No more than fifteen minutes later Jongdae walked out screaming at him to come to bed and was crying because he thought Yixing didn’t love him anymore. All the older boy could do for a majority of his significant others breakdown was stare and watch along with offering the occasional nod.

Nonetheless Yixing followed after his fiancé back to their shared bed where they cuddled until the alarm rang at seven when the older boy would have to go to work.

* * *

Yixing was worried. He was always worried nowadays. All because of Jongdae who at the moment was due any day now and yet he refused to have the older boy stay home.

The sadness he was feeling was portrayed by a bunch of sad smiley faces on a series of vanilla cupcakes, which were for a birthday party tomorrow. Unfortunately Chanyeol had noticed and shoved him away before he made the happy cakes officially depressed.

“Go talk to Minseok. I’m sure he’ll let you out early today.” Kyungsoo piped up from where he was making some more small cakes as a spring special.

Yixing nodded and sighed before heading off to Minseoks office.

“Minseok do you mind if I leave early?” The brunette asked promptly as he popped his head into said boss’s office.

“Sure.” Minseok responded without even taking a second to look up from the paperwork on his desk. “You can take time off until the baby’s born. It’s the eighth of April today I can give you a week since I can see it worrying you half to death.” Yixing would kiss the boy behind the desk if he could. “If it bothers you that much, I can see if Luhan or Baekhyun will spend time with Jongdae to assure he’s safe after the week is up.”

“Baekhyun will do since I doubt he’s actually working.” Yixing was doing a little dance inside his head where he was celebrating this small victory. He was so happy that he was even entrusting the overly kink sharing Baekhyun watch over his 8 and a half months pregnant fiancé.

Baekhyun seemed different though, more mellow and sad as of late. Maybe he’d ask Chanyeol about it if he got a chance since the other boy was a bit jumpier than usual. At most they were probably just experiencing trouble in paradise like boys their age did.

“Okay I’ll shoot him a text and let you what he says.”

“Thank you!” The brunette was already half way down the stairs and clocked out quickly before hopping onto his bike and heading home.

“Jongdae, I’m back.” Yixing smiled through his words as he set his keys down on the small hook that the other boy insisted on a little after they moved in together.

“I’m in the bedroom!”

The older boy quickly took off his shoes and hung his work uniform on the dining room chair as he passed. He smiled widely as he turned into their room taking in the sight of Jongdae looking very pregnant and seemingly moody.

“How have you been?” Yixing asked as he got to work. He picked up one of their firmer pillows and placed it under the omegas swollen feet, rubbing them to ease the possibilities of cramps.

“Well I’m agitated because I have a bad sense to nest and I’m stuck to the bed almost all day. When I do get up everything hurts and my feet get cramps. I also have to pee like every five minutes, I’m sick and tired of this. I just want the baby to get out already.”

Yixing stopped the foot massage and moved onto his side of the bed, lying beside the other boy.

“Well the doctor said he wanted to give it a week and then he’d officially look into the possibility of inducing your labor.” The older boy didn’t need to look over to know the other boy was pouting. Jongdae was highly against the inducing his labor idea the moment it was brought up despite the fact that the doctor reassured it be completely normal and very safe. Still the younger boy was against.

“We still don’t have a nursery yet.” Jongdaes pout didn’t waver.

“I’m working the best I can so I can buy our family a home. A permanent home with multiple stories, a garden out front and a big backyard so our children can run around.”

“Children? Um nope. Not unless you plan on having them. I don’t think I could go through this again, I’m miserable. Plus I will look so chubby forever now.”

“I think that you are perfect the way you are and that I respect your decision. However, I do hope you reconsider.” Yixing placed a kiss to Jongdaes temple before standing up. 

“What do need me to do?”

The older boy asked as he took a brief look around the small bedroom. Clothes were all over the place accompanied by a wide variety of towels and blankets all because of Jongdaes intense nesting instincts kicking it. The worst of the pile was aside the small bassinet that Yixings parents had got them.

They weren’t too pleased with the news at first, but then warmed up to the idea and were honestly thrilled once the realization of grandkids came into the picture.

Other than the bassinet all they had was a small storage container of clothes along with a couple boxes of diapers. All in all they had the essentials down pat, just no room. Yixing had already began to look into finding the perfect house and was narrowing down his search. He had a few already in mind and now it was just up to him to save the money for such a venture.

Despite all he had saved up, he knew that he was still going to have to ask his parents to borrow money. Jongdaes been off work for months and he was the only one bringing in money, and with minimum wage as it is finding a steady incoming for a new family was challenging. More times than not Yixing was hiding the bills and then paying them off after battling with the company over the phone to give him a little more time.

Money was not something he wanted Jongdae to worry about and therefore he began to look into other options for work. He had to keep the money problems away from his fiancé and work towards figuring them out by himself. At least for now. Stress wasn’t good for Jongdae.

“I’m not sure.” The younger boy responded. “It’s just small and I’m not to sure how we’ll deal with a sleeping baby who cries every few hours.”

Yixing nodded and decided to not worry to much about it. He’d ask his parents to borrow money and then he’d buy the house for his family. It’d be a surprise for after the baby was born which was soon hopefully. Yixing wasn’t too sure how much longer he could stand Jongdaes whining.

* * *

“Dae!” Yixing looked frazzled. Okay maybe more like a ghost with the flour all over his face and hands, a white towel in his right hand doing its best to remove the white substance. Not to mention he was calling out to his fiancé in the middle of the reception desk hoping someone could maybe give this dad to be a hint as to what to do. He was panicky since the call less than an hour ago.

The brunette was in the middle of pulling a bag of flour down when Chanyeol burst into the room saying that Jongdae had gone into labor. Of course Yixing was caught off guard and the flour fell on him.

He didn’t even have a second to wash, just threw off his shirt and told someone to clock out for him. Before actually hoping into Chanyeols car, Baekhyun was the one who gave the call and where Baekhyun was Chanyeol was bound to follow, the older boy had a water bottle or three doused over his head and several towels thrown his way.

Yixing did the best with his situation and even then the nurses stopped him. They told him to wash his face quickly and change into one of those blue surgical outfits that nurses wore. When he was finally deemed clean, well clean enough, he hurried off to find Jongdae. Chanyeol had long since left him to sit in the waiting room with Baekhyun. The tattoo artist was apparently kicked out because he had no relation to the patient.

Yixing though, after much protesting, did have a solid relationship. Not only was he engaged to Jongdae, but said boy was also having his kid. So of course they let him in.

By the time the brunette had found Jongdaes room he was a breathing mess. It sounded like he had just run a marathon prior when in reality he might as well as have.

Yixing pushed open the door and Jongdae was there. Laying down on his side and clutching a pillow while his dark hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat. All in all the boy looked gorgeous despite the situation and the hospital gown that almost always looked tacky. When the other boys hazel eyes landed on Yixing he smiled despite the pain he seemed to be in.

The older boys protective instincts began to kick in as he rushed to his significant others side.

“Hey,” Yixing took a towel off of the side table and began to dab away the sweat on Jongdaes face. The younger boy was still whining even in this situation, in a way it was cute. “How are you feeling?”

“In short I feel like hell.”

“I’m sorry, you know that if I could do anything then I would.”

Jongdaes eyes scrunched up and his face contorted into one of pain, his hand began to search for Yixings. The older helped the other boy ride out his contractions while sweet talking to him and letting Jongdae almost break his hand.

Yixing would never be able to return a gift as precious as the one Jongdae had given him that day. Through all the pain and screaming he watched the other go through along with all the verbal threats that were ultimately meaningless he knew that there was no way he would be able to give a gift of equal value.

Through the times when Jongdae would tell him quietly that he was terrified and for the moments when he began to cry, Yixing could only talk his lover down. Hoping to quell the fear and reassure the younger boy.

On April twelfth at nine forty in the morning Jongdae had given birth to their first kid. A little boy weighing just under seven pounds with Yixings pale skin. It would be some time before his eyes opened and even then the color would most likely change.

By ten forty they signed the papers for their baby and had a name picked out.

At eleven, they had their first official moments free of chaos with the new family member.

The baby’s name was Zhang Kim Sehun.


	3. Part III

“Okay, but why does he look like a wrinkly raisin?”

Surprisingly it was not Baekhyun who asked the seemingly offensive question. No that would be Jongin.

“All babies look like that you dummy.” Junmyeon chimed in as he cooed and waved to the tiny being resting on Jongdaes chest.

Around noon time the visitors were allowed to enter the room and therefore came in ten other people. The nurses at first were a bit hesitant to let so many people in the room, fearing that it could be hazardous or cause Jongdae to be uncomfortable, but of course the dark haired boy protested until they gave in.

Yixing could only watch the scene from where he sat beside Jongdae on the bed, holding onto the boys right hand with his left. Ever since Sehun arrived they’ve been attached at the hip like a family.

“So what’s his name?” Baekhyun asked from Chanyeols lap, they quickly ran out of chairs to sit on. Not like the tattooed boy had any problem sitting on his boyfriends lap.

“Zhang Kim Sehun.” Jongdae answered.

“That’s cute.” Luhan remarked as he approached. He seemed to be the one who held the most fascination out of their small group of friends and yet he also seemed to be the one who was angry. A majority of the people in the room knew why. No one though dared to bring it up in fear of the omega and his beta partner.

Even Minseok had a tough time talking down an angry Luhan.

Silence fell over the room as Sehun yawned, his tiny little hands moving around a bit trying to grasp onto something. Jongdae held out his pinky with a small smile and of course the newborn took it in his hands.

A collective coo fell over the room as the majority fawned over the new family member to the Zhangs. Or soon to be whenever the actually found the money and time to hold a proper wedding. Though typically they could just go into city hall and sign the papers and boom married. Nope Jongdae had wanted a wedding and a wedding he was going to get. He’d just have to wait a little bit.

Yixing watched the scene with a new found fascination as his son was passed around the room to be held and fawned over for a couple minutes. When the newborn began to cry he was instantly handed back to Jongdae who took him with worried eyes.

Once back in Jongdaes arms the boys motherly instincts must have kicked in because Jongdae pulled Sehun close to him. By then people began to file out, claiming that they had to return to work or even had other plans. In the end Yifan was there with Zitao who was clinging onto a tired looking Junmyeon.

“Congrats.” Yifan patted Yixing on the back and he thanked him.

“I wish you the best of luck. Maybe Sehun will be the loudest kid ever, that’s how Zitao was with everyone.”

“Except for me.” Yifan said, interrupting Junmyeon mid sentence.

“Well yeah except for you.” The younger boy nudged Yifan’s side and the other thankfully took it as a sign. With a smile Yixing watched as Yifan took a sad looking Zitao into his hands. The second the little boy was in his dads hands he was smiling.

It surely proved the point about who was favored by the one year old.

Yixing found it funny how no matter who Zitao was passed off to his eyes never left Sehuns small form. The brunette child was eyeballing his newborn son with an unexplainable fascination. It was cute.

A nurse came in then cutting off any further conversation and ushered everyone out the door. They had to run a few tests and then would let everyone back in. Yixing had no choice, but to follow everyone else out as Jongdae was left alone in the room.

They parted with a small wave and Yixing even blew the other a kiss just in time to see him smile.

Once out in the waiting room he knew that he really would have to start to work on getting that house. His family needed it now more than ever. He could do this one thing and he knew that Jongdae would be beyond pleased. Imagining the younger boys reaction spurred him on.  

“Can you tell Jongdae that I had an errand to run?” Yixing asked as he settled a hand atop Yifans shoulder.

“Where to?”

“I have a meeting with my parents today.” Not a total lie, he did plan to meet his parents. However they were not expecting him.

“Just hurry on back, he’ll start to whine if you leave for too long.”

Yixing nodded, hurrying out the door and hailing the closest cab he could before ordering them back to his apartment. He’d have to plan a trip for his family to visit where he could discuss borrowing some money from them since they were well pretty much loaded. They had tried to persuade him to follow in their footsteps, but Yixing didn’t want to be another robot who worked for the same systems everyone else does. He didn’t want to be a lawyer or a doctor, nope he had his heart set on baking.

His parents were against the choice and therefore he never went to college, he just started working right after. Yixing saw it as a way to get a jumpstart in life, his parents saw it as his downfall.

No matter what though his fiancé had just given them their first grandson and this is now where he had the bargaining chip in his hands. Everything was set up and if everything went according to plan then his parents would hop onto the next flight headed for Korea.

Yixing even had the house picked out. After hours of searching and hours of going through a variety of realtors, he finally found something he thought Jongdae would love. A beautiful red two story house with white and black accents. There was a small garden out front and a cute stone pathway, the house was cliché as it was surround by the famed picket white fence. The steps to the front porch had railings and the front door was a beautiful white.

If the exterior was not to Jongdaes liking then maybe the inside would be. Two baths and four beds, though one could easily be a storage as needed. For the price it was going for on the market he was surprised that it was so cheap and no bought it. Only when he had his heart set on the home did the realtor drop the bomb. It was a major project. Things apparently looked okay when in reality the house had as much stability as a piece of paper standing upright.

Still though the house was gorgeous and everything he was looking for. Yixing inquired how much it would cost to renovate and was shocked by the numbers, mentally doing the math with his income alone. He wanted to cry at the reality of how he was a poor excuse for his family and he almost did, but instead he took another look at the house before giving another “I’ll think about it”.

He had thought about it and after much calculations and reassurance from Yifan that the house wasn’t that bad of a project, he began to officially set aside money and figure out a way to get his parents to help.

Apparently it wasn’t all that difficult. The moment his mother answered the phone she was bitter and Yixing thought it was best to get the ball rolling. So he blurted it out. What he had been doing, not whom, for the last two years.

She was silent for some time and Yixing almost thought she hung up until he could hear her crying. His didn’t support him or his career, but they loved him regardless. Something he was constantly reminded of if his grandmas words were anything to go off of.

“So this is where I want to begin to talk about the real reason I’m calling.” Yixing took a seat on his couch and bit his lip, trying to think of how to say what he wanted without being too blunt or too rude. “I want to buy a house, but I don’t have the funds.”

He waited for his mother to interrupt him, but she never did and he took that as a sign to continue.

“I want to give Jongdae a home instead of our shabby apartment. We don’t even have a nursery for Sehun. Heck we barely make enough money combined to pay rent at this point. I hate to call for financial reasons but-”

“Show me the house and maybe I can help. Your father may be a bit harder to persuade, but I’m all ears.”

More silence fell over the conversation and Yixing wondered if he should thank her.

“I got to go. I’ll clear my schedule and set a flight over to Korea. I look forward to meeting my son in law and grandson.”

Another beat of silence and Yixing almost pulled the phone away when he heard her voice again.

“I won’t be mad if you need money. If you ever are in a situation that requires some other help, we’ll help you Yixing. We’re your family and family sticks by each other. Your father and I know that we were harsh and that you had a dream similar to what we had as a kid. We were just afraid to watch you do what we wanted. Seeing you accomplish so much on your own, makes us so happy even if we don’t get the chance to say it that often. We’re proud of you Yixing.”

“Thanks.”

“Anything for you.”

Yixing nodded forgetting for a moment that his mom couldn’t see him.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“You too.” The brunette said before pulling the phone away from his face and ending the call. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the drops of water land on his hands. Only then did he come to a realization of what his mother conveyed and how it was never hate that they felt it was worry.

Just parental worry.

* * *

“So I’ll pay this back as soon as I can.”

“You don’t have to.”

Yixing nearly threw his hands up in frustration. He had managed to easily get his mother onto the boat of helping him buy a house. Now though she was totally convinced that she should buy it to make up for all her and his fathers wrongdoings for not supporting him. Apparently they didn’t see how important their only son was and how valuable the family blood line was at that time. Now with Sehun in the picture though his family decided to pay attention for once.

“How about we do this,” Yixing easily noticed how his mother turned on the business tone and he glared at her for it. “We buy the house and the materials needed for the renovation. You can then figure out how you want to redecorate your new house. Consider it like you just heard that your grandparents have left this house to you.” She slid the packet of money his way, full of all the bills he would need for the dream house. “So what do you think?”

The offer was reasonable and if Yixing thought about it in honesty, he would never be able to afford the home let alone the renovations. It was a mere inheritance he received. The money was just an inheritance from one his grandmothers on his fathers side, both of his fathers parents were long since gone. What Jongdae didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Right?

Yixing reached out towards the money and pulled it towards him, deal closed. His mother clapped her hands together and smiled, business mode still on.

“Well then let’s work together on this one.” She held a hand out and Yixing took it knowing that the deal was closed.

“Lets get started right away.”

Later that day Yixing and his mom managed to snag a deal on the house. His mom was great at negotiating and it showed when she went up against the realtor, who was unprepared. By the time they closed the deal they got the house for half of its standing price which was actually within Yixings budget. So instead of using the “inheritance” money he paid for it himself, the so called inheritance money would be used towards renovations.

Yixing couldn’t even believe he bought a house, only twenty six and yet he had a house. He was twenty six had a fiancé, a baby, and a house. If you counted Jongdaes car then yeah he had that too. Basically the brunette was living the family life.

He wasn’t too startled by that fact, but more so startled by the worry that he wouldn’t be able to support his family. Just thinking about Jongdaes face when the nurses handed him Sehun for the first time has him smiling, he has to do good.

After all he has a family now. Family first, everything else could wait.

* * *

“Okay are you going to tell me where we’re headed at least?” Jongdaes voice was inquisitive and a tad bit mischievous.

“Nope, keep the blindfold on and you’ll see.” Yixing peeked into the back by the front mirror and noted his fiancé pouting. “Just a little bit further Dae.”

The brunette smiled as he anticipated his significant others reaction to his most recent project. It’s been four months since he bought the house and with the help of family and friends he managed to basically reconstruct the place from the ground up. Now he has a cute little red house on the far outskirts of Seoul, which was a tad bit far from their jobs but it should all be fine. They’d figure it out together.

“Okay we’re here.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Yixing stated while shutting off the car. “Don’t you dare try to get out, you’ll just hurt yourself.” The older boy quickly scrambled out of the car and turned to look at their new home. Minseok was on the front porch camera in hand to snap those first moments that Jongdae saw the house.

With a wide smile on his face, Yixing opened the door for the younger boy. Jongdae probably could sense the excitement in the air because he too began to do a little dance of happiness with a smile on his face.

The brunette took the others boy hands in his and began the walk up the curb and through the white fence. Past the little wooden blocks made for gardening and up the stone pathway to their home.

They stopped right before the porch and Yixing waited for Minseok to give the thumbs up. Once the older boy did he removed the blindfold and waited for Jongdaes eyes to take in everything he saw.

“What is this?” The dark haired boy asked turning to face the other boy with a mix of awestruck and happiness on his face. Yixing couldn’t help but give the boy a quick kiss before responding.

“This is our home.”

Jongdae let out a little squeal of happiness before jumping on Yixing with no warning. The boy managed to stabilize himself because of how often the dark haired boy did this. Yixing didn’t even get a minute to catch his breath because the other boy was pulling him into a heated kiss to show his thanks.

When Minseok finally coughed to gain their attention it seemed to snap Jongdae back to reality and the boy climbed off before taking a look around the front.

Yixing did too, holding the boys hand while he observed four months of hard work. Literal blood, sweat, and tears. All of which could be from the time Yixing got a nasty cut and sent everyone into a panic because of his stupid blood problem. He was fine though and did his best to hide it from Jongdae without causing the other to panic.

If required the younger boy would go full mom mode on him sometimes and it was scary.

“You did all this?” Jongdae asked overlooking the way they came. He seemed excited about the garden plots and was practically listing off all the things they could grow.

“Yep. I had help, but that’s not that important. Want to go inside?”

“Oh my gosh yes!” Jongdae turned away from the garden and ran back up the stone steps, stopping a minute to take in the front side of the house.

It was two stories and still red with white and black accents. The front door was still white and so were the steps up to the porch. Since they had a family the porch had railings and columns that connected to the second floor of the house. Yixing had the porch boards painted as well after a debate on whether or not brown would stand out too much.

“Wow.” Jongdae stated at he ran his hands over the railing and columns once he was on the actual porch. He even peered into the window on the left side that allowed you to see into the living room. Yixing was against it at first, but after adding a thick curtain he admitted that the window was a nice touch.

“A mailbox!” The younger boy shouted spooking Yixing a bit, but he smiled nonetheless. Jongdae hurried over to the right side of the porch and began to play with the mailbox that had their house number on it.

“Ready to go inside?”

Jongdae whipped his head around and wore the biggest smile possible.

“Yes!”

Yixing laughed as he handed over one of the house keys, he kept the other. Jongdae just stared at the piece of metal for a moment before actually putting the key in the lock and giving it a turn. The click had a smile creeping onto the younger boys face once again as he pushed the door open.

Yixing couldn’t see his face since the doorframe was pretty much taken up by Jongdaes body. He could however hear the gasp and then the little noise of excitement that left the other boy.

“I’ll show you around.” Yixing managed to step by Jongdae and leave his shoes at the entrance on the rug. Jongdae did the same.

“On the left when you walk in you have the living room.” Yixing held an outstretched hand towards the room and watched as Jongdae peered into it.

The living room was white with two windows. One near the front and one on the left side that enabled you to see outside to the small flower bushes that climbed one side of the house. Jongdae stepped into the center of the room and gave it a little twirl. The room was still void of furniture, but he knew that it was going to change.

When Yixing first bought the house it was fully furnished and he managed to sell everything for a good price. The money he earned from the selling the furniture would be used to buy new furniture with Jongdaes help.

“Ready to see more?”

“Yes!” Jongdae hurried out of the room and onto the right side of the house.

Opposite of the living room was the dining room and coat closet. Unlike the living room which was closed off by walls and had a single opening, the dining room had a wall that blocked off the hallway and was a stand alone with no other walls connecting to it. It was all for easy access to the coat closet which was in the dining room and the kitchen next to it, but facing the front of the house. That was why there was no window on the right side of the front of the house, the view would be a closet. Not too appealing.

Yixing had a wall put to be a divider between the kitchen and dining room, however there was a gap in the wall that allowed for one to easily see into the dining room from the kitchen. On the kitchen side it was like a breakfast bar while it could also be referred to as a serving pass. Or at least Yixing believes that’s what the term is called.

Jongdae seemed to be in love with the pale yellow walls of the dining room. He was debated for some time on the color, but yellow just made it feel alive and after some persuasion Yixing was sold.

“If you hate the color then-”

“Nope we are not changing a thing!” Jongdae replied swiftly while going to view the little serving pass, even climbing on top of the protruded counter to peek into the kitchen. Of course though a simple glance wouldn’t do the boy justice and he quickly rushed out the other side of the counter through the space that the adjacent wall didn’t cover.

The kitchen was the one of the only furnished rooms in the house, the other being the bathrooms.

The kitchen had a color scheme of white and a grayish blue. In the center of the kitchen was an island while a majority of the appliances stuck to the far wall that made of the right side of the house. The sink and dishwasher were two of the only things on the wall that faced the quite spacious backyard. Much like the dining room the kitchen also had a divided wall that was just extra counter space and overhead cabinets for more food storage.

The kitchen was more of Yixings space and he knew that by the way Jongdae quickly left the room to stare out of the sliding door that gave way to the backyard. It was spacious and he got made sure that it was a requirement for their home for Sehun and his gardener fiancé.

Jongdae took in the bathroom beneath the stairs and the high ceiling in the open space of the house before moving upstairs.

“On the right side of the house we have the master bedroom.” Yixing guided Jongdae to the hallway that separated into three rooms. He pointed to the one closest to the backside of the house first before pointing to the two other on the front side. “The one near the right side of the house is Sehuns room and the one next to it will be a spare. This one though,” Yixing took the other boys hands and guided him into the master bedroom. “Is ours.”

The master bedroom was painted a soft green and had a large closet on the right side of the house. There was a large window that overlooked the backyard and Yixing knew that Jongdae was already planning on where to place furniture just by the look in his eyes.

“This is ours?”

“All ours.” Jongdae barreled into him and hugged him tight. “I really would love to hug you, but I think we should view the rest of the house first and then you can thank me in your favorite way since Baekhyun and Chanyeol are watching over Sehun.”

“Of course anything for you.” Jongdae replied before taking Yixings hand in his, together they viewed the rest of the house.

Sehuns nursery was a nice pale orange color and Jongdae said nothing. They knew that as the boy aged he most likely would want a color change. Next to Sehuns room was the spare room that was pretty void of anything aside from a window much like the room prior. The only difference being location. While the window in Sehuns room was facing the side of the house the spare room had a window facing the front.

Across from the spare room was a storage space and beside it another bathroom. By the end of the tour they stepped outside into the backyard. Jongdae smiled widely and hummed a noise of approval.

“It’s perfect.”

“It’s all for you.”

Jongdae leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away.

“How about we go somewhere and I can thank you properly?”

“I like that idea.” Yixing smiled as Jongdae took his hand and together they walked back to the front of their house and shared one last look before heading back home.

* * *

Yixing turned his head refusing to meet Junmyeons glare.

It was a fine fall day and they were at the furniture store picking up furniture. Thankfully they got a majority of it sorted out and bought before getting kicked out.

At some point when debating over couches Jongdae had pulled out a fake sword and quickly grabbed a collective dinner plate as a shield. Of course when the younger boy made a hand motion for Yixing to challenge him he was so going to.

He had managed to get one win in before they were being hauled out by security with the threat of calling the cops lingering in the air.

Once outside of the building they called Junmyeon to tell the boy that he could drop Sehun off early to their new home.

Now that’s why Junmyeon was glaring at them while Zitao sat on the large expanse of blankets next to Sehun. The two were like magnets and separating them almost always resulted in a sobbing Zitao and crying Sehun.

“Really?”

“Worth it.” Jongdae smirked and nudged Yixing.

“Totally worth it.”

The oldest out of the three rolled his eyes and the younger two had to suppress a laugh at the sort of scolding they were getting for playing knights at the furniture store.

“Why don’t you guys finish unpacking while I watch the two of them for some time.”

At the mention of more unpacking Yixing groaned and Jongdae whined. They’d been unpacking for a week or so now and both were tired.

After they had some adult time without their newborn, about a week ago after Yixing had shown off the house, Jongdae had marched down to the landlords office and somehow managed to terminate their current contract. So the rest of the night was spent going to the office supply store and buying a ton of boxes before returning to pack everything away.

They both took work off the next day and spent the day packing. Sort of. A good majority was spent running around with their new found treasures and filling up Sehuns first photo album.

By some miracle two days after showing Jongdae the house they had packed everything and piled stuff into the moving truck as tightly packed as possible.

Later that day they officially turned on the lights to their new home for the first time. Neither of the duo opened the boxes or began to unpack, instead they hauled out all the equipment needed for Sehun and their mattress. Easily falling asleep in the living room. Of course only to wake to their timer hours later to feed Sehun.

Their newborn never cried, or at least rarely cried. It scared the duo more often than not because they could never tell if something was wrong. By now though they had the four month old boy figured out.  

“Yifan is free to help if you would like.”

“Nope.” Jongdae stated before standing. “I don’t need him complaining about the door frame being to low or needing to sit down because he was a dumbass and walked straight into the frame. No thank you.”

Yixing shrugged as he watched Jongdae walk over. The boy was getting back to his slim self, though his body would forever have some evidence that he did have kids at some point. Jongdae was seriously slimming down because of their plans to hold a simple spring wedding next year before Jongdae turned twenty six.

“So where to start?” Yixing asked following after his lover.

“Top to bottom.” Jongdae said before picking up several boxes with messy Korean that only the younger boy could possibly read sharpied on the cardboard. The younger must have sensed Yixing to be lost because he promptly handed over the boxes he was carrying and pointed. “Sehuns room. Set them down I’ll go through them all.”

“ _We_ can go through them.”

“You’ll open the boxes before staring at the contents confused.” Yixing wanted to argue, but Jongdae had a point. “Go set the boxes down in their respective rooms and then I’ll help. If you really want to do something we still need to get the dining room table set up.”

Yixing suppressed a groan, he had taken a look at the instructions and instantly called quits. He refused to be outwitted by a furniture company and their secret language of speaking in tongues that only furniture nerds understand.

“Maybe we’ll just ask Yifan to do it.” The older boy muttered before hauling the boxes upstairs and to his sons room.

The remainder of the afternoon passed as such. Yixing moving boxes to their respective rooms and once that was done he would help Jongdae unpack all while tidying up.  

Yifan arrived to help by five and Yixing left his fiancé to battle the dining room table once again. It was a clear victory the moment the two boys stepped into the room and glared at the table. They didn’t talk much and instead worked on getting the table standing and steady. Thankfully at least one of them had some construction knowledge. Does car knowledge fall into the construction category?

Either way by the time Zitao left a majority of the house was finished. Or at least it seemed like it was. Sehuns room was furnished and everything was unpacked. The same went for their master bedroom. The living room had couches and the television was there just not plugged in yet.

In retrospect the house was practically finished and that was a big achievement for the two of them.

Yixing pulled down a mug from the overhead cabinet and set it on the counter. He dumped some of the cocoa powder in the empty mug and then the warm water to fill the cup three fourths of the way. The last fourth was filled with milk and marshmallows.

“Do I smell hot chocolate?” Jongdaes voice chimed as he walked into the kitchen. The older boy didn’t even get a chance to respond before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. “Thank you for your help today.”

“You should thank Minsoek for snapping those photos of us inside the furniture store and then being hauled out by security.”

Jongdae laughed loudly and hugged Yixing tighter, pulling him closer and the older boy turned around. Now the dark haired boys head was resting on the space between his shoulder and neck, breathing in the older boy while coming down from laughing.

“Those are going into the album for sure.” Jongdae commented before closing his eyes and nestling into Yixing. “I kind of want time to slow down so we can enjoy these moments. I feel like just yesterday I was sitting on that tacky lawn chair in Jeju waiting for Minseoks wedding to be over and then boom. I see the hottest guy just standing there with the afternoon sun hitting them just right and I knew that I had to have him.” Jongdae recalled and Yixing did agree with the first part, but he let the boy continue on. “I swear I’ve never met you before that day, but it felt like I’d known you for a lifetime. I also hated that white tank top you wore, hiding the goods from me, even I wasn’t wearing a shirt.” The younger boy whined and Yixing began to card his fingers through the boys dark hair. “I’m happy though. With you, our son, and our house. Everything’s falling in place and I’m only halfway to fifty.”

“Well things work like that sometimes.”

“I know, but I feel so lucky.”

“How about we go sit on porch and enjoy our hot chocolate together.”

“I’ll bring the baby monitor and timer?”

“Of course.” Yixing leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boys temple. “Don’t forget the most important thing though.”

“What?”

“Yourself.”

Jongdae pulled away and hit his chest lightly, he quickly feigned hurt and the other boy whined some semblance. 

“Let’s go before we have to wake up our son again since he seems to not like crying.”

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Yixing stated suddenly carrying both mugs in hand while Jongdae led the way. The younger boy opened the door and stopped halfway outside before turning back and leaning up to give Yixing a quick kiss.

“Soon.” The younger said ghosting over the taller boys lips. “Soon I promise.”

* * *

Planning the Christmas party was simple and quite easy. Just send invites, get the menu sorted and then begin to decorate. The order of the three didn’t matter much either as long as everything in the list was checked off before the party then would it could be deemed simple.

Of course there would also be cooking, but that was probably the simplest and went along with deciding the menu.

The party would serve as a housewarming sort of thing along with Sehuns first Christmas, it was also a chance for Yixings parents to meet their grandchild. Jongdae had said nothing about his own family and the matter was left unsaid. He did though mutter something about his grandmother being spontaneous and unpredictable.

“This appears to be the last of it.” Yixing announced while setting the box of unopened Christmas decorations on the living room floor. They had gone shopping a bit ago and had gotten into a small argument about whether buying Christmas decorations in October was too early. Of course though Jongdae had practically bitten his head off with a shout of ‘it’s on sale’ and Yixing backed down.

They walked out of the store with Sehun holding a shiny plastic Christmas ornament and decorations decided two months prior to the aforementioned holiday. Obviously now that prices were upped and the insane Christmas shopping spree had begun in Seoul Yixing had to admit to Jongdae that he was right. It was now blackmail for extreme situations in which the younger boy wanted the upper hand.

“Did you set it up that fast?” Yixing asked glancing up to look at corner of the living room. Their fake tree was set up with a beautiful red tree skirt around it and awaiting decorations. Sehun was sitting in his little bouncy chair on the mat next to Jongdae who was watching some Christmas reruns on television, educating their sons on the shows they watched as kids. Two mugs, both half full of what was once hot chocolate sat on the coffee table off to the side.

“Yep. Its not that hard. Apparently though getting the decorations must have been like a quest for some temple jewels. You were gone for a long time.” Jongdae stood and removed the decoration box cover. The older boy simply shrugged and took a quick glance outside.

Snow was falling, the kind that wouldn’t stick and was instead super powdery. The weatherman on channel four said it would snow several inches, while the competitor news channel on channel ten said a several feet. Only time would tell who would be right, but Yixing had his bet on channel four. Regardless it meant that Yixing would probably have to shovel out a path from the street to front door.

“I still can’t believe that it’s already December. Sehuns already nine months.” Jongdae stretched, the decorations all organized by color and all set to be hung on the tree. Yixing had gotten the extension cords and timers before hand. The younger boy gave the older one of his trademark smiles that crinkled his eyes before picking up their baby and letting the boy babble on.

“Well he has started to move around if we’re not looking.” Yixing moved towards his favorite people and began to play peek a boo when his sons eyes met his.

“Or if Zitao is anywhere away from him.” Jongdae cut in and the duo nodded quickly, humming in mutual understanding.

That was the unexpected bit. Zitao and Sehun seemed to form a mutual friendship even though the two young boys probably had no clue what friendship even was. The duo were always attached the hip if they were around each other and both set of parents always got a good laugh about the situation. Junmyeon even admitted it himself that they would probably be the best of friends as time went on.  

The most memorable moment was when Zitao had placed Sehun into a shopping basket from his play kitchen set and attached a jump rope to one handle before pulling the younger boy around the house. Every time Zitao had seen something he’d do his best to explain to Sehun who would just watch the older boy with wide eyes while sucking on his pacifier.

Jongdae nearly had a heart attack about the possible danger, but Yixing found the situation sweet. Junmyeon could only laugh while Yifan applauded his son with a round of what Zitao called airplane. In reality airplane was when Yifan carried Zitao around on his back and had the younger boy outstretch his arms while he ran around making plane noises. Zitao fricken loved it from what Junmyeon mentioned once, and unfortunately he only liked it when Yifan did it. Of course that made his other parent extremely sulky. Junmyeon knew he his son loved him though despite the fact that he favored his father.

“True, very true.” Yixing began to pull out the tinsel from the lump it was in and handed it to his fiancé and son, the latter taking the sparkling strand with wide eyes. He began to babble happily as he tossed the string of garland up and down in his hands. Jongdae stifled a laugh and the older boy shook his head.

With the help from Sehun the decorations took a bit longer to set up, but the memories would last forever. Like the way every time something shiny passed the young boys eyes he would clap or babble happily while making grabby hands. Or when you took said shiny object away and the tears would well up in the boys eyes, he never did cry though.

Sehun was surprisingly becoming more vocal and of course that was a huge load off Jongdaes back. Yixing noted before how the younger boy would worry because their son wasn’t that big on crying like every other baby he met. Nope Sehun was intent on just having a quivering lip and hoping someone would notice that he stayed quiet for too long.

Junmyeon arrived around noon, the boy bringing Zitao along for the twice a week playdates with Sehun. The Christmas party was thankfully later in the week and therefore gave them time to still set up decorations and clean up the mess that Sehun had made when they set him on the floor next to the decorations. The little boy had even tried to shove a small ornament in his mouth and Jongdae was quick to move their son, though of course Sehun would just crawl back and continue.

Sometimes it seemed that the younger was hell bent on causing trouble. A possible trait he got from Zitao who seemed like an angel, but was extremely chaotic when no one was looking.

In the end Jongdae just picked Sehun up and began to complain to him about the young boys antics.

“Hello little munchkin.” Junmyeon set Zitao down and quickly pinched one of Sehuns chubby cheeks to emphasize the nickname. Of course Sehun began to do the quivering lip thing and yet no real tears escaped.

Jongdae shook his head at his sons antics and set the boy down while Zitao began to happily do a dance.

“Hun!” The older boy instantly scrambled to the younger calling out the small nickname he self taught himself for the other boy. Of course Sehun began to happily flail his pudgy arms at the sight of Zitao and the duo even hugged each other. Well more of the typically Zitao picking Sehun off the floor in attempt to stand and hug the younger boy.

Yixing had heard on multiple occasions how Jongdae would worry that Sehun would get hurt or Zitao could accidently drop him. The brunette actually caught his fiancé doing a baseball dive once to spot Sehun when he noticed Zitao playing a bit to rough with him. In reality though Junmyeon was watching the situation with careful eyes and knew what to watch out for. Sometimes Jongdaes motherly instincts became overly omega like and even Junmyeon found that funny. Jongdae was surely the cheerleader mom and over protective mom. Yixing worried for anyone who might bully their son in the future. They’d surely get an ass beating or at least a long scolding from Sehuns mom. It might even become the running gag of the school at that point.

Either way Yixing didn’t deny Jongdae the fact that he needed to assure their sons safety twenty-four seven. He encouraged it actually in miniscule gestures or simple phrases that could easily mean something else.

“Go finish setting up decorations.” Junmyeon pushed Jongdae away towards where Yixing was standing.

The brunette enjoyed watching the interaction between his family and his friends. He also enjoyed seeing Sehuns gummy smile and hearing Jongdaes laughter that went with his cute scrunched up face when he laughed. Overall the sight was candid and Yixing did capture a photo, neither of the other boys seemed to notice though so he took a few more of the children conversing with seemingly exaggerated gestures on the living room mat.

He placed the camera down before pulling Jongdae away.

“Please let me stay.” The younger boy whined and gave Yixing the pouty face.

The brunette almost caved. Key word being almost.

“Just help me with hanging the lights then you can go watch over Sehun all you want.”

Jongdae didn’t say anything, he didn’t even nod. Instead the boy brushed past him and began to drag him along.

“I’m not dragging your heavy butt all the way over here. Come on help me put the lights on.” The younger boy whined while jumping up and down on his feet. Yixing shook his head with a laugh, but moved into the hall nonetheless.

Before the snow they had managed to hang up all the lights outside despite Yixings protests. However, Jongdae had asked so kindly and in a way that he knew the older boy wouldn’t be able to refuse. So of course Yixing was outside late at night doing his best to string up Christmas lights to the best of his abilities. Only problem was that he had never done such a thing before and the end result was pretty funny. It seems like such a simple task except the fact that it wasn’t. Their house looked like a drunk did their Christmas lights as a form of torture.

At least Jongdae thought it was funny and had instantly sent Minseok a text that was the laughing joke at work the next day. Minseok even set up an ad on the counter saying that if you needed Christmas lights hung to call the number below. On the center of the paper was the picture of Yixings poor lighting job. He got a few calls and more than enough calls telling him to never hand lights again or apologize to his family. All in all the comments became hurtful and Minseok apologized. Yixing had to change his number after that.

Despite the mishap with setting up their outdoor lights, they still looked way better than the rich family’s over the top light show down the street. Jongdae had still wanted him to hang some lights in the hallway along with the stairwell. He used the party as an excuse and with such a cute pouting face Yixing found himself unable to deny the other boys requests.

“Stairwell or hallway?”

“For the stairwell I wanted to wrap tinsel around the railings, the hallways would get Sehuns choice of hanging lights.” Jongdae picked up a ball of blue and green tinsel intertwined, it was similar to the one wrapped around their Christmas tree, and tossed it to Yixing who caught it with one hand. “Show off.”

“Yes, but I’m your show off.” Yixing hurried up the steps and began to wrap the tinsel around the railing before moving downwards. He could hear Jongdae behind him taping down the the garland every so often and occasionally cursing at the tape dispenser.

“Jongdae! Yixing! Come quick!” Junmyeons voice cut through the silence of their work and the tone sounded worried.

The brunette didn’t even have time to dodge before Jongdae barreled him over and basically threw him down a set of five steps. Somehow the older boy managed to land on his feet in time to see the omega quickly rush back into the living room.

Yixing didn’t even get a chance to take a step before Jongdae rounded back into the hallway  sharply and snagged the camera. The younger boy took a moment to look up and used his hand to gesture for Yixing to hurry.

The boy could tell that something big was happening because of Jongdaes wide smile and since the boy grabbed the camera Yixing had a feeling it had something to do with Sehun. Jongdae was adamant on taking a ton of photos to place them in Sehuns photobooks so they could all look back and be nostalgic someday about the easy times.

Yixing picked up the pace and rounded the corner into the living room. The sight he saw made his heart skip. Jongdae was filming their son taking his first steps. Surprisingly though Sehun wasn’t stumbling towards his mother, but instead barreling on wobbly legs towards Zitao who was ready to welcome the boy with open arms.

Yixing wanted to let out a happy little laugh at his boys first steps, but he didn’t dare move incase he disturbed the other boy.

“Hun!” Zitao called out as the boy fell forward a few feet before his goal. The older of the two was quick to his feet to hurry to other boys side and comfort him. Zitao began to calling out Sehuns nickname like a mantra and all three adults in the room just exchanged smiles with one another.

“I’m so happy that Minseok and Luhan are Sehuns godparents because it seems like he may just be my future son in law.” Junmyeon stated while leaning back against the couch and surveying the scene before him.

Jongdae closed the camera after snapping a shot of the two boys hugging and set the device away on the coffee table, still out of reach of the younger boys.  

“Should we start planning now then?” The youngest of the three adults in the room spoke before taking a seat besides the oldest boy.  

Yixing watched as the duo conversed about possible wedding plans and then his eyes went over to watch his son bouncing and giggling in Zitaos arms. He shook his head and let out a quiet disbelieving laugh before leaving to finish hanging up the lights in the hallway. Yixing took a look at his options and made a quick decision on which one Sehun would favor, he had a twenty-five percent of it being the right choice.

This time he managed to hang the lights properly and he debated going outside to fix the lights out there, but decided against it claiming no one would really care.

* * *

“Jongdae please stop eating the sugar cookies. I took some time and put my soul into them.” Yixing whined stealing the plate away from his fiancé.

“Well then looks like I’ll just have to eat the gingerbread ones then.” Jongdae smirked and while Yixing was distracted snagged another sugar cookie.

“Dae!”

“Xing!” Jongdae whined back mockingly before hiding the cookie behind his back and stepping closer to the older boy. Yixing can’t help but notice how beautiful Jongdae looks like this. Tan skin and dark hair with sharp cheeks, cute eyes with a glint of teasing in them. “Do I need to pay for the cookies I stole?” Jongdaes tone turned suggestive real quick and Yixing quickly placed the plate of cookies on the island before wrapping his arms around the shorter boys waist.

“Maybe.” He smirked as Jongdaes eyes widened a bit. “Depends on how you plan to pay.” 

“How about,” Jongdae leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. “I pay you in full after the party.” Jongdaes spoke against his lips once they parted.

Yixing only hummed in response as he contemplated the idea. It was roughly put to a halt though when Jongdae picked up a gingerbread man and roughly bit off the cookie mans lower half.

“I’ll have to a rain check.”

Jongdae let out a giggle with bits of cookie crumbs escaping his lips as his eyes formed crescents. The dark haired boy wagged a finger and pressed it to Yixings nose with a boop.

The moment was broken the second they heard a crash followed by Sehuns sobbing.

Yixing let go before the other boy snapped his arms attempting to get away. He followed behind the boy closely.

“Sehun.” He could hear Jongdaes sweet voice and his sons sniffles. “What’s wrong, Hunnie?”

Yixing stopped in the doorframe of the living room where Sehun was being bounced lightly on Jongdaes lap as the latter attempted to ease the younger boys sniffles.

Of course though Sehun was adamant on being quiet and it took him a moment to open up about his troubles. By that time Yixing was on the couch beside his fiancé and son, ruffling his sons hair trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“Sehun you have to tell us what's wrong if you want us to help?”

The boy in question looked guilty as hell with red teary eyes and snot dribbling from his nose. Yixing stood to get a tissue and when he handed to the younger did he then notice the problem.  

“Dae.” Yixing quickly got the other boys attention as he picked up his sons hand holding it out so the omega could see.

“A splinter, is that what's got you crying Sehun?” Jongdae was clearly trying not to laugh and Yixing was doing the same beside him. Their son rarely cried and now he was crying over a splinter. Maybe the shock of getting hurt was just getting to the boys head.

The grandfather clock chimed in the other room and Yixing kissed both his boys on the temple before standing.

“Looks like papas got to go cook before the guests get here.” Yixing spoke before giving his son another kiss on the head. “Mama will make the ouch go away, okay?”

Sehun nodded and Yixing ruffled his boys hair again with a smile.

“If you need to watch over him then go ahead, I can cook.”

Jongdae nodded and he couldn’t help but give the boy another kiss on the head.

Regretfully he had to part then and it felt horrible. Anytime they separated he felt like he was being ripped in half. Maybe he’d have to talk to Yifan about the issue or maybe he was just being overprotective and delusional.

Either way Yixing made way to the kitchen and got started on the meal.

The meal was Jongdaes choice along with the help of Junmyeon who gave bits of helpful information every so often. They were going traditional American though with maybe a bit of non typically American meals.

The main course consisted of pineapple glazed ham, crab, and tripe cheese manicotti. Side dishes ranged from potatoes three ways and a salad. Jongdae and Yixing were also providing a wide variety of cookies and several cakes as desserts. Everything else was being brought by their guests.

In total there were only eight guests, Tao included made nine, that responded. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the only two who have yet to respond and the invitations went out a while ago.

When Yixing thinks about he can’t remember the last time he saw Chanyeol at work. Maybe a couple of weeks ago before the first snow. Yixing can only hope that nothing happened to the younger boy and he silently wishes for Chanyeol to be safe. He wonders if Baekhyun was also missing and decided to ask Yifan on the matter since Baekhyun worked with him at the tattoo shop.

Yixing got to work regardless, cooking the meal to perfection and even setting the table so by the time three rolled around he was all set. Yixing was removing the foil from the manicotti when the doorbell rang. He moved to answer it before he could hear Jongdae shout that he would get it.

Throughout the morning and into the early afternoon he watched as Jongdae cleaned around again and even set up the planned games. Most of the games though were board games so Yixing was kind of at a loss to what the younger boy was doing.

The brunette turned around in the kitchen, checking to make sure everything was okay. Nothing was cooking and everything was instead finishing up. If anything they’d be plating food by the time all the guests arrived and he honestly had no complaint with that. It assured that the food would still be warm and perfect for the guests to enjoy.

“Junmyeon welcome.”

Yixing could overhear Jongdae and knew instantly who the first guests were. He didn’t need to leave the room to know that Zitao had run off to find Sehun or know that Jongdae explained the rules of the ‘who am I?’ game.

The brunette returns to the kitchen as the guests filter in. He can hear them all crowded into the living room chatting like no tomorrow. So far from the voices he can tell its only their friends that have shown up. No Chanyeol or Baekhyun though.

“Do you need help?”

Yixing nearly jumped out of his skin as he was stirring his drink absentmindedly.

“Kyungsoo.” The older of the two places a hand over his heart to emphasize the scare he just experienced. “A warning or something. I just had a mini heart attack.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, but began to look over the food regardless. The cook gave a nod of approval and a simple smile.

“Jongdae said we can start to set the food out once the last couple guests arrive.”

Yixing nodded and the doorbell sounded. Over the shout of the living room he could hear Jongdaes shout of ‘one moment please’ and then he could hear the boy let out a surprised gasp before calling for him.

“Yixing!”

The brunette popped his head out of the kitchen and peered down the hallway to the door. He felt his smile grow as he stepped out of the kitchen and headed towards the door to greet the guests.

“Mom.” Yixing hugged his mom with no hesitation and consideration for the fact that she may not want to be hugged. “Dad.” He did however hesitate until his father held open his arms and then Yixing gave his father a solid hug.

“We brought gifts for our grandson and his best friend.” His mother winked at the mention of Zitao while holding up two opposite color bags. Yixing wondered how people were betting on the possibility of the two young boys to eventually fall in love. From the looks of things he would say it would be a majority of the party.

“You must be Jongdae.” His father cut his thoughts off with the sudden question and Yixing held his breath. His father was never a real big fan of his sexuality and it surely played a role in his falling out with his family. Yixing knew though how hard his mother was working to pull their family back together by using Yixings own family.

Jongdae nodded and gave a wide smile.

“That would be me.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you. We’re glad that Yixing has someone who he loves dearly.” His mother continued and he was about to comment to say something else when Jongdae beat him too it.

“Have you met Sehun yet?”

The question was like a grenade with the pin pulled and Yixing wondered for a moment if the bomb would end up being a dud or cause the biggest explosion yet. His family knew about Jongdae and Sehun, but they never met either of them. Their reaction could be mixed or they could be fine like they were for Jongdae. If not fully supportive for once.

They must really be turning over a new leaf.

“Food!” Zitao said in the loudest voice possible while zooming into the dining room, Junmyeon was close behind with Sehun in his arms.

“Junmyeon perfect timing!” Jongdae clapped his hands together and rushed over to steal his son back from the older boy.

Of course Sehun was pleased to be back in his mothers arms, he remained a bit sad though as he watched Zitao disappear. Nonetheless the child expressed his joy by babbling and swing his arms. The movement caused his cute little Christmas outfit to shift and the younger boy looked straight up adorable.

Clearly his mother seemed to think the same thing because when Yixing caught her eyes she was tearing up.

“Do you want to hold him?”

Yixing was so thankful that Jongdae was so sweet. He knew how evil the boy could be, but for the moment the dark haired boy seemed to have the intent on mending bonds and introducing their son to his grandparents.

“Can I?” Yixings mother held out her hands and Jongdae passed their son over while giving her the lecture on how to hold the boy. No one dared to tell him that she already knew how to do so. Instead she nodded along and took Sehun, the young boy had looked back at Jongdae with a look that screamed help.

Yixing had to stifle a laugh as his son had begun to do the teary eyed attitude. Yixing patted his fathers shoulder before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jongdaes temple.

“I’m going to set the table if you want to call everyone to the table when you’re ready then we can start lunch.” Jongdae nodded and exhaled softly.

Yixing had set the food with Kyungsoos help and lunch began. The food brought by guests was set out alongside the food Yixing made and together the guests gathered around the dining room table. 

Idle chatter and simple talk were the main points of dinner. Occasionally someone would ask a yes or no question about the character pinned to their back. After dinner the table was cleaned with Minseoks help. Food was left out incase anyone was still hungry and dessert was spread out on the dining room table in replacement of the food.

By five the games began and went on till six when it was time to open gifts.

Yixing and Jongdae together swapped ten thousand won gifts with Jongin and Yifan. The brunette got a cooking book whereas the younger of the two got a packet of car coupons. Yifan pointed to his son when Jongdae had asked who designed the colorful coupons stating on free car wash or tire rotation.

Zitao had received an equal amount of gifts that Sehun did and despite opening all of them the duo clearly had favorites.

Sehun favored playing with the colorful plastic rings whereas Zitao was obsessed with the huge panda stuffed animal that Kyungsoo and Jongin got him.

The group of people began to tire as seven rolled around. Yixing himself was more tired than usual and he still had a mountain of dishes to do once the guests officially left. He was about to pass back into the dining room to begin the cleanup when the doorbell rang.

The brunette didn’t hesitate to get the door and when it opened he could only stare in confusion at the old couple.

“Hi there can I help you?”

“Does Kim Jongdae live here?”

“Who are you?” Yixing easily used his frame to block them from entering and put on his defensive stance.  

“Yixing?” The brunette turned around and came face to face with his fiancé. Jongdae had a sleepy air about him. No doubt the party or their son, most likely both, wore him out. “Who’s at the door?”

“Jongdae!” The old lady shouted while using the volume and surprise of her voice to shove Yixing aside. Of course then the old man entered and it felt like a small home invasion. It would have been and the older boy wouldn’t have hesitated to use the umbrella as a bat at any moment if it weren’t for the way Jongdae gave the two newcomers a big hug.

“What are you both doing here?”

Yixing closed the front door since the duo didn’t seem to be leaving any time soon. Instead of running straight for safety in Sehuns little arms he decided to just watch the trio exchange greetings for sometime.

“Yixing these are my grandparents.”

The brunette stared wide eyed and for a moment thought about how he almost kicked his great grandmother and grandfather in laws to the curb. When he thought about the umbrella act he needed a moment to relax his breathing and not cackle like a manic. Not wanting the silence to drone on too long he nodded towards the duo and gave a short apology for being hostile.

They excused him and together the four of them returned to the living room. Introductions were tossed around and Sehun got one more gift from the old couple. Of course Zitao demanded that help open it and the younger of the two had no trouble allowing that.

Sehun ended up getting some little book and one of those annoying xylophones. Yixing had a feeling that Jongdae would end up hiding the latter gift at a point when the consistent noise became to much.

As the party came to a close the brunette finally managed to get Yifan alone.

“Hey what happened to Baekhyun?”

Yifan shrugged before taking another sip of the egg nog. It smelled a bit off and Yixing had a slight moment where he believed it to be spiked. Typical Yifan.

“No clue.” The taller boy shrugged and set his empty glass down. “He just quit work after disappearing, haven’t seen him in a couple weeks.”

So the start of December, just around the time Chanyeol went and disappeared.

“Well Chanyeols gone too and some of us were wondering if they ran off together.” Yixing clarified hoping to answer the other boys questioning stare.

“I doubt it. From what it seemed the two were fighting before Baekhyuns disappearance.”

Now it was the brunettes turn to nod.

“Let us hope they’re okay then.”

“Lets.” Yifan held up his empty glass and smiled.

“Yifan you ready to go? Junmyeon asked while stepping into the kitchen with a sleepy Zitao in his arms.

“Yep.” Yifan stepped away from the counter and towards his family, he waved bye to Yixing before exiting the room along with Junmyeon and Zitao. He could hear Junmyeon mutter something about driving while the other boy sat in the backseat with their son before the noise faded out altogether.

Surely after that people began to file out and of course some asked questions about their wedding. All of which they redirected to something else, something non wedding related since they already had a plan.

They had a spring wedding plan that would be the definition of simple. No big party or long guest list, just a small simple wedding that would include only the guests today. Maybe even less.

Either way they agreed on a simple spring wedding with ton of flowers and sweets. The theme was going to be cream and white with red accents since red was lucky. The date was set for May ninth of next year and Yixing could barely wait. Sehun would be one by that point and he’d officially be a solid family, by blood and by name.

Yixing let out a small laugh and faintly heard Jongdaes footsteps going down the stairs. Sure enough a moment later the boy entered the kitchen.

“Lets put the dishes away and then go to bed. Christmas is in a couple days and I’m so tired from the party that I might just need to rest till then.” Jongdae let out a quiet laugh and Yixing felt the boys arms wrap around his waist as he set another dish into the dishwasher.

Silence fell over them and occasional kisses were exchanged as they worked to pick up the aftermath.

As they were laying down in bed staring at each other while waiting for the timer to go off. Once the timer went off Yixing would go and take care of Sehun before they’d head back to bed. A couple hours later Yixing would wake again to go check on their son again before repeating the process until the morning.

He’d have to go into work tomorrow and Jongdae would stay home. Yixing had a huge list of Christmas orders that needed to be fulfilled and he’d only done a couple of them. With the holiday approaching fast he debated working overtime and wondered if it would be worth it.

The brunette sighed watching as Jongdaes eyes slowly began to close. When the other boy began to make those soft snores Yixing knew that the boy was asleep.

In a way the situation made him feel something indescribable. He wanted to stop time and enjoy the moment. Enjoy the moment before he would have to go check on his son and step away from his amazingly adorable fiancé.

Before leaving though he leaned over and gave the other a kiss on his temple, whispering words that he hoped the other would hear deep in dreams.

“Sleep well my love.”

* * *

Christmas came and went too fast. From the initial gift exchange to when Yixing fell off the ladder taking down the Christmas lights and broke his leg. The season flew by. The new year followed as well and before Yixing could tell it was Sehuns first birthday and they were running around like frantic parents.

Well they were frantic parents. Their sons birthday on April twelfth and their wedding on May ninth, less than a month away. Yixing was a bit tense and Jongdae kept bouncing on his heels while singing around the house.

The brunette knew that Jongdae could sing, but his voice would sound so angelic sometimes Yixing would wonder if he finally collapsed from overworking. He would wonder if this was his initiation into the afterlife by being welcomed by a beautiful angel with an equally gorgeous voice.

All in all Yixing had dropped a dish more times than he admitted tow when he was startled by his fiancés lovely voice. If anything it made him fall more in love with the boy and occasionally the duo would sing a duet with their son throwing in his single words or accentuated babbles.

“Okay so people are busy and no one will be able to make it.” Jongdae entered their bedroom, Sehun resting on his hip. As the younger boy sat down he let out a sigh.

Yixing gave his boys each a quick kiss before stealing his son to place the boy beside him on the bed. Jongdae moved so he was resting his head on the brunettes lap.

“Don’t worry. I know Junmyeon and Tao will be here to so no need to worry.”

“About that.” Jongdaes tone gave off that well-sorry-to-say feel and Yixing knew the words before the boy said them. “Junmyeon is super busy at the flower shop and has even requested that I come in to help for more shifts. We have some big company fundraiser coming up soon that need a huge amount of dumb roses. Like why roses, they are so common and since Junmyeon knows people will buy them he hikes the prices up. Like common sense people.”

“You good?” Yixing tried his best to hide a laugh, but found it impossible to do so when the younger was whining and or complaining about something else that bothered him.  

“Oh don’t get me started on the paper.” Jongdae waved his hand to show emphasize on how much the subject irked him.

Sehun crawled over to them and laid his head next to his mother. Jongdae of course took the boys chubby face and gave him a big kiss that had the young boy squealing in joy.

“So no one will be here today?” Yixing began to card his fingers through his fiancés hair.

“Nope they all canceled, so today it is purely a family day.” Jongdae sat up and took Sehun with him. “Go get ready we’ll throw the party early so we can leave the rest of the day to worry about wedding stuff.”

“Well all we really need is the cake and camera.” Yixing managed to weasel his way off the bed and stand. He stretched quickly and several of his bones cracked.

“Wow careful there grandpa. You gonna need help down the stairs?”

Yixing stuck his tongue out at Jongdae who simply laughed and shook his head. The brunette took his time before following his boys downstairs.

The birthday party went smoothly and honestly if they hadn’t taken pictures along with a few videos Yixing probably would forget the whole thing. He could already see the trouble that their son would get into with his new bunny stuffed animal, the favorite present of his. In total he only got three, but he would not let the stuffed animal go until Jongdae managed to trick him and steal it. Of course it resulted in alligator tears and the duo went into action. Yixing quickly cleaned their sons face and Jongdae made sure to get their boy into some clean clothes free of the green cake before they handed the toy back.

“Hey.” Jongdaes voice was quiet as he stepped out onto the porch. Yixing turned around and swore that the boy was glowing.

“He’s asleep?”

“Out like a light.” Yixing hummed in content and held open his arms. Jongdae fell into his open arms and together they stayed there enjoying the night air. “You know in less than a month we’ll be married. How scary is that?”

“It’s terrifying, but honestly I think you’re more scared of having to dress up in that so called mob boss outfit as you deemed it.”

Yixing gasped at the youngers choice words and he could only shake his head before leaning down to rest his head against the boys shoulders. Jongdaes back was pressed against his chest and Yixings arms were around the younger boy in an almost protective manner. Slowly he began to sway them back and forth the atmosphere becoming more gentle with each passing minute.

“I can’t believe its already been a year.”

“I know. I don’t want him to grow up.” Jongdaes voice was laced with Sadness and Yixing gave him a gentle kiss on his temple. “I kind of want him to stay young forever. You know?”

The brunette nodded.

“We could always have more kids.” Yixing threw out there before even thinking about the consequences his words could have.

“With what money? I mean I hate to talk about the elephant in the room, but we barely have enough money to get groceries lately. I’m seriously starting to think that I should’ve started working right after having Sehun. I mean all I had to do was sit there and make-”

“You and I both know that Junmyeon would have threatened you with a trowel if you came back to work the day you got out of the hospital.”

“I know, but-”

“But nothing.” Yixing moved so he was facing the other boy and wiped the stray tears from Jongdaes face. “I know we don’t have a ton of money and I know that we’re struggling. However as long as we’re together then I can’t think of anything bad happening. So what if we’re a little low on cash. Both of us are trying our best and that’s what matters. As a head florist whose helping their boss expand their industry to bigger heights and as a baker who now does a couple wedding cakes a week and gets regular tips from said customers. If money concerns you I’ll pick up a second job so you don’t have to.”

“I don’t know anymore.” Jongdaes tears returned and the younger boy sniffled making his words slur. “I just don’t want Sehun to grow up without the luxuries that other kids have. I don’t want to have him go to school in the worst clothes or not be able to live like normal because of us. Xing I don’t us to be bad parents.”

“We won’t Dae. I promise you that we won’t. I’ll do my best and you do your best. Together we can get through anything.”

“You promise?” Jongdae looked up at him with those hopeful eyes and he knew he couldn’t deny the boy.

“Promise.” Yixing held out his pinky and the other boy took it, sealing their promise. For now and forever.

* * *

“This suit is chafing in the worst places.” Yixing said while Minseok fixed his hair.

“Stop complaining. I know that’s a lie because you had it tailored for you. When I picked it up with you I saw Seungyoon and Jinwoo do so personally.”

Yixing grumbled, but nonetheless sat still.

The tux he was in was white to the boot with the white button down, white blazer, and the white pants. Even his shoes were a polished white. He had a watch on his left wrist and a blue handkerchief tucked into the left pocket with a sunflower against it. His brown hair was currently being styled so it would be off his face.

Yixing wasn’t too worried about his looks though, he was more concerned with how Jongdae would look. He had already deemed the fact that his imagination didn’t do the boy justice.

“Am I done yet?”

“Just a couple more touches here and there then you are done. Doesn’t mean you can escape yet though, the ceremony starts in fifteen minutes.” There was a moment of silence before Minseok spoke again. “Want to run through it with me again?”

“Please.”

“Okay so the music’s playing and the guests are all filed in the first few pews.” Minseok began and Yixing knew it was his turn to continue the scenario.

“As soon as the doors open all the guests stand and I walk in led by my mother. Minutes later Sehun and Zitao will walk down as flower boys and ring bearers followed by Jongdae led by his grandmother. Then we begin the ceremony and end up for the events after at our house where Junmyeon and Yifan set everything up.”

“Bingo. So get going now.”

Minseok shoved him off the chair and he stumbled for a moment before standing. His mother appeared at the door a moment later and began to gush about how grown up her baby was and how proud she was of him to get married to such a lovely young man.

Yixing would have told her how much sooner they would have gotten married if not for Sehun, but he didn’t dare ruin the mood. Instead he nodded quickly. His mom laughed and said something about being overly nervous in Mandarin.

Sure enough the ceremony commenced with the piano playing and Yixing shook all his remaining nerves, instead giving himself a goal of seeing Jongdae. If he kept his mind on Jongdae then he’d be happy. Just think about Jongdae.

Think about how beautiful Jongdae would look. Or if he thought about Jongdaes bright smile that could make even the saddest people smile. How bright would he be smiling today?

Yixing stopped his momentary thought process of Jongdae when his mother dropped his off in front of the alter before bidding him farewell and taking her seat in the front row. Yixing folded his hands in front of himself and found himself fiddling with his watch. If anyone saw anything, no one said anything.

Minutes felt like years and the years made Yixing worry about him aging horribly on the alter. Which led to him wondering if Jongdae would ditch him on the alter. Would the boy really do that?

Of course before his mind could spiral further down into the endless rabbit hole of possibilities Sehun appeared with Zitao practically dragging his hand. Sehun was all cute dressed up in his white outfit and holding onto the small basket of flowers. Zitao was beside him more focused on helping Sehun and basically dragging the ring cushion, thankfully no rings were on them. Junmyeon was holding onto them.

Yixing honestly wanted to laugh a bit when Zitao attempted to help Sehun and only received a basket in the face which then led to Zitao hitting Sehun with the cushion. Thankfully his son avoided a water works accident but instead took the basket and dumped the contents right there, leaving a huge mound of flowers right on the floor. He proceeded to take the empty basket and place it on his head. Nonetheless he didn’t let go of Zitaos hand.

No one said anything about their one year olds antics, but he could hear several snickers here and there.

Yixing was so caught up in watching Sehun he nearly missed Jongdae.

Jongdae blew his expectations out of the park by a mile. The boy looked amazing in the white suit with his dark hair down. He held a bouquet of sunflowers in his free hand. However the outfit or bouquet wasn’t what Yixing was staring at. Nope that would Jongdaes mile wide smile. Just from the looks of it the older boy could tell that if the dark haired boy could laugh he would.

When Jongdae was dropped off by his grandmother, Yixing held out his hand for the boy to take.

Everything felt surreal and with Jongdaes hand in his own it made the whole situation seem unreal. With the priest babbling on in front of them and their friends and family behind them watching with tears in their eyes from pure joy. The whole thing made Yixing feel like his body was floating.

The priest read the simple vows and they responded with the only answer. I do. They placed the rings on each other and shared little knowing smiles full of simple joy. Before Yixing knew it the priest was telling him he could seal the deal and kiss the groom.

Of course who was Yixing to deny that. The priest pulled out a small basket of flowers and sprinkled it above them as Yixing pulled Jongdae in his arms. He gave the younger boy a simple kiss, keeping the whole scene pg because of the audience. Something told the older boy that the night though would be anything but pg scenes.

They left the ceremony while guests applauded and stepped into the car that was driven by Kyungsoo and Jongin. The duo took them back to their house and let them get started on the party alone before all the guests from the wedding would show up.

“Okay so Mr. Zhang what would you say we do now?” Yixing inquired as they walked into the backyard where the party laid half set up. The food and drinks would come later, but for now at least the tables and such were set.

“Mr. Zhang huh?” Jongdaes tone was borderline suggestive as he hugged Yixing really close.

“Well yeah.” The brunette responded with a smile that showed off his dimples. 

“Oh my gosh I just want to lowkey skip the party and head straight for the shortest honeymoon on the planet.”

“Without Sehun.” Yixing added because that fact was very important.

“Of course without Sehun to possibly interrupt anything that he shouldn’t.” Jongdae stepped back the mood turned funny as the younger made some wild arm movements.

“You know it’s a shame that Baekhyun isn’t here.” Jongdae spoke as he headed into the kitchen to start pulling stuff outside. Thankfully the wind wasn’t so bad today. “He’s not even in our old apartment anymore, I mean that was almost three years ago. Oh my gosh that was three years ago! Yixing we’re aging to fast!”

The brunette saw Jongdae set down the crackers and quickly did the same to the fruit he was dicing, preparing himself for when the younger launched himself at him.

Sure enough the dark haired boy jumped and wrapped his arms around Yixings neck while tippy toeing so he was eye level with the older boy.

“Okay for starters I know you know how much Baekhyun and Chanyeol would love this situation. Mostly because you two probably bet on this a long time ago.” Yixing set his hands on the small of Jongdaes back to support the boy from falling backwards. He also noticed how the boy looked sideways with a guilty expression. “Spot on?” The shorter boy nodded and Yixing had to stifle a laugh. “Anyways I know we’re getting older and yet you still manage to act like a teenager sometimes.”

“No I don’t.” Jongdae pulled away quick to defend himself.

“Dae you and I both know how you can sometimes act like a teenager who just discovered what sex is.” The younger boy pouted before leaning up to capture Yixings lips in a kiss.

“Oh but you can’t deny that you don’t love it.”

“I’m not saying anything about my opinion on the matter, but instead am simply stating how often you need to do the deed is parallel to that of a horny teenager.”

“Offended.” Jongdae stepped away after stealing a couple pieces of pineapple and shook his head slowly. “So rude Zhang Yixing. Maybe you won’t be able to touch me tonight.”

Now it was Yixings turn to laugh.

“We both know that you’ll be begging for it before you remember your so called threat.”

“Is that a bet I smell?” Jongdae asked as he spun on his heels.

“If you want it to be.” Yixing continued to cut the fruit knowing that the guests would start to arrive soon. “What will the prize be?”

“Winner gets to watch the looser take away Sehuns bunny toy to wash.”

“No.” Yixing gasped knowing how bad the situation Jongdae talked about was. He looked up to see the boy smirking and wanted to refute or say something worse as a punishment, but he knew that there was nothing worse than making Sehun cry over a stuffed animal. A dirty stuffed animal, but a toy beloved by the young boy nonetheless.

“Oh yep. Don’t forget it or you’ll be washing the toy and suffering from our sons crying.”

Yixing shook his head, but continued to cut the fruit.

Eventually guests began to show and some even handed them red envelopes to which the duo thanked them. Before Yixing could even grasp the situation the guests were leaving and Sehun was going with Junmyeon for the night. Jongdae however was clearly on top of the situation, even having weaseled Jongin and Kyungsoo into doing the dishes before leaving.

The brunette had just stepped into their bedroom and took a seat on the bed when the door was closed rather loudly. Jongdae was there with an evil grin on his face. Yixing sat down unmoving as he remembered the bet.

Of course though the younger boy wasn’t going to go down so easily and pulled off the simple white dress shirt slowly.

Yixing shifted on the bed a bit, restless and a bit needy, but the bet still hung in the air and he wasn’t about to loose.

Jongdae let the shirt fall to the floor and the brunette leaned his palms back on the bed eyes intently watching his husband.

The younger boy made a show of walking over slowly before placing himself on Yixings lap and straddling him.

“So for this bet to be a bit more clear. Clearer? Whatever. The first person to touch with their hands is the looser.” Jongdaes voice was gorgeous and Yixing could see where the claim mark he left years ago was on golden skin. It was slightly faded and he had to make it new again. He nodded to the youngers words and moved his hands next to, but away from, the boy sitting on top of him.

Yixing didn’t say anything when Jongdae began to kiss him. Slowly and mockingly. It was all a game and one that Yixing was too good at. He was hoping that he’d be able to remind the other boy not to make bets, especially ones that involve their bedroom activities.

When the older boy pulled away he began to give soft kisses and trailing them down to the bite mark he made years ago on the juncture of Jongdaes shoulder and neck. For a moment Yixing let his breath ghost over the skin and felt Jongdae shiver at the action. From the little pants that the omega on top of him was making Yixing knew that he won the bet.

Yixing gave the mark a couple kisses before biting down on the spot again with enough force to leave a mark but not enough to break skin and draw blood. Of course though Jongdae had snaked his hands around Yixings neck and pulled him closer. Who was the older boy to deny anything Jongdae wanted after all.

When Yixing was satisfied with the bite mark he began to kitten lick at the fresh wound. After deeming it good the older boy say back on his palms again and smirked at the younger boy.

“I win.”

“No fair.”

“All is fair my dear in love.” Yixing responded with a cheesy chuckle. Jongdae hit him on the arm before pouting and the older boy knew what he had to do. “Let me make it up to you then.” The taller whispered in the small space between them before Jongdae nodded.

“You better because in the end I’m the one who will have to take away that stuffed animal.”

Yixing let out a small laugh and kissed the new wound again before being pushed back onto the bed by an overeager omega.

* * *

“Zhang Yixing explain yourself.” Jongdaes tone was firm and Yixing had the guiltiest expression on his face. Well his expression was probably the last thing that gave him and his recent activities away.

From head to toe he was covered in mud. He managed to snag a dish towel and wipe out a spot for his eyes, but other than that he was dripping mud. The brunette would not mention what or where he put said dishtowel since his life was on the line since the dishtowel was one of Jongdaes favorites. Not to mention the young boy in his hands was in a similar state.

“Well you see your- _our_ I mean our one and a half year old son made a mad dash for the mud puddle that formed in the backyard because of the rain this past week and I was ultimately too slow. Then I slipped and whoops fell in. Of course Sehun saw this and copied me. As I struggled to catch him he began to roll around in the mud and it’s all his fault.”

“Dada dirty!” Sehun shouted flailing his arms along with some mud that made Jongdae twitch.

“Okay so your telling me that it’s Sehuns fault.” Jongdae crossed his arms and Yixing knew that the yelling was about to begin.

“About fifty percent.”

“Take him out back I’ll pull out a couple towels and you can hand him off to me. You Yixing can use the hose in the backyard to take the mud off and once you’re done then you can come inside. I don’t want any mud being tracked around.” Jongdae uncrossed his arms and turned away before Yixing could respond. Once the younger boy was surely out of sight Yixing turned to his son.

“I can’t believe you threw me under the bus. How am I supposed to tell him about Mr. Sheep and Bunny, huh? I can’t just say that you decided it wouldn’t be fun unless you took Sheep and Bun Bun with you can I?” Yixing held his son up and the little boy shook his head slowly. “See now you understand my problem.”

“Hand him over.” Jongdae spoke as he returned to the room a multitude of towels in hand. “Take two for yourself, I’ll take Sehun.” Yixing nodded and handed their son over noting how small drops of mud fell onto the floor. “I hope you understand that you are cleaning this up Yixing I am refusing to help.”

The older boy nodded and once Jongdae was out of his sight he walked back outside and hosed himself down despite the cold October weather. He made quick work before grabbing the towels and drying himself off to the best of his abilities. If he tracked water and mud remnants around the house he was sure Jongdae would kill him.

Yixing had no clue how to even clean mud off stuffed animals. Was there even a way to save them? Or at least a possibility? A possibility would mean that he would have a possibility to get out of trouble despite the fact that it was Sehun who basically threw him into trouble. Just as the saying goes out of the frying pan and into the fire. Or at least something along those lines.

The brunette peered into the house and upon hearing the water still running upstairs he knew now was the time. Quickly Yixing pulled the two stuffed animals from his chosen hiding place and stepped into the house.

“Yixing I’m almost finished with Sehun you can come on up to wash after.” Jongdaes voice startled him and he hurried.

“Got it.”

Yixing responded back while wrapping the stuffed animals in the towels. He dried his feet again on the second towel and stepped into the house, hurrying up to the bathroom and he was almost there.

“Have you seen Mr. Sheep or Bun Bun?” Jongdae stepped into the hall his red t-shirt stained with water and he still had soap suds in his hair. Overall a total cutie pie and Yixing would take a moment to gush about the boy if not for the fact that he was holding onto an extremely muddy Mr. Sheep and Bun Bun.

“No clue. Did Sehun misplace them again?”

“Well no actually.” Jongdae made direct eye contact with Yixing and the older boy knew he was in trouble. “Sehun told me he took them for play and then dada took them away.” Yixing gulped and subtly hid the towel with the two forenamed stuffed animals behind his back. “He said they got dirty and now he’s on the brink of tears.” Jongdae held out a hand and his eyes held no remorse as he spoke. “You have only three seconds to hand it over.”

Yixing didn’t hesitate and handed the towel over. As he watched the younger boy unveil the damage he wanted to run into the bathroom and hide.

The brunette expected to hit playfully, yelled at, or even kicked below the belt. Instead all Jongdae did was sigh deeply and shake his head.

“You are so lucky that I love you.”  Jongdae took the stuffed animals into the bathroom and Yixing followed. Sehun was no where in sight.

“Did you manage to bathe him that fast?”

“Of course you get better at something when you attempt it multiply times. Well maybe not you in particular. You hide things often, but still suck at doing so.” Jongdae was ranting at him and honestly that was better than being hit. “You’re so lucky that the mud didn’t dry or it’d be impossible to clean. It seems that Bun Bun has a tear too.” The dark haired boy pulled out a wash cloth and Yixing watched as he hand cleaned Sehuns favorite stuffed toys.  

“You are a literal life saver.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Jongdae continued to scrub and Yixing could actually make out the fur on Mr. Sheep. Not the actual color, but the curls and such. “If you want to try to fix the situation you can by comforting your son.”

“Now he’s my son.”

“When you mess up and leave me to clean up said mess that’s when Sehun becomes your son. Any other time he is _our_ son.” Jongdae clarified, but he paused for a moment. “Actually get into the shower. I refuse to have you tracking mud remnants all over the house.”

Yixing nodded and stripped out of clothes before hopping into the shower. He pulled the curtain to a close and quickly showered while his husband did his best to clean their sons toys.

Silence fell over the duo and Yixing could hear the sound of the sink water turning off and then the door close. A moment later it opened again and Yixing could hear Jongdae speak.

“Clothes are on the rack.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Jongdaes voice was kind, too kind. He could faintly hear the younger boys laughter from behind the curtain before cold water was pouring down his back and making him stand on tipey toes.

“Holy crap!” Yixing didn’t bother for formalities he just swung the curtain open and glared at Jongdae laughing at him. The younger boy was doubled over and holding onto his sides, the stuffed animals no longer in his hands. Two could play that game.

The brunette turned down the shower water ignoring the chill and snatched Jongdae from outside the shower to drag him in.

“Yixing!”

“Payback!”

Yixing had his arms wrapped tightly around Jongdae and held the dark haired boy close. He was laughing into the back of the boys soaked clothes and managed to drive away the cold sensation from the change in water.

“Papa? Dada?”

Jongdae whipped his head up so fast that he felt it make contact with Yixings chin. He briefly apologized before turning back to look at their son in the entranceway to the bathroom. Sehun had his blanket tucked into his hand and walked in on stumbly legs while rubbing at his eyes in a sleepy manner.

“Sehunnie what happened?” Jongdae stepped out of the shower after rolling his eyes about his damp sweater. “I thought you were sleepy?”

Yixing shut off the shower and reached for a towel, successfully managing to tie the item around his waist. He moved quick when Sehuns lower lip trembled. They both knew what was bound to happen next.

“I can't sleep.” Sehun said through teary eyes and then the sobbing began, not even gentle crying no full blown sobbing. “I need Mr. Sheep and Bun Bun to sleep.”

“Oh baby they won’t be-” Jongdae began and Yixing held his hand up to silence the other, seeing how the situation would end as soon as Jongdae began his sentence. He’d do anything to avoid a crying Sehun.

“Mr. Sheep and Bun Bun are having a vacation. The got a little dirty, remember?” Yixings voice was soft and Sehun nodded once his tiny little hand holding onto the edge of his blanket in a seeming death grip. “Well they’re off to a long cleaning trip. Remember how papa went to that car wash?” Another nod. “Well that’s kind of their situation. They left to get cleaned up from the mud and are now drying off so that you can be together tomorrow. Okay?” Sehun nodded and stumbled forward, Yixing caught him. He picked the young boy up and rested him on his hip, hoping that the towel would stay on.

“How about papa and dada get dressed then we can all sleep together tonight?”

Sehun nodded enthusiastically and Yixing gave the young boy a kiss before Jongdae did the same. The older boy set Sehun on the ground.

“Go on now. We’ll be right there we just have to get into our night wear.” Jongdae said while giving Sehun a gentle push and once the boy was out of sight Yixing sighed.

“Wow.”

Jongdae turned around sweet smiles gone and such.

“Just incase you are wondering you still have to sleep on the couch. However maybe some bribery could change my mind.” Jongdae smirked before pulling off the damp sweater and leaving the room with a sway in his hips.

Yixing knew that he was never going to sleep on their couch in his lifetime if all it took was a bit of bribery to make Jongdae say otherwise.

* * *

“Please no more surprises Yixing.” Jongdae whined as he finished putting the small green raincoat on Sehun.

“Okay look the flour bag fell on him once-”

“Twice.” Jongdaes tone was strict as he handed the young boy a pair of matching boots.

“Okay so twice. I may have knocked a bag of flour on our sons head twice.”

“You said it fell.” Jongdaes glare at him grew and Yixing stood his ground.

“Whoops. My bad.” Yixing didn’t understand the big deal about their son having fun.

“My bad?” Jongdae stood straight and stared daggers at him. “He ran around the house covered in flour. Did you clean that up?”

“No.”

“See point made.”

The older boy would have been a thousand percent sure that Jongdae was arguing with him and purely infuriated with him, but then Jongdae smiled. It was joke.

“Of course my dear. Point made and heard.” Yixing ruffled Sehuns dark brown hair and the boy glared at him briefly for messing up the style he had. Jongdae kneeled back down then to fix the boys hair while the older boy of the three placed the matching green rain hat on the young boys head.

“All set.” As soon as the words left Jongdaes mouth Sehun was rushing out the front door. Yixing stopped him by pulling on the collar of his raincoat.

“Wait.” Yixings tone was firm after all someone had to be the bad cop. “Listen to what papa has to say first.”

“Mama.” Sehun said with a pout. He’d switched the parental term he called Jongdae at the start of age two and has been hell bent since on calling the dark haired boy mama. No one said anything about it, but Sehun used the word so often it seemed like his mantra. 

“I know I’m sorry. Listen to what mama has to say first.” Yixing gave Sehuns cheek a playful little poke and it had the toddler running to Jongdaes side in a heartbeat. The older boy was smiling and clearly holding back on laughing.

“Sehun you better behave for papa today.” Jongdae had knelt down to the boys height and was holding his hands while staring straight into Sehuns green eyes. The origin of the eye color was an absolute mystery to all of them. “No misbehaving today.”

“Come with?” Sehun tilted his head and the hat almost slipped off.

“Not today. Mama has work. I’ll be home later though and I must hear all about your adventures today.” Jongdae smiled and pinched Sehuns cheek causing the young boy to giggle and push the adult away.

He nodded a moment later before taking Yixings hand and tugging on it.

“Up?”

The brunette rolled his eyes but nonetheless picked the boy up. He adjusted Sehun so that the toddler rested comfortably on his hip and made sure that he still could do the need things like opening doors.

“Kiss.” Jongdae said tapping his cheek. Sehun quickly complied and gave his parent a kiss. “Now I’m off to work, you stay safe and you keep this one safe.”

Yixing quickly gave Jongdae a kiss before the boy hurried out the door with a wave. Yixing could briefly see the boy named Wonho sitting in the front seat. If Jongdae wasn’t married to he would have to question him about this so called Wonho, who from this angle looked like what Yixing could only describe as a buff bunny. That boy is a god send sin for every single person out there, world beware.  Yixing was so grateful that Jongdae was _his_ husband, _his_ mate, _his_ everything. No touchy.

Sehun waved bye to the car as it drove off and Yixing took a moment to glare at the side of the boys head. He had to convey the message to behave and stay out of trouble for once. Jongdae would kill him if he came home covered in puddle water or dragging home a dead squirrel again.

“Alright little man let us get going?” Yixing took the car keys from the bowl and within seconds he was out the door and in the car. Before actually setting off Yixing looked over the schedule for the day and could tell a majority of the events were placed there just so Sehun would be able to have some time outside the house.

“Looks like mama created a list. We go visit the dinosaur park and then complete some shopping for household items and finally grocery shopping.”

“It’s all adult stuff though.” Sehun spoke in his quiet tone and Yixing would have missed it if he wasn’t used to hearing the boy speak so quietly.

“What about the dinosaur park?”

“Jurajil?” Sehun asked and Yixing wished that his son would drop the joke already, but he knew it wouldn’t happen with Jongdae bringing it back up in every single conversation they had. All because Yixing couldn’t figure out the Korean pronunciation correctly.

“Yes, yes Jurajil. Now let’s get going little man.” Yixing did a double check to make sure Sehun was fastened to the seat correctly before driving off to start their day.

...

“The dinosaur was super tall and green!” Sehun made a motion with his hands and nearly dropped the spoon of ice cream that Yixing had been holding near the young boys face.

“See we’re having a fun time right? Mama planned a good schedule?” Sehun nodded rapidly and then stood straight up on the bench. Despite the morning starting off with bad rain, the sun had somehow made its appearance. Soon enough the weather changed quickly with the rain forecast being pushed away.

So instead of going to the original lunch plans Yixing took them to an ice cream place. He made sure to pay in cash so Jongdae wouldn’t figure it out, though he had a good feeling that the boy would discover the days doings regardless of cash or credit.

“Puppy!” Sehuns voice was loud and Yixing was quick to pull the toddler back onto the bench.

“Sehun sit.”

“Puppy! Papa look puppy!” Sehun was pointing towards a huge lab sitting beside its owner. “Puppy!”

“Sehun sit down.” The brunette used a firm tone and of course this caused the young boy to whine. “Sehun how about we finish eating and then we can go see some puppies okay?” Yixing rolled his eyes and continued to eat the unwanted ice cream.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Sehun began to practically bounce in his spot and then reached for the spoon with grabby hands.

“Not so fast now or I’ll change my mind.” Yixing watched as his son nodded and he handed over the remaining ice cream. He took the chance while Sehun was eating ice cream to snap a photo and send it to Jongdae with the caption of he saw a dog.

Within minutes Yixing had managed to wipe the ice cream off of his sons face and throw out their trash. He had picked the young boy up to rest on his hip while they walked over to the dog.

“Hi there,” Yixing said noting how he was interrupting the woman from her reading. “Can my son pet your dog?”

The woman looked to the young boy and smiled.

“Of course. Her name is Honey.”

The yellow lab began to wag its tail at the mention of its name and Sehun was practically kicking himself off Yixing. Of course once the boy was on the ground he just straight on tackled the dog.

“Sorry!” Yixing hurried over to detach his son from the happy lab. “Sehun be nice.” The woman laughed and waved her hand.

“She won’t mind. Honey loves kids.”

When Yixing finally managed to pull Sehun away the boy seemed to die down from the initial hype. The toddler gave the dog one more hug and even a kiss before waving bye.

“Thank you.” Yixing thanked the woman in Korean and even Chinese before taking Sehuns hand leaving.

“Dada can we go see more puppies?”

“Sure.” The brunette did the calculations in his head and also went through small little mental map of where to find dogs around their location. An animal shelter would be the safest bet and they had more than just puppies, it would most likely be enough to bribe Sehun into going shopping later. “Let’s go little man.”

Half an hour and a ton of wrong turns later Yixing breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the animal shelter. Surprisingly the building was empty aside from the few staff members cleaning or working behind the desk.

The brunette signed them both in before leading Sehun around the building. Occasionally Yixing would toss in little fun facts that the toddler would forget as soon as they left, that is if he even remembered them in the first place. If he wasn’t talking about odd facts he was reading off the name and their little personality card.

Yixing took note of how the boy seemed to really enjoy the rabbits. He didn’t dare even approach the bird habitat, but Sehun did and quickly came back mumbling something about scary scary. The brunette agreed on that, no birds ever.

“Puppy! Puppy!” Sehun shouted indicating how they were approaching the dog section. Of course out front of the main door sat a small x-pen full of small white puppies. Yixing was practically dragged along by the young boy as he made a beeline for the young dogs.

They were small and fluffy, so it was no surprise that Sehun was all over them. Not to mention that where he went the puppies all followed him, all six of them.

“Dada?” Sehun looked up at him with a set of wide eyes and Yixing knew trouble was about to ensue. “Can I go?” The young boy pointed towards the spot that wasn’t occupied by puppies in the pen and Yixing would hate for Sehun to start crying.

“Let me ask first, come on.” Yixing took the young boys hand and did some pointless searching, he hoped to distract the boy and take his mind off the small dogs. It didn’t work though when Sehun found a staff member himself.

“Dada!”

The brunette hestitated a moment before talking to the staff member to see if his son could play with the puppies, desperately trying to get the woman to say no. Unfortuently though Sehun was so cute that she just had to do anything the boy requested. Yixing could see this going downhill instantly.

He watched as the lady walked them back to the cage with puppies and set Sehun inside. The young boy was swarmed with little white puppies the size of Yixings shoe, all seemingly curious to get to know the stranger.

All save for one.

“Dada, puppy.” Sehun stated pointing straight towards the one puppy who was sleepy. Yixing wasn’t even able to say anything before the toddler hurried over and picked the sleeping puppy up in his hands.

“Hold him correctly.” The brunette hurried over and panic set in. He quickly joined aside Sehun in the puppy cage and knelt down so he could be at eye level with his son. “Hold him like this Sehun.” Yixing said while showing the boy exactly how he should hold the small dog. The little boy nodded before smiling.

“Dada can we take him home?”

Oh shit.

“Sehun…” Yixings voice trailed off he didn’t want to break the boys heart, but he also didn’t want to be couch bound for his life. “I’m not too sure papa would appreciate a dog.”

“It’s a puppy though.”

“A puppy then. I’m not too sure that papa would appreciate a puppy.”

Sehun pouted and held the small dog closer. The little white ball of fluff seemed content in the boys arms and was already back off to dream land.

“Please.” The toddler dragged out the e and Yixing sighed.

Goodbye comfy bed, hello couch.

…

“I’m home!” Jongdaes voice carried throughout the house and Yixing cringed a bit preparing to be yelled at. Nonetheless he stepped into the hallway and held open his arms.

“Welcome back.” The older boy gave the younger a brief kiss before stepping back. “I made dinner so we can eat when you’re ready.”

“Thanks. Should I was up first or-”

“Papa!” Sehuns voice cut through the youngers and both adults turned to look at the young boy. In the boys hand was the puppy.

“Yixing.”

“Jongdae.”

“Is that a new stuffed animal?” Jongdaes voice had that tell tale noise that he was about to loose it.

“It’s Vivi.” Sehun smiled while showing off the small puppy like there was no problem at all.”

“I see.” Jongdae replied with a smile before leaning down and whispering something Yixing couldn’t hear. When the toddler walked away the dark haired boy stood up and turned to face the older boy still crowding the entrance way.

Jongdae smiled and Yixing began to whine.

“Zhang Yixing are you crazy?!” The younger boy shouted while doing some form of crazy eyes.

“Partially!”

“Well,” Jongdae sighed. “I guess you’re lucky that he’s happy. Ever since Zitao got a new sibling he’s been sulking. Heck this is the first time he’s smiled in a couple days. You’ll be taking care of the dog.”

Yixing nodded and Jongdae approached the older boy before giving him a kiss.

“Thank you for sparing my life.” Yixing exaggerated and Jongdae just shook his head with a small rolling his eyes.

“Go call your son and Vivi down for dinner. I’ll figure out how you can make it up to me at a later point. Maybe a really nice dinner date or date in general.” Jongdae stated while walking into the dining room, his voice trailing off. “Who knows. We shall see though. We shall.”

* * *

Yixings alarm goes off at six and he groans before rolling over to shut it off. If it kept going it would wake Jongdae and he would never hear the end of it from the younger boy.

The brunette sat up with a stretch and yawned before leaning back over the bed to press a kiss to his husbands temple. Then he leaned down to leave a second kiss to Jongdaes stomach where baby number two was currently residing.

Yixing found it quite hard to believe that Sehun had turned five the other day and he has a hard time in general believing that so much time has already passed. Only when he passes the pictures hung up in the stairwell does he really feel old. Looking at the one where Sehun first got Vivi or the one where he got his first tricycle. There’s even one with Zitao next a series of family photos.

Yixing remembers how Jongdae had taken up the tradition after hearing about it from Junmyeon, but every year they would take a family photo together. It was one of the things the brunette looked forward too each year. He liked seeing how their family changed over time especially VIvi who looked like a puffy cloud rather than a dog with the winter coat still evident.

The brunette headed into the bathroom and began his morning routine. By seven he was waking up Sehun for kindergarten. Once the young boy was all set and up it was nearing eight and Jongdae was up at that point. Yixing could hear the affect of morning sickness and was quick to put in a couple pieces of bread into the toaster before instructing the young boy to sit. Of course Sehun had no problem already falling back asleep on the floor curled into Vivi.

“I’ll be right back Sehun I’m gonna go check on papa.” Yixing didn’t even wait for a response, instead he grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited after a moment Jongdae was there.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” Yixing responded while holding out the water bottle. “Feeling better?” Jongdae held up a hand and returned to the bathroom, he reappeared a moment later looking a bit better and smelling evidently of mint mouthwash.

“It’s not bad. I mean it could be worse.” Jongdae said while taking the water from Yixing. Together the duo headed to the first floor.

“Sehun you have to let Vivi at least breathe.” The younger boy said upon seeing their son holding the small white dog close, the duo were inseparable.

Yixing opted to say something about their son and his beloved bichon when the toast popped.

“Toast?”

“I’m not sure.”

“It’s whole grain so it’s good for you. I’ve got peanut butter, jelly, or butter. You can choose.”

“Jelly!” Sehun shouted as he ran towards. “Dad can I have a piece of jelly toast please?”

“Sure thing, Jongdae?”

“Give me one with peanut butter please.” Jongdae threw his hands up in surrender as he smiled.  

“Sehun why don’t you go tell your little sibling to stop beating mom up.” Yixing offered once he managed to hand the younger boy his piece of toast. Sehun nodded and did so after quickly consuming his piece of toast.

“Careful you’re going to choke if you eat it that fast.” Jongdae ruffled the young boys hair as he approached and Yixing found himself lost in the smile that the boy wore.

Sehun quickly yelled at his sibling before returning to Vivi while Yixing slid the three remaining toast slices towards Jongdae who was sitting at the breakfast bar aside the dining room window.

“You can’t stay home today? I know you feel horrible, maybe I could go in for you.”

Jongdae shook his head and swallowed the bite of toast he had.

“Nope you can’t because Junmyeon is on a family vacation for his birthday and Kyungsoo is on his honeymoon with Jongin. You need to go to work and so do I.” Jongdae smiled before stealing another piece of toast.

The clock chimed then and Yixing pouted regretfully.

“Eight-thirty. I’ll be right back.” Jongdae stood up one piece of toast left, purposefully left for Yixing. The dark haired boy gave the older a kiss before hurrying to change. He reappeared moments later in a nice navy blue tee and brown cardigan.

The brunette finished his toast and even washed the dish before wiping down the counter. As soon as Jongdae reappeared the trio all hurried out he door.

“Sehun your lunch.” Yixing held out the small lunch box and the young boy took it before saying bye to Vivi. Yixing had left the back door open a small bit so she could easily go in and out, he also put up the baby gate so she couldn’t go upstairs if she got dirty.

This was their morning routine for the longest time. Yixing would drive Sehun to school then Jongdae to work and finally arrive at work himself. Then he’d pick them up in the same fashion during his half hour break later in the day.

Of course he’d work all day and go home to his family. Sometimes he’d stay late other times he could leave earlier because of younger employees. Someone called him an old man because he entered his thirties last year. He was quick to put them on dishwasher duty for the remainder of the night.

“See you later dad!” Sehun shouted while waving bye. His teacher was beside him walking into the kindergarten. Once they were surely inside Yixing began the drive to Blooming Days. The car fell into a comfortable silence with the only background noise being the radio. Yixing smiled when a familiar song played on the radio.

“Oh.” Jongdae inquired as he began to slowly sing along. Yixing soon joined in and the whole car was slowly a singing room with the song choice being their song, The Night We Met by Lord Huron.

Regretfully Yixing pulled up to blooming days just as the song was coming to a close. He leaned over and gave Jongdae a quick kiss before giving another couple kisses.

“I will see you later.”

“That you will.”

“Good luck today and make sure Wonho pulls his weight or else I’ll go show him that muscles don’t mean everything.” Yixing gave his best fighting stance and smiled when Jongdae laughed.

“Oh my gosh. He has a boyfriend who is a legit noodle. Don’t worry about him.” The dark haired boy playfully hit Yixing and the older just glared before giving the I’m-watching-you motion to no one in particular inside the shop.

“Alright, I’ve got to run.” Jongdae said before giving Yixing one final kiss and wishing him a good day at work.

Yixing did the same and waited for Jongdae be inside before leaving to get to work himself.

* * *

It was raining out and Yixing found it boring to watch the rainfall. He got to work the other day and discovered Minseok amiss. After asking around he began to worry since no one seemed to know where the boss was. Like first concerns are locating the boss not baking the daily desserts. It was via phone call that Yixing found out.

Minseok was apparently at the hospital as Luhan had suffered another miscarriage. Yixing didn’t know what to say other than sorry and to take as much time off as needed. Minseok told him he planned to since Luhan wasn’t in the best state. Then the call hung up.

Yixing breathed out deeply as he sat up from his spot on the floor Vivi residing beside him.

“I wonder what Chanyeols doing? Or Baekhyun? It’s been what five years since the duo left the global map.” Vivi just tilted her head and aside from that Yixing didn’t get a response. He hated being home. Minseok though demanded that the business close for a few days while he and Luhan got back on their feet, Yixing didn’t argue with that.

So here he was rambling to Vivi about problems or just life in general. He could do a million things like clean, but Jongdaes been keeping the place spotless and so there really was nothing to do.

“Do you know Sehun wants to become a singer or an actor. An action actor. One who does all the fighting scenes. Ya know?” Yixing leaned back and ran his hands through Vivis fur.

The brunette leaned back and wished that Jongdae were here. They could spend time watching old kdrama reruns on the couch and sing along to the cheesiest of OSTs while sipping hot chocolate piled with marshmallows. However Jongdae had to work since Junmyeon was still on vacation and would be for a total of three weeks. It was supposedly the longest Junmyeon has ever left the flower shop in his life. Yixing agreed that it was a good thing.

However, a better thing would for him to spend his time with Jongdae who could keep him company and make the boring days less boring.

Yixing whined and fell back against the hardwood floor. Of course though when he laid down the phone began to ring. He debated for a moment and sprung up realizing that it could be Jongdae saying he was let out early.

He didn’t even check the caller id to see the unknown number he just swiped the answer button and was about to speak in the kindest voice when a stranger spoke.

“Hi there is this Zhang Yixing?”

“Yes, how can I help you?” Yixing rolled his eyes, just another bill collector. He’d give it a minute before hanging up.

“I’m calling from Alananne Hospital to tell you that there’s been an accident.” Yixing felt his throat dry and his hand shake as he awaited the nurses following words.

“Zhang Jongdae has been in an accident and I’m sorry to say that he unfortunately didn’t make it.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this long chapter, the next update will probably take some time because of school and stuff.  
> So during that time you can choose one side pairing from this story and I'll write their story. In order of who has the most drama would be Chanbaek, the other three are pretty tied with maybe Xiuhan placing second. However you can choose and if no picks then I might choose. We'll have to see.  
> Other than that thanks for reading!  
> \- Awkwarddragons


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some songs I think that really go with this chapter would of course be The Night We Met (Lord Huron), Hold Onto The Memories (Disturbed), and Hold Me (NF)

Yixing probably broke the law multiple times on the way over to the hospital. Probably went over the speeding limit more than a few time and drove through several red lights that he shouldn’t have. His heartbeat louder than the rain outside or the music coming from the radio. A station Jongdae likes playing in the background like white noise.

He pulls into the parking garage next to the hospital and gets the needed parking ticket before finding the first free space. Yixing for once doesn’t care about his park job or if he took off the cars mirror beside him.

He just has to know that its all a lie. He can’t loose Jongdae. He just can’t.

Yixing lets out a curse as his hands shake making him unable to pull the keys out and stop the car. He slams his hands down on the wheel and lets out a shaky breath. After a minute sitting hunched over the wheel and praying to a god he’s never prayed to before he steps out on trembling legs.

The brunette doesn’t waste any time and hurries over to the elevator slamming the down button repeatedly while he taps his foot impatiently. It only takes two seconds of nothing happening for him to hurry to the stairs despite the fact that he’s on the fourth floor.

Yixing flies down the stairs three at a time and barges into the main lobby. Its chaotic with nurses coming and going along with visitors or patients, the difference very thin.

The woman at the front doesn’t even flinch when he barrels into the main desk demanding to see his husband. She tells him to calm down and the buzzing in his head grows louder with each passing second.

“Please I have to see my husband his name is Zhang Jon-”

“Sir. Sir please take a seat.” She says voice calm as she gestures in the direction of what Yixing can only believe to be the waiting room.

“No you don’t understand!” Yixing slammed his hands down on the desk breaking the buzzing from its pattern. His breathing is shaky and he pulls out his phone, nearly dropping it due to his shaking hands. “I got a call. I-I got a call telling me that my husband was here. I have to see him.”

Yixing pulled up the number and he watched as the nurse stared at it for a moment before sighing.

“Name?”

“Zhang Jongdae. His Zhang Jongdae he’s one hundred seventy-three centimeters tall, has honey brown eyes and was born on September twenty-first nineteen ninety-two. He’s-”

“Sir why don’t you take a seat I’ll have the doctor be right with you.”

“What about Jongdae?”

“He will explain to you everything. Take a seat.” The nurse pointed back to the waiting room where only now he was staring at the people. Some were watching him with sorrow in their eyes and others were looking down as if the carpet held all the answers.

Yixing shot the receptionist one last desperate look before giving in and walking to the waiting room chairs slowly. He took a seat in the furthest chair and pulled his phone out. As soon as he saw the lock screen tears welled up in eyes.

Jongdae changed the screen a while ago to a candid family photo snapped by Jongin and Yixing loved the picture with every fiber of his being. Now though he was crying while staring at it and no one said anything. It was like every other person in the waiting room was in the same boat and living with baited tension hanging around their heart like a noose.

Yixing wiped at the tears with his hands and did his best to calm down.

“Zhang Jongdae.”

Yixing shot up out of his seat, the cellphone he placed in his lap scattering to the floor.

“Yes.” The brunette continued to wipe at his tears and he didn’t even thank the woman who handed his phone back to him. She even apologized to him. For what he didn’t know, maybe she was just overly kind. Or maybe she knew something he didn’t.

“Let’s talk somewhere more private shall we?” The doctors voice was laced with that I-have-news tone and Yixing shook his head, stopping dead center in the hallway.

“What happened?” Yixings voice cracked and he could feel the tears welling up again.

“Zhang Jongdae was caught up in what we believe was a hit and run. He died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.”

Yixing fell to his knees with a sob, his hands pushing back his hair in frustration and confusion. The world seemed to stop and everything around him faded into a mere white noise. At some point the doctor managed to get him into a room and left him alone with a box of tissues and the clipboard containing all the documents.

When Yixing found himself able to breathe again he picked up the clipboard and looked through the documents that confirmed his worst fears. Jongdae passed away and so did their unborn child.

Yixings lower lips trembled as more tears escaped he stood up and slammed the clipboard down on the ground. He let out a broken scream as he stared at the shattered remains of the wooden clipboard before slinking back onto the floor and leaning back against the bed. His knees bunched up and he brought them to his chest while his head was lowered and arms wrapped around his legs.

Yixing didn’t feel like he was thirty at that point. He felt like a child again, hiding after one of his parents intense lectures on his life. He feels so small and fragile and vulnerable.

What was he to do?

Jongdae was gone and so was his unborn child.

Would he make enough money to keep the house?

How was he going to explain this to Sehun?

How was he going to explain this to his friends? Could even explain this to his friends?

Yixing didn’t even hear the door open and only looked up with he felt a hand rest on his arm.

“Yixing?” It was Minseok, of course it was. The boy seemed to always be there when something went wrong, it was like he had a sadness radar and needed to help anyone who was a blip on the map.  The brunette didn’t bother asking how the hell he found him and instead he just let Minseok pull him into a comforting hug.

“Jongdae’s gone.” Yixings voice was broken and tears were blurring his vision, he could barely make out the boys form in front of him. He doesn’t how or why Minseok found him, he’s grateful that someone’s holding onto him though. “Jongdae’s gone Minseok.”

Yixing sobbed harder into the boys shoulder and he could tell when Minseok began to cry himself.

“I know. I know.”

Yixing doesn’t know how long he stayed like that. At some point though he fell asleep crying in his best friends arms. He hoped to wake and discover it was all a horrid dream. He hoped to wake up and be back in bed lying aside the most beautiful person he knew.

Yixing would stare at Jongdaes sleeping form and decide to not move. He’d keep the boy close and prevent the day from happening. Prevent the world from taking away his Jongdae and his love.

* * *

The drive home was the worst.

Minseok even offered to call him a cab, since the older boy couldn’t leave Luhan for too long. He hasn’t said what was wrong, but Yixing has a good feeling that’s connected to the boys miscarriage a couple years ago.

The brunette denied the cab though and let the other boy rush back to his own husband. The thought sent Yixing into another round of tears. Minseok was going back to his husband, Yixing never would be able to.

Yixing doesn’t remember much other than signing the forms and walking away with the few of Jongdaes belongings that they could recover. No one said anything except that the accident was bad and the driver kept on driving, uncaring of the fact that he just hit someone who was crossing the street during a red light. The thought angered Yixing and he desperately wanted to pummel the persons face in with his fists while shouting some colorful words at the same time.

They had Jongdaes cell phone in a plastic evidence bag, the one that cops use, since the device was cracked and had blood caked in several spots. Yixing couldn’t think of much other than the fact that it was Jongdaes blood. The screen was lit up too, showcasing the lock screen of their perfect family. Once perfect family.

He wasn’t allowed to keep the phone, but they did give him Jongdaes wedding ring along with his engagement ring. Both were extremely clean, pristine like. The nurse explained that they cleaned it before hand and Yixing couldn’t help but let himself cry a bit more.

He was allowed to cry after all he just lost two members of his family, one of which was the love of his life and mate. If they were more of the old society that was solely focused on second genders he is sure that his alpha would be devastated and furious while confused all at the same time. The other was his unborn child who everyone was looking forward to meeting. By everyone he meant their small family of three, they planned to share the news once their friends were back in town. Planned too being the key word.

Yixing still had a hard time wrapping his head around it and even when he pulled into the driveway it felt like a dream. Like some sick horrid dream.

It was dark out now and Sehun was probably waiting at the school with his teacher.  

At the thought of his son Yixing had rested his hands against the top of the steering wheel. He couldn’t face his son.

How would he tell him that Jongdae won’t be coming home?

That papas gone forever? He’s dead.

Yixing let out a shaky breath before taking his time to inhale, he did the repeated action a few more times in an attempt to steady himself before crashing. When he felt fine, or as close to fine as he would be, he pulled out his phone and hurriedly typed in the password. He couldn’t look at the lock screen.

The brunette wasted no time and dialed his moms number. It rang three times and Yixing was afraid he’d go straight to voicemail when he heard her voice through the speaker.

“Hey mom.” Yixing knew that his voice sounded broken and he wondered if she could tell.

“Yixing honey is something wrong?”

How could he tell her? Could he just tell her that something happened?

“Mom,” Yixing heard his words start to slur as the tears began up again. “Mom I’m gonna need you to take care of Sehun and Vivi for sometime.” The brunette stuttered over his words and sniffled before his mom could respond.

“Okay no problem.” Her response was imminent and then silence.

Yixing began to wonder again how he could tell her. If he said it though then it was real and solidified. The whole situation would be real and this wouldn’t be some sick dream that he could just wake up.

“Jongdae-” Yixing let out a shaky breath and took his time. His mom stayed silent on the line. “There was an accident and he’s gone.” The brunette knew his tears started up again and he could hear himself crying in the family car letting his mind run again with nothing and no one to ground him. To tell him it would be okay.

“Yixing I’m so sorry.” He could hear the genuine concern in her voice and he had to laugh a little to pass it off that he was fine.

“It’s okay. Can you just watch them for a couple days?”

“Sure thing.”

“And please don’t tell Sehun.” Yixing doesn’t bother with waiting for a response he just hangs up the phone. Of course then he’s met with his lock screen and he just shakes his head, he has no more tears left to cry. The picture is a poor reminder though and he chucks the phone into the backseat before leaving the vehicle.

After all the one person whose call he’d be anticipating he won’t receive ever again.

* * *

Yixing only remembers wearing a suit once in his thirty years of life. The first and last time he hoped to wear that damn awful suit was at his own wedding. It was custom made by a pair of his old college friends and fit perfectly, yet he still hated it.

He hated it despite how much Jongdae praised him for being too handsome in the white outfit. If he had it his way his wedding would have been completely casual. People could dress as they chose. Jongdae wanted them in suits though and what Jongdae wanted he almost always got.

Now though it was different. For one his suit was black instead of white and secondly he couldn’t ask Jongdae for help. There was no Jongdae hear to tell him how amazing he looked in the dark outfit and no one for Yixing to say it back too.

Jongdae was still there though, only this time Yixing would be leaving without him instead of with him. Yixing would be the one to bury his husband before him and walk away. He was expected to just walk away like that. Walk away from the person who he has spent the past six years with practically glued to his side. The one who he promised he’d care for through thick and thin. He was leaving the only person he’s loved in his life behind.

He already broke down several times on the drive over. Seeing Sehun staring out the window with lifeless eyes didn’t help the situation either.

After a week Yixing went to pick Sehun up and did his best to be strong. He was upset though. He never even managed to explain to Sehun what happened.

When he was wandering throughout the halls of their home and seeing the photos of happy moments it aggravated him. He nearly pulled a couple of the photos down when he suddenly remembers the trouble Jongdae went through to put the photos up. The boy even complained when he had trouble finding someone who print the photos at a reasonable price. So when they did find someone who was more than willing to print a couple easy photos Jongdae called them valuable and his treasures. Priceless artifacts.

He ended up crying on the stairs hoping that Jongdae would hear him and come to rescue. The dark haired florist would pat his back and tell him it was all okay.

Jongdae never did show up though and Yixing stayed on the stairs the whole night, his body feeling like lead while his heart remained in pieces.

The whole ordeal felt surreal like some horrid dream gone wrong. They were still a family and all Yixing had to do was wake up from the nightmare he was living.

Together Jongdae and him would pick Sehun up at school and then go home and eat dinner before relaxing in the living room. Sehun would play with Vivi and occasionally offer baby names despite the fact that the baby was only eleven weeks old.  

It would all go back to the way it was once Yixing woke up. It would be okay.

He had even asked some random woman on the street to straight up punch him in hopes of snapping out of his nightmare. Of course though she ran away and Yixing moped back home.

“Dad?” Sehuns voice snapped Yixing out of the trance he was in. It was no nightmare, it was reality. He was still in the church praying again for this to be some lie with his hands folded and resting in his lap while his head was bowed. He didn’t want his son to see him cry, he couldn’t be that weak. Yixing was all Sehun has left.

“Sehun.” Yixings tone was quiet and broken, clear evidence that he’d been crying.

“Why are we here? Papa never takes us to church.” At the mention of Jongdae Yixing breathes in sharply. No they never were religious since money was important than showing up to church on Sunday. “Where’s everybody?” Sehun asked again before he took the seat beside his father and began to fidget with his fingers. “I don’t see grandma or any of my uncles or even Tao?” Yixing couldn’t explain, he let his mouth fall open before closing it quickly as the tears began up again. He had to stop crying at some point or he was going to run out of tears to last him a lifetime. “Dad?” Sehuns tone was soft and Yixing was brought back to focus again. “Where’s papa?”

Yixing felt his body shake and had to bit his lower to prevent himself from crying out. Sehun easily saw his distress and began to panic.

“Where’s papa?” Sehun was never a loud child, never raising his voice or even acting out. However this time he looked furious. He was only five, but he wasn’t stupid. “Is papa?” Sehun looked outside to the cemetery nearby and back to his father. “Dad. Where’s papa?”

Yixing let out a shaky breath before taking the tissues he had in his pocket and wiping down his face to make himself look a little bit more composed. Nothing though could get rid of the redness of his eyes or the puffy look to them that gave way to his crying.

“Sehun papa got into an accident.” Yixing stumbles and wonders how he should say for a moment before deciding to just drop the bomb. “Papa’s dead.” The brunette takes a moment to pull his son into his arms when the younger boy begins to cry.

Sehuns speaking through his tears, but the words are all mumbled together in something that he can’t understand.

Yixing decides to continue on and tell him where everyone else. Tell him how screwed up the reality of the situation was and how wrong everything was.

“Grandma had to go back home, she had important work to do. Your uncles are all on vacation, even Tao.” Yixing could feel Sehun sob harder and he didn’t even care about his suit being ruined at that moment. “I’m so sorry.”

The brunette couldn’t help, but feel sorry. Sorry that he couldn’t protect his family and sorry that the boy had to hear such horrid news. 

“I’m so sorry Sehun, but papa is gone and so is your sibling. It’s just us now buddy.” Saying it was so much harder. It felt like saying it and officially telling someone made the situation all the more real. Like there was no turning back now. What’s done is done and they’d have to walk on.

Sehun didn’t say anything and eventually he cried himself to a mess.

When the priest came in and told them they were set Yixing stood up on shaky legs and carried the five-year-old. He gave one last look to the statue of god behind the long table and wondered if he was watching them fall apart. Yixing wondered why he took his Jongdae away.

Walking out of the church hurt. It felt like every step he was walking on hot coals and his feet were being repeatedly burned. With Sehun in his arms he couldn’t even wipe at the tears on his face.

It was sunny out too. The late May weather was falling into a starling sixty-nine degrees with cloud free skies. It felt different than funerals did in movies. There was no sad rain and no crowd in black. Instead it was sunny outside and only four people where there. Yixing, Sehun, the priest, and the groundskeeper.

It was sad alright, just in a different sense.

Yixing didn’t even pay attention to the priest droning on. Instead he was focused on the dark brown wooden coffin before him. To think that Jongdae was there hurt him and he did his best to stop crying. He was going to wake up and this would all be some sick prank. He’d scold Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Only they’d been gone for years and no ones heard a word from either of them.

So who was to blame?

Yixing had to calm himself from acting out when they began to place the coffin in the ground and shovel dirt on top. He couldn’t help his tears though when Sehun began to sob and tell the groundskeeper to stop burying his papa.

Yixing felt a rush of memories flash by as each pile of dirt was thrown on.

The day they met in Jeju at one of Jongins relatives cheap summer hotels. They were only in their early twenties. However, it felt like they clicked the moment they met getting to know each days before the wedding and then spending the entire the event thinking of each other.

Or when they officially got back to Jeju and began to date. Even the thought of how Minseok had managed to cooperate with Junmyeon to set them up because they both weren’t ready to speak up, and confess made him bite his lip to repress a sob.  

He thought back to how they moved in together and were awkward the first few days, but then by a week neither wanted to leave. Or about all the baking they did in Yixings small apartment or even the time they spent Jongdaes heat together.

That time when they finally claimed each other for life which lead to Sehun and how it caused a rift between and almost led to Junmyeon being stabbed in the side with a plastic fork. He remembers how scared Jongdae was and how excited he was at the same time. Yixing remembers that that was the night he proposed and it was the moment that solidified what he felt into something tangible. They were going to have a kid together and it just seemed like everything clicked and made sense.

Yixing chuckles as he remembers all the morning sickness, cravings, cramps, and how insatiable Jongdae was.

He remembers being there for Sehuns birth and watching as Jongdae gave him the best thing he could ever hope to receive. Knowing that he would never be able to return the favor.

The brunette remembers all of the sleepless nights while rebuilding their home and while tending to newborn Sehun. He remembers showing Jongdae their permanent home and watching at the boy basically gave off that cat like smile every time he walked into the room. Yixing recalls the endless furniture shopping and getting kicked out after challenging Jongdae in a sword dual. All of Sehuns firsts and the Christmas party are what he thinks about.

He remembers their wedding and enjoying every moment of their stay home honeymoon that night. Or all the times they had to wash Sehuns beloved stuffed animals and were met head on with an angry toddler. He remembers Jongdaes face when Sehun showed off Vivi for the first time.

All those times Sehun started to ride his bike or when he lost his first tooth by accident. Sehuns first Easter egg hunt. His first day at school. His first official play date with Zitao with minimal supervision

Yixing remembers all the times they spent as a family the past five years and recalls all the memories he spent with Jongdae before Sehun. He remembers how they discussed about having another child and he remembers hearing Jongdae wish for a daughter.

Now he was here though.

In a cemetery saying goodbye to the man he built memories with as the groundskeeper threw the remainder of dirt onto the fresh grave. He was saying goodbye and walking away with their son because this wasn’t a nightmare. It was reality.

It was a cold and harsh reality and that much he knew was true.

* * *

Yixing knew though that reality was sometimes ignored in certain moments. Moments of extended grief would be a good example and would give him a reason for his anger.

The brunette couldn’t decide what he was angrier about. Whether it was the fact that Jongdae was gone or that Sehun kept mentioning and crying for Jongdae. Either way the situation at hand was inevitable and was going to happen sooner or later.

Yixing snapped.

He didn’t mean too initially.

Minseok was the cause though.

When the boy came over wondering how they were doing and asked about Sehun, Yixing responded nicely while avoiding the porch.

People kept on leaving food and flowers all over the porch and Yixing was almost certain that a raccoon was taking up residence underneath the structure now. He’d have to call some pricey exterminator at a point to get the damn animal removed and avoid his son or dog getting hurt.

“Yixing I brought some of Sehuns favorite cookies. Do you mind if I give them to him?”

The brunette paused for a moment, weighing the pros and cons while mentally debating the situation at hand. He didn’t get to choose though because a familiar patter of feet sounded followed the sound of Vivis multiple dog tags hitting against each other.

“Uncle Minnie!” Sehun didn’t hesitate to wrap himself around the other boys legs and even began to do a little jump.

Minseok gave Yixing a little smile as if he was commenting on how well Sehun was doing.

“Sehun I have some sweets for you.” Minseok kneeled down and handed the container of cookies to the five-year-old whose eyes lit up at the sight of triple chocolate chunk cookies. Yixing couldn’t help but remember how much Jongdae craved Minseoks cookies when he was pregnant with Sehun. He almost began to cry again as his mind wandered and he could feel the hurt resurfacing.

“Alright you gave-”

“Yixing.” Minseoks voice was soft yet firm, it made Yixing tense up. “Can I come in?”

The brunette was determined to say no. The upstairs was absolutely vacant and both him and Sehun had taken up to sleeping in the living room. Yixing reassured the boy that he could go back to his own bed anytime he wished and that dad needed a bit more time alone. In reality being in their bedroom was haunting with just a half of the thing once called them.

Yixing swore to himself that he would do better.

“Sure.”

It was a simple decision and he had a good feeling he’d regret it. Either way Minseok was one of his closest friends. Yixing had a nagging feeling for sometime now that Minseok would most likely corner him to talk and he was right.  

He didn’t need to look over either to know that Sehun was beaming with joy at the realization that finally one of his uncles was going to be over. Nonetheless his godfather.  

Jongdae chose Minseok and Luhan simply because of how much he loved the duo and hated to see if them struggle for a child of their own. If anything were to happen to them then they wouldn’t have to struggle anymore and could take care of Sehun all the same. Jongdae called it killing two birds with one stone. Yixing didn’t quite like the saying calling it cryptic and foreboding at the time.

Minseok smiled before hugging the brunette, pulling him out of his seemingly endless train of thoughts. The older brunette, with now lavender tips, took his shoes off and diligently set them aside before stepping further into the house.

Of course though once he was inside Sehun came back down with Vivi in tow. The small white dog looking interested at the newcomer. Now that Yixing thinks back to it, Minseok never did meet Vivi.

“Sehun do you want to play with Uncle Luhan outside while I talk to dad?” The café owner leaned down and folded his hands in front of him. Sehuns smile visibly fell and he pulled Vivi close.

“Luhan’s here?” Yixing hadn’t seen the boy at the front and was worried for Sehuns safety.

“In the car.” Minseok responded without breaking eye contact from the young boy.

The younger gave a silent nod and hated it when Sehun turned to him asking with his eyes if it was okay.

“Sehun if you want you can go.”

The little boy smiled once again and let the white dog go for a moment.

“Can Vivi come?”

“Why not.” Minseok stated with a shrug before standing. He ruffled the young boys hair before calling Luhan on over.

Yixing waved to the other boy and watched as Sehun walked off with the second owner of the café. All of them were in a tough spot when he really thought about it.

Yixing lost his mate and love of his life. Luhan had another miscarriage, and now both him and Minseok were entering their thirties. Minseok made a small comment about how Luhan was beginning to give up and seek out other options. The illegal ones.

Yixing of course didn’t say anything because how does one talk about something like that. How does one talk about being watching someone you love have miscarriage after miscarriage? Better yet how does one talk about being a widower? How was Yixing supposed to tell people and ruin their happy lives with his seemingly bad one? How?

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped.

“Let’s get some lemonade and talk.” Minseok seemed to have a whole change of attitude and even offered a small reassuring smile. Yixing could only smile though and followed the older boy absentmindedly through his own house.

“Sorry it’s a mess.” The brunette didn’t even know why he was apologizing.

“It’s okay I understand.”

No. Minseok didn’t understand. He hopefully would never have to understand.

Yixing didn’t say anything regarding the comment though and hoped that the other would manage to keep the conversation afloat himself.

“So how you holding up?” Minseok pulled out two glasses and the pitcher full of Sehuns favorite lemonade. It was Jongdae’s recipe and Yixing had never managed to replicate like his recently deceased husband despite being a well rounded cook.

“I’m doing better. I think I’ll be ok-”

Minseok slammed the pitcher down and Yixing for a moment feared it would shatter. The look that the older had on his face was horrifying.

 “Don’t give me that bullshit Yixing. We’re friends and we tell each other everything. Or at least as damn close as we can get. You are the farthest thing from fine and you need to understand that. So tell me honestly this time. How are you holding up?”

Minseoks tone was sharp and it set something off in Yixing. He could feel the anger returning and didn’t care where it was directed.

“You wanna know how I’m holding up? You really wanna know? Well for starters I’m a fucking mess okay and Sehun is falling apart himself. I had to tell people to stop depositing food on the porch like we’re some charity service! I can’t even go up on the second floor. And-and. God dammit doing anything without him feels like something is wrong!” Yixing could feel the tears again and he didn’t know what to do. The silence between him and Minseok deafening. His anger turning to sadness almost as quickly as it started up.

He evened out his breathing and spoke again before Minseok could.

“Do you imagine growing old with Luhan?” Yixing took the glass the other boy poured and set it in front of him. “I mean like chilling out when your old and just watching the clouds go by without a worry in the world. You can wait for your grandkids to come over and you can wait for the sky to change. Together you won’t have a care in the world. Not even wondering when people will come to take you away because every moment with him is precious and it seems like forever. He holds your world and is the reason you smile.

Junmyeon, Yifan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, and even you will all experience the same. Maybe Chanyeol and Baekhyun would too, but only god knows what they’re up too.” Yixing finally let his eyes meet Minseoks and he noted that the other crying. “I don’t have that anymore. If a chair is beside me, it’ll be empty and my thoughts will be kept to myself. I don’t know about grandkids because Sehun might not want them. I’m alone and the thought scares me.” Yixing took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m confused as to where to go and what to do. It feels like I’m lost in the desert without a map.”

Minseok sighed loudly and sat down across from the other boy. Yixing found it a tad bit rude and opened his mouth to say something, but of course the older boy beat him to it.

“First off the most obvious thing I’ll throw out there is the fact that Sehun most likely will have kids. Junmyeons practically planning his and Zitaos wedding already. Secondly I can’t even imagine what pain you must feel loosing Jongdae, but understand that we are here to help. You need time alone then call one of us to take Sehun off your hands for a few days.”

“How?” Yixing hated how soft his voice sounded and how broken it was. “How do I tell them that he’s gone?”

Minseok stood and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as a means of reassurance.

“You can tell them whenever you are ready. I know that they all just had happy moments and knowing you, you’re probably thinking that the bad news would ruin that happiness.” Yixing cursed at Minseok and his ability to see straight through people at times. “We will wait till you decide to tell them. Take as long as you need Yixing.”

The brunette found himself nodding along to the older boys words.

Time. It would take time. Only time would tell and fortunately for him he now had his whole life before him cleared free from it’s previous plans.

“Time.” Yixing parroted and took a sip from his glass before setting it back down on the counter. “Only time will tell.”

* * *

It was late and it was dark. Those were the two things Yixing was sure of.

The one thing he was unsure of though was the singing. He squinted his eyes tighter in an attempt to fall back asleep, but the singing sounded almost exactly like Jongdaes voice. At the thought of Jongdae being there he weighed his options. In the end curiosity got to the best of him and he rolled off the air mattress with a huff.

Once off the mattress he began to follow the angelic voice as if in a trance. Walking up the stairs with no hesitation and into the bedroom he once shared with Jongdae.

Yixing wasn’t sure if it was disappointment he was feeling when he didn’t find Jongdae waiting for him in their room or if he was simply tired. However, all he knew was that all his hope disappeared and he became solely honed in on finding out where the voice was coming from.

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes before stepping back into the hall and following the lullaby for a change instead of his heart. Yixing gave himself a small pep talk to calm down and not let the situation go to his head as he approached Sehuns shut door.

The brunette was tempted to knock, but when the voice picked up again Yixing opened the door with no hesitation.

No Jongdae.

At least physically.

There was no Jongdae and all the lights in the room were off. Sehun was sitting on the floor with his radio in hand and a single cd case minus the actual cd in hand. Only then did Yixing connect the two.

Sehun was playing the cd Jongdae made for him composed of the younger singing a good chunk of their young boys favorite songs. Jongdae made it to help Sehun sleep and Yixing could only assume that was what he was doing now.

The brunette stepped further into the room and only now noticed how Sehun appeared. The young boy had tear tracks on his cheeks and was sniffling every so often. It was evident that the boy was crying and Yixing had no clue what to do.

So there he stood watching as Sehun sniffled as he fiddled with the cd case while listening to Jongdae sing the sweetest songs.

Yixing opened his mouth to say something when Sehun popped the cd out and flipped it over before closing the top again. Almost instantly the song began and Yixing knew it instantly.

“Our song.” He didn’t need to see his boy crying to know how broken his voice must have sounded.

It was their song. The song they first danced too and their wedding song. It was the song that they both loved and danced too all those years ago shortly after they first met.

“Mom told me about this special bonus track and how it was only for the most special of special  occasions or for the times when you need to smile. He said that,” Sehun stuttered and Yixing could see the younger boy begin to tear up again. “He said that it was also for the times when you need something to smile about.” Sehuns voice became muffled as he placed a hand over his mouth while the other continued to play with the case. “If hearing my voice isn’t enough then hear me sing the song that helped your parents fall in love.”

Yixing steps into the room and drops to his knees before Sehun. He doesn’t think twice before pulling his son in for a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry Sehun.” Yixing doesn’t fully understand why he’s apologizing, but he knows it’s the right thing to do. “I’m so sorry.”

Sehun sobs louder and Yixing hugs his son closer as the son rewinds and begins again. Jongdaes voice fills the empty space in the room and Yixing finally breaks letting his own tears fall before pulling Sehun closer.

_I don’t know what I’m supposed to do haunted by the ghost of you, oh take me back to the night we met.  When the night was full of terror and your eyes were filled with tears. When you had not touched me yet. Oh take me back to the night we met._

* * *

“So he’s really gone then?”

“Yep.” Yixings response to Jongins question is short and just the way he prefers. The brunette fiddles with the coffee cup before him as he feels all of his friends watching his every move.

It was December now. A total of seven months later and Yixing has only now managed to tell his friends. He assumes that many had suspicions, but he had the hardest time saying it.

Eventually it got to the point in which he went to therapy for some time and worked on getting back on his feet.

Sehun as well was doing better.

“Sehun just got his so called report card back and got all green stickers so we’re going out to celebrate tomorrow. You know the whole ramen shop on the corner followed by ice cream then movies at home while junking out all night long. Yeah that’s our plan.”

Yixing likes to think that life has been good. No he knows his life’s been good. It could have been better, but he’s doing the best with what’s been thrown his way.

He’s fixed up the house and used the spare room as a safe keeping for all of Jongdaes things. Yixing managed to move back into his own bedroom two months after Jongdae’s passing and though finding sleep was hard at first he began to.

Everything he started to do was for Jongdae. If Yixing thought about in such a way then it made things easier.

Sleep because Jongdae doesn’t want you to get sick. Take care of Sehun so Jongdae doesn’t have to worry. Help Sehun walk Vivi so the kid learns some form of responsibility and so forth.   

“I don’t know what to say.” Junmyeon speaks up and his brown eyes are rimmed with tears. “I thought Jongdae just quit and it was so sudden and odd. I don’t know. I don’t know how I didn’t connect the pieces.” Yifan pulled his husband close and let the younger rest his head on his shoulder.

“None of you are at fault. I just didn’t tell you because I thought it would be easier. I also needed some time. Jongdae was expecting. We didn’t loose one life, we lost two.” Yixing could see some of his friends faces darken and eyes become glassy. “Telling Sehun everything broke my heart and shattered every piece I had left of my sanity. I never wanted to tell him that papa won’t be coming home and your sibling won’t be either.” Yixing began to fiddle with the coffee cup before him, a trademark nervous habit he had recently picked up on.  

“Look Yixing if you need anything we are hear to help.”

Yixing let out a small laugh at Junmyeons words.

“You have no clue how many times I’ve heard that saying. It seems everyone thinks that I need help. I did and I got help and now I’m okay.” Yixing smiled and stared down into the remains of his drink. “I got help because of Sehun and I know Jongdae would yell at me if I just moped around all day.”

Kyungsoo nodded and made a small noise of agreement.

“I told Chanyeol and Baekhyun as well. Despite the fact that Baekhyuns says that the number is no longer in service. I sent him a letter instead. A simple, short, and sweet letter that gets straight to the point. Chanyeol showed no signs of responding either.” Yixing shrugged.

“Dad!” Sehun burst into the dining room with a pout on his face. His five year old honestly looked so cute sometimes. Luhan was of course close behind with a sleepy Zitao in his arms.

The little brunette at his side though was bouncing and still pouting.

“Yes?” Yixing inquired while patting his lap for the young boy to sit on, of course Sehun took the offer.

“Tao Tao won’t play.” Sehun crossed his arms and pouted. Of course though his focus shifted when he saw the people sat across the table. Instantly he had his hands on the table and was climbing onto the wooden structure. “Uncle Nini!” Sehun was already to far across the table when Yixing stood and he was grateful that Jongin had seen his panic and helped.

The brunette didn’t sit back down though and instead stared as his best friends played with his son. Even Minseok and Luhan took a seat after passing Zitao back to Yifan.

Jongdae was gone. Yixing was sure of that. However a part of him was still there and his memories were forever ingrained in the thousands of picture books tucked away in boxes somewhere amongst the rest of the Christmas decorations.

Watching as everyone enjoyed themselves in his dining room made him smile and for once in a long time he felt his heart smile. Maybe their was a future for him in the end.

* * *

The package was odd. It was addressed to him and that part made sense. However it was from Jongdae. _His_ Jongdae, the Jongdae he lost almost a year ago.

Yixing opened the small box carefully and pulled out the tissue paper as simply as possible. Eventually all that was left was a small cd.

The brunette was ready to call it a fraud if it wasn’t for the familiar smiley face on the cd or the voice that played through when he put the cd in the radio. It was Jongdaes voice for sure and he was singing some English song.

It took Yixing a moment before he understood the song and instantly he did a translation on the lyrics. He hadn’t cried in a while, but he could feel his eyes glassing over as he read along with the song.

“Take the ones you love and hold them close cause there is little time. And don’t let it break your heart, I know it feels hopeless sometimes. But they’re never really gone, as long as there’s a memory in your mind. So now go do the best things in life. Take a bite of this world while you still can. Make the most of your life while you still can. Make a ride of this world while you still can.” Yixing listened as the song continued and he could only wonder if Jongdae sent this song to him or if it was one of his friends trying to comfort him. Either way he felt the lyrics and he could hear what Jongdae was conveying.

_And hold onto the memories. Hold onto every moment to keep them alive._

He was telling him to move on.

* * *

Yixing made sure that he had the good alcohol and the bouquet before stepping out of his car.

May fifth. Their anniversary, their fifth anniversary actually.

Yixing had a little pep in his step as he approached the resting place of Jongdae. It’d be the first time since winter that he’d gone to see him. The brunette’s been busy getting back on his feet the past few months and has finally managed to pick up a steady work schedule.

For once his life was getting back on track. Yes, he broke down occasionally sometimes and he had relapses. However, it was a work in progress and like most work in progresses he’s getting there slowly at his own pace.

Yixing was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize someone was standing before Jongdaes grave until he was practically a couple feet away. It was father daughter duo, the father had to be a foreigner with his height and Yixing wondered how he should approach.

After a moment of consideration he stepped up beside the duo and joined them in staring at Jongdaes grave.

“Hey.”

Yixing nearly dropped the alcohol.

“Chanyeol!” The brunette had set the flowers and drinks down as he turned to get a good look at the guy beside him. It was in fact Chanyeol. A much more mature Chanyeol.

The omega had makeup around his eyes and dark bob cut with bangs in the front. His outfit was also something very un-Chanyeol like. It was in simplest terms almost a dress, actually maybe it was a dress. Now that Yixing looked closer Chanyeol appeared to be wearing a wig as well. Along with fishnet stockings and heels.

Was he cross dressing?

“I’m sorry about your loss. If I had opened the message sooner I would have shown up much sooner, I’ve been busy though.” Chanyeol tugged on the little girls hand beside him and she peered out from behind the tall boy.

Yixing didn’t need to ask who the father was because one look at her eyes told him exactly who it was. Baekhyun.

Other than that the girl had inherited Chanyeols black hair and looked absolutely adorable with her little white headband in. She looked too cute in her dress that seemed to match Chanyeols on a level.

“What’s her name?”

“Braelin.”

Yixing had always wanted a daughter. Heck he almost had one.

“Well hey look it was nice talking to you, but I think you’d want to be alone for some time.” Chanyeol fished around in one of his pockets and pulled out a business card. It’s familiar style was one that Yixing had seen a multitude of times during his clubbing days all those years ago. He wanted to ask, but with Braelin he didn’t dare. “Call me sometime. I’d like to catch up and see what’s been going on lately.”

Yixing nodded and pocketed the card before watching the duo leave.

Once out of sight Yixing cracked open the wine and poured some right onto the grave before taking a swig himself. He’d be here a while and in that time would sober up.

With a smile on his face and his eyes on the sunflowers he placed beside the slab of stone he began to catch Jongdae up on what happened in the past year.

The sunflowers were his choice since they were Jongdaes flowers. If you looked closely among the bouquet Yixing placed you’d find these cute little cardboard dinosaurs. That, _yes_ , he did make himself this time.

 


	5. Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to all the readers who are still reading this story!

Yixing sighs deeply as he sets his duffle bag onto the work bench. It was a long night with the power going out and extreme thunder scaring the wits out of Sehun. Yixing thought that the eight year old boy would have gotten over his fear of thunder by now, but apparently not.

“Careful you sigh hard enough you’ll magically enter your forties.” Minseok stated as he walked by with a box full of new plates in hand.

“Yeah well you too.” Yixing shook his head and opened his locker. The sight that greeted him made him smile. “Don’t forget that you are a year older than me!” The brunette shouted, adding onto his previous statement. Judging from the angry little huff that he could hear, he knew Minseok flipped him off.

Yixing turned back to his locker and said his good mornings to the photo of Jongdae held onto the metal locker by a sunflower magnet. It was a routine at this point and honestly he was a man of habit.

Yixing found it hard to believe that already was three years since his late husbands passing. It still hurt and sometimes he broke down, but it wasn’t as bad as it used to be. He even was back to sleeping in his room again and the house was functioning pretty normally. Nothing had really changed with his life in the past years since the accident. Yeah Sehun started grade school a year ago, but other than that not much.

Yixing slipped off his hoodie and put on the required white baking uniform. He tidied up using the small mirror in the locker before closing it. The brunette sighed once again before brushing dust off his outfit and turning to enter the kitchen. There he saw Minseok with his new display plates all pretty and whatnot.

Minseok had done well too. The business skyrocketed a couple years ago and since then Minseok had hired a couple new people who he deemed young and pretty. Apparently hiring the younger boys were a good thing since they only required minimum pay and brought in all the girls. It got so busy that Yixing was actually promoted to being a full time baker and if there were any wedding cake or birthday cake requests then Yixing was the one to complete them.

All in all everything was running smoothly for Minseok and Luhan alongside The Busy Bean Café.

Luhan was doing much better as well. A year ago he and Minseok had a little girl that they named Alyssa. They had difficulty choosing a Chinese name and found it increasing difficult to agree on a Korean name. Of course then they just dropped both languages and went with an English name. No one complained.

“Morning uncle Xing.”

Yixing hit the brakes and stopped walking.

“Braelin?”

Yixing peered under the work table and sure enough the seven year old was there. No matter how many times he looked at her she looked so much like a combination of Baekhyun and Chanyeol it was scary. She had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes that matched Baekhyuns to a T. Aside from that though she looked absolutely adorable in her school uniform.

Yixing shook his head and kneeled down so he was at eye level with the girl who was just sitting on the bottom shelf of the work table.

“Did papa say you could be under there?” Yixing knew Chanyeol was very protective of his little girl and it’s one of the reasons why she was almost always here.

“Nope.” She replied with so much joy Yixing found it difficult to tell her of her wrongdoings. “I’m hiding from papa, so shh.”

“Braelin?” Chanyeols loud voice could be heard even out in the front as he reentered the kitchen.

“Hide uncle Xing!”

Yixing sighed for the nth time this day and did as told, taking a spot beside the young girl. Of course their little game only lasted a couple seconds before Chanyeol peered down and smiled. What ensued was a tickle session, both boys tickling the innocent little girl, of course then Kyungsoo walked in looking tired as hell.

Chanyeol had managed to sweep the girl into his arms, taking her on a tour around the back of the café, before reappearing moments later from the locker room.

“I’m taking Braelin to school to school! I’ll be back before the rush!” The lavender haired boy shouted before leaving the building.

“Thank goodness he’s gone. I can’t stand anymore loud noises.” Kyungsoo muttered as he washed his hands and got to work.

“I see the twins are driving you crazy.”

“Crazy is an understatement in this situation.”

Yixing smiled before letting out a laugh and following Kyungsoos footsteps. The brunette has only seen the twins once before and that was during the late baby shower Jongin demanded that they have. Apparently both Kyungsoo and Jongin had no clue about there being more than one baby and drew up short on some items. According to nightmarish tales from Kyungsoo the girls were the only reason he looked forward to work.

To Kyungsoo going to work meant no crying and not having to run around watching after his family. Yixing once heard Kyungsoo go all poetic and create a multitude of metaphors on how work was his quiet place and or a place to think and break away from the chaotic everyday life.

Yixing honestly couldn’t even imagine having twins, let alone more kids. Maybe it was because he had no one he wanted to have kids with or maybe it’s because he’s found joy in having a single kid. Or maybe it was Kyungsoos endless horror stories of sleepless nights and crying children. Either way no kids, not again. Sehun will be a permeant only child and he’ll have to deal with that whether he likes it or not.

Yixing shook his head from such thoughts and got back to the task at hand. Winter weddings and fall weddings were uncommon and instead Minseok had him making birthday cakes. Yixing never really understood how many people were born in September until he got the first weeks order and nearly cried at the amount. From then forth Yixing has done his best to get as many orders as he could completed and if it requires some extra assistance then oh well. Johnny and Mark were just out front always willing to help (and occasionally cause trouble).

“Morning boys!” Minseok slammed open the door to the kitchen startling the two inside.

“Minseok quiet please it’s only,” Kyungsoo said while taking a glance at the clock. “Seven fifty-two in the morning.”

“Well no can do we have pie orders up to our knees and I can’t miss a single order.”

“Missing a couple orders doesn’t kill no one.” Yixing cuts in watching as Minseok sets down a tab with all the preordered pies. All for today. One look at the list has Yixing wishing Kyungsoo luck before he continues to work on his own list of orders.

Sure enough by the time the Chanyeol gets back neither pile of orders have a dent in them. It gets even crazier when the rush starts and Kyungsoo leaves to make extra cookies. Leaving Minseok and Chanyeol on pie duty.

By the time the clock hits nine at night everybody seemingly just leans over and takes a minute.

The younger employees left at eight leaving the four, from the original busy bean squad, behind to take over. It wasn’t a problem though because after four in the afternoon the rush seemed to die down.

“You still alive Kyungsoo?” Yixing asked as he went through his binder full orders. Checking off what was completed and pulling them out alongside figuring out a plan of action. Once Minseok printed off todays orders he’d add those in according to the pick up date.

“I’m still alive, but might not be by Friday.”

“I know.” Chanyeol cut in stepping into the kitchen. “I can’t believe it’s only Monday.” The tall boy instantly began to work on tomorrows small pastries and cookies.  

“Did Baekhyun pick up Braelin today?” Kyungsoo asked as he joined Chanyeol in preparing for tomorrow. “Nope he had a client call in at last minute so Leo picked her up.”

Yixing nodded his head as he finished up with organizing the binder.

Chanyeol and him did meet up shortly after he visited Jongdae a couple years ago. However no one has heard Chanyeols full story. Instead the taller only sticks to telling the simple version, the clean cut and straight to the point version.

Him and Baekhyun got into a fight and Baekhyun left. Chanyeol was pregnant and left work because of family issues. He eventually found work at a strip club and made a lot of money. The purple haired boy also explained how one of his club co-workers has a boyfriend who loves kids so they often watch Braelin if he can’t.

Yixing was happy that life treated Chanyeol well enough while he was absent. He was also glad that the boy had decided to return. Surely with him came Baekhyun close behind. No one knew Baekhyuns side to the story and from the looks of things no one probably would.

Baekhyun became secretive and Chanyeol became independent. Both boys had a one-eighty done to their personalities and it showed evidently.

Yixing got back to focusing on his binder and counted the orders again to be sure. He only had under twenty orders which was so much easier than the spring weddings. That was the only time he’d admit to actually needing backup. Once again though having Mark and Johnny helping out was actually fun, though less work was completed with all three in one room. The cake would look amazing, it would just take some time to make.

Yixing knows that before the first week was over he’d be waving a napkin attached to a wooden stirrer showcasing his surrender. Of course then Minseok would yell at him for wasting supplies and money.

“I got cake orders Yixing.” Minseok waved the papers in the air and Yixing did his best to count the thin sheets.

Two, four, six, eight, nine. Nine new orders.

Add nine onto the twenty, give or take, he had. Twenty-nine orders total. Once again give or take.

Minseok set the papers down with exaggerated gentleness and Yixing wanted to hit him but instead rolled his eyes. How was this man older than him?

“You can just put those in the binder and then you are free to go.” Minseok leaned on the counter beside him and smiled. “I know Sehuns waiting for you.”

“Yeah.” Yixing smiled as a memory came back to him. It was the first day he came home late after Jongdaes passing. In honesty it took Yixing some time to get back on his feet and work again. When he came home late it was during the first day of first grade for Sehun. The young boy had homework and he needed help to complete it. He so desperately needed help that he’d rather keep quiet than asking Junmyeon for help. Yixing now made sure to get home in time to help his son with homework. “He’s waiting for me to do his homework for him.”

Minseok let out a laugh.

“Don’t you mean with him?”

“No I mean for him.” Yixing laughed and hoped Minseok wouldn’t say anything about.

“Well good luck then!” Minseok shouted before setting off to prepare pie dough for tomorrow.

How the older boy had so much energy was a mystery to Yixing.

A part of Yixing felt bad for leaving, but then again Sehun was just staying at Junmyeons for the time being. As much as Sehun loved Zitao and the Wus he had cried once saying how much he just wants to go home. Of course being the curious parent Yixing asked why and the response shattered him.

Sehun didn’t want him to leave like mom did.

Yixing made sure to take the next free day Sehun had off from school and call out of work. He spent the whole day reminding Sehun that he wouldn’t leave and that he loved him dearly.

“Night Yixing!” Chanyeol shouted as he walked back from the freezers, and past the lockers where Yixing was standing, with a couple bags of berries in hand. Hopefully they’d get to go home soon too. Braelin was waiting for Chanyeol.

Yixing was so lost in thought he didn’t realize that he was looking at Jongdaes photo until he finally focused on the candid polaroid.

He shook his head quickly as the tears began up again. The painful memories button being tapped on as the happy times came back to him. All those little moments that the three spent as a family made him tear up.

Yixing sometimes found himself wondering if he could go back in time and change things for the better. If he could he would do things that they had planned and actually get to them before it was no longer feasible. He would show Jongdae how much he loved the boy and hope that they could actually have a daughter.

Yixing snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tear trail down his cheek. He wasted no time in switching into his hoodie and clocking out before actually heading home. The brunette didn’t dare fall into a breakdown at work in front of his friends.  

Before hopping into his car he wiped his tears with his hoodie sleeves and looked to the night sky. No stars could be easily seen due to the city lights, but Yixing knew Jongdae was watching over them and wishing them happiness.

“Thank you.” Yixing whispered as he slowly got into the car that was once Jongdaes. He looked to the lucky cat hung around the mirror and remembered when Jongdae put it there. A cute little trinket the younger had found during their third wedding anniversary when Yixing took him to China. It was a short lived trip, but Jongdae had managed to find the cute lucky cat trinket and deemed it perfect for the car.

Yixing never had the heart to remove it and kept it. Even Sehun found the little gold and red treasure to be beautiful and often wished his father safety for the day before leaving. Yixing doesn’t know where the boy picked it up, but he had a feeling it had to do with the loss of Jongdae.

Yixing smiled at the object as he stopped at a red light. The corners of the gold lucky cats mouth were curved and reminded him in a way of Jongdaes own unique smile. He reached out to touch and run his fingers along the cats lip curves when a car honked behind him.

The light was green now and the cat wasn’t Jongdae. It may be a resemblance, but it wasn’t. The brunette knew that he knew that if he believed that it was his late husband then he would fall hard. Yixing would fall right back into the bad place that he worked so hard to get out of.

When Jongdae died it felt like he died right alongside the other. It took Yixing forever to dig himself out of the hole he buried himself in and to be finally free from the sadness weighing him down.

He shook his head, following the breathing exercise his therapist recommended and continuing to drive. Hands on ten and two.

Junmyeon and Yifan lived in a residential part of Seoul that was cheaper than expected. Their house was quaint and a tacky shade of yellow that Junmyeon demanded to have. It looked like something straight out from one of those classical American dream homes that people talk so often of.

The only oddity that made the house look a tad out of place would be the mailbox which was basically broken in half. Apparently Yifan ran it over and Junmyeon had lost his mind. Neither though made a move to fix the damaged box and instead Yifan just taped it together. So in front of the beautiful white picket fence home, was a mailbox barely standing and being held together by what seemed to be an entire roll of tie dye duct tape.

Yixing found it hard not to laugh at the sight and instead he noted how the front porch light was on. He knew that they were waiting for him. The porch light on became Junmyeon code for saying that they were waiting for him. It was simple and it made Yixing happy to know someone was waiting for him. Though Yifan complained once about the increase in the electric bill.

He pulled out his phone with a smile and shot a quick text to Junmyeon to let him know of his arrival before actually going to the door.

Yixing knew that Sehun would have to put his socks and shoes on and then find his coat. Oh and of course the endless goodbyes to Zitao despite seeing the boy every other day.

After another moment of staring at the light, Yixing swung the car door open and stepped out. For fall it was surprisingly warm and the brunette criticized himself for wearing a hoodie in nice weather.

By the time Yixing was on the front porch he could hear the loud footsteps followed by Junmyeons quiet shouts. Not even a moment later, and before Yixing could even ring the doorbell, the door swung open.

Sehun jumped into his arms as Junmyeon held out a shoe, the boys backpack, and his coat in his hands.

“Papa!”

“Hey buddy,” Yixing hugged his son back and found it funny how tall the boy was becoming. The brunette wasn’t sure who that was from, maybe Jongdae. It was unlikely though since Jongdae was so short. Yixing was already being warned by doctors that Sehun would be a giant in the future.

“Did you have a good day?”

Sehun nodded and took the missing shoe from Junmyeon before taking off. Yixing just shook his head and took the remainder of Sehuns items from Junmyeon.

“Thanks for watching over him.”

“It’s honestly no problem.”

Yixing wants to say that there would be no problem if Jongdae were still around, but he keeps the words to himself and instead nods slowly.

“Well I’m exhausted so I’m gonna get going.” Yixing gave Junmyeon a quick hug and ruffled Zitaos hair. “I’ll let you know when I get a day off and we can hang out. Consider it payment for watching over Sehun all those years.”

“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again. It’s no problem.” Junmyeon smiled and shook his head. “Jongdae would want me too.”

Silence quickly fell over the duo and the silence was tense.

“Well,” Junmyeon spoke as he began to close the door. “I’ll let you guys go since it’s late and all.”

Yixing didn’t even get a chance to respond before the door was successfully closed. It was rude on some part, but then again he understood how the mention of Jongdae could turn a good conversation bad. Especially for Junmyeon.

The brunette did his best to avoid the topic, but as expected it was difficult and was one of the reasons that they weren’t as close anymore. The only true connection between between them was Zitao and Sehun. If the two weren’t as attached to the hip then maybe Yixing would have watched Junmyeon walk away. Of course that would mean taking Yifan with him.

Yixing wondered how it would be if Jongdae were still here, but Sehuns voice calling for him brought him back down to reality.

He plastered on his best smile and walked back to the car. Yixing set Sehuns stuff in the passenger seat before hopping into the drivers seat.

The whole way home he listened to his son talk about his day and his new teacher. The old one, Mrs. Park, quit suddenly or something along those lines. 

Yixing was afraid that this new teacher wouldn’t understand Sehuns situation of minus one parent or would overwork the poor eight year old with mountains and mountains of work.

However, Sehun told him that they wouldn’t have homework for the first few days. Yixing didn’t believe it until he looked at the boys agenda book himself and saw the stamp mark on it saying homework completed.

The brunette was perplexed, but didn’t say nothing. Instead he silently agreed that he already liked this teacher just a tad bit more than usual. After all a teacher that doesn’t dish out homework on the first day must be nice and if not Yixing would just call it a loss. His life was a mess in more ways than one after all, this would just be the cherry on top.

* * *

“Okay, but I got a letter,” Yixing rambled waving said letter in front of both Junmyeon and Minseoks face. “ _And_ an email.”  The boy stood quickly and dropped the letter before moving his arms in a way to show how dire his problem was. “I got _a letter and an email_ , from Sehuns teacher.” He sat back down and hit the letter with his fist. “From his _new_ teacher. I mean that guy hasn’t even been here more than two weeks and he’s already sending out letters to parents. Sehun has never done a damn thing wrong. I mean aside from the time he hit the kid with the dodge ball, but that was during gym class-”

“Yixing your rambling.” Minseok spoke while placing a hand on his own that was holding onto the letter for dear life.

“Have you opened the letter?” Junmyeon inquired taking the paper from the youngers hand.

“I didn’t dare. I didn’t even open the email. I swear though-”

“Why don’t we do that first then.” Minseok quickly stole the letter and tore it open with no regards for neatness.

Yixing sat there with his hands held together that made it seem like he was praying. Maybe he was. Only thing was that he had no religion and didn’t believe in a higher up since the accident.

“Holy shit.” Minseoks voice cut through the tension and created a whole new layer to said tension in an instant with his worried eyes. Of course then Junmyeon joined in and their faces of shock while their eyes read the letter had him stealing the piece of paper from them so he could read it himself.

“Dear Mr. Zhang, I am Sehuns new teacher. Blah, blah, blah. I would like to meet with you too speak more about your son and his current behavior when you have a chance. Thanks, Mr. Kim.”

Short. Simple. Straight to the point.

“Sehun misbehaved?!” Yixing shot out of his seat faster than he ever had. Minseok stood as well and guided the younger back into his seat by pushing down on the boys shoulders.

“Okay sit down.” Junmyeon stated in the calmest tone possible at the given moment.

“Agree to the meeting and find out how your angel son misbehaved.”

“Yeah it’s all fun and games till it’s one of your own kids. Then it’s no longer fun.”

“Oh who knows,” Minseok began tapping one of Yixings dimples that appeared mid pout. “Maybe the teacher will be nice or something.”

“Or he could be super young, good with kids, and hot as hell.” Junmyeon chimed in and Yixing could see the direction that the conversation was heading. Despite not being buddy buddy with Junmyeon they could still hold a conversation with a third party in the room. The third person almost always alleviated the tension and lowered the chances of an argument.

“I know Yixing needs to get back into the dating game before he turns forty.”

“Oh would you look at the time! It’s time for me to get Sehun and respond to this damn email.”

“Have fun!” Minseok winked and gave him cheesy finger guns while making little shooting noises.

“Good luck with the teacher!”

“Don’t forget to share the details and how dashing the teacher looked.” Minseok warned before Yixing shook his head and closed the door. Once on Junmyeons front porch he took a minute and breathed in the fresh air.

Once composed he went to pick up Sehun from Chanyeols, it was a bit early and he had sometime. It would be a treat this way round. They could finally spend some quality father son time, without having to worry about bills or paychecks. 

Still though as he was driving he couldn’t help but list off the reasons why Sehuns teacher would want to talk to him. Honestly the list could be endless and with his overactive imagination it often was.

As he pulled up next to Chanyeols apartment he stopped and took a moment to think. Think about everything from the letter Mr. Kim sent to the Chanyeol and Baekhyun situation.

Yixing wasn’t too sure what was going on between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. However, he wasn’t too intent on finding out what was going on between the two and instead decided to just leave it as it is.

The brunette shook his head and stepped out of his car dashing across the maze of a parking lot and entered the ancient looking building.

“Hi.” Yixing stated while passing by the main office to reach the stairs. The woman who owned the apartments was often inside and she was absolutely charmed with Yixing. She had stated more than a fair share of times that Yixing reminded her of her own son. Chanyeol really loved how this small action helped him stay on his land lords good side. Yixing didn’t care either way and just took it as it was.

Of course the walk up the stairs was no easy feat either, but the brunette had refused to take the elevator. Refused; downright, absolutely against the idea of taking that damn elevator. The last time it made the worst creaking noise as it opened. Not to mention it shook for a good ten seconds and in that time Yixing made a decision that he has stuck by since then.

When visiting Chanyeol for any reason we take the stairs.

Thankfully Chanyeol only lives on the fifth floor. He could live on the eighteenth floor and that would just make Yixing cry if he did. Sehun would officially be banned from visiting and Chanyeol would have to visit them. Never the other way around.

Yixing didn’t even reach the landing before he heard Sehun bound his way down with Chanyeol yelling after him to slow down.

“He’s your son.” Chanyeol said while shrugging and making the most innocent whelp-that-didn’t-go-according-to-plan look. It wasn’t like Sehun would go far either way. At most he’d sit and chat with the lady downstairs about school and dancing.

“Thanks.”  

“No problem.” The taller boy smiled and Yixing swore he could hear Baekhyuns laughter in the background. Maybe Chanyeol did too because a moment later he was saying his goodbyes and rushing back inside, leaving Yixing all alone on the fifth floor.

Now he had to go back down.

Once back no the ground floor, a few pounds lighter for sure. He found Sehun chatting with the land lord. She even snuck him a piece of one of those butterscotch candies and winked. Yixing saw it all though and he had to bite back a smile as he approached.

“Ready to go bud?”

Sehun nodded, one of his cheeks larger than the other.

“See you later Ms. Han.” She waved and wished them safe travels.

As soon as they were alone in the car Yixing began to debate the best way to corner his son into speaking the truth.

“Did you play with Uncle Baek today?” Yixing asked, deciding to start with a question he was wondering about before moving onto the discussion of the letter.

“Yep.” Sehun’s voice was cheery and in the confined space Yixing could smell the butterscotch candy. “Uncle Baek carried me around and helped me set the table.”

“Sounds like fun.” Yixing slowed down as he came to a red light. “So how has school been?”

“Good.” Sehun responding instantly and that’s when Yixing knew that the letter was a lie. Sehun would always stutter and pause if something was wrong.

“I’m glad you had a good day.” Yixing smiled and began to plan his response to the email. He couldn’t wait to get home.

* * *

“Thank you for your timely response Mr. Zhang. I still wish to talk with you to discuss your sons misconduct in the classroom. Thanks, Mr. Kim.” Yixing read aloud to Minseok who was hovering on the counter before him.

The work day started off normal until Yixing got an email from the infamous Mr. Kim. He wasted no time and dragged Minseok down from his office so they could read the new email together. Unfortunately, this email was even vaguer than the last. 

“So you told him that you don’t think you need to meet and he did this?”

Yixing nodded already replying to the email with some colorful words.

“Well why don’t you just go see him. I’ll let you out early today and you can stop by after school gets out.” Minseok stole a strawberry from the bowl. They were meant for the cake Yixing was tackling.

“Isn’t it sudden?” Yixing asked as Minseok stole another strawberry.

“Not if he keeps demanding to see you.”

Yixing sighed and leaned his head onto the counter.

“Just do it and you won’t have to do it again.”

“Yeah.” Yixing stood back up and nodded his head. “I guess your right.” This time he took a strawberry from the bowl.

“I’m going to pull Mark and Johnny back here. Give them the details on another order so they can pick up the slack. You’re free to go once you get this cake finished.” Minseok pat his shoulder and gave him one last ‘good luck’ before the shorter boy disappeared to the front to find the younger boys.

The brunette shook his head and got to work on the cake.

He showed Johnny and Mark an order that was due the next day. Yixing had only managed to look at the cake request form before dashing off to complete a more urgent order. 

He hummed and continued to work on the current cake, finishing it at lightning speed after realizing that it was already after twelve. Sehun got out at two on the dot. His boy was punctual and timely. A trait he surely didn’t inherit from Jongdae who was almost always as he called it, fashionably late.

The thought made Yixing smile as he reassessed his outfit.

He felt a tad underdressed for an impromptu meeting. He wanted to let Mr. Kim that he meant business and wanted these emails to stop. Wearing a worn down hoodie and jeans defiantly didn’t convey the message he wished.

After some debate he decided to stop at home and do a quick outfit change into fancier clothes. By fancier he means a pair of slacks and a deep red button down. Of course he doesn’t want to go all out so he sticks to wearing his converse and ruffles his hair.

Yixing stands in front of the full length mirror and nods confirming that the outfit is fine. Mr. Kim shouldn’t care what he looks like. He sighed deeply and nodded to himself, giving himself a small pep talk before the meeting. Yixing wasn’t on the best terms with this Mr. Kim and they are going to be in a school so his language should remain on the pg level.

With everything set and as ready as he ever will be, Yixing swipes the letter before heading back out to finally meet with Mr. Kim. The infamous Mr. Kim as he has started to deem him.

Yixing practices his speak and watches his words on the drive to Sehuns school. He knows that he has to reel in his anger and protectiveness for a moment so that the teacher could explain the situation at hand. However, there is no way in hell that Sehun misbehaved. Sehun was honestly an absolute angel.

Well save for the time someone pushed Zitao off the slide and oh boy. The doctors claimed a case like Sehuns was bizarre and unusual as for how he reacted. At the end of the confusing situation Yixing could tell the doctors didn’t care anymore. Instead they labeled Sehuns outburst as Alpha issues. Sehun was six. His second gender shouldn’t be interfering with his life at such a young age. Plus, who is to judge a person based off their second gender. No one.

Absolutely no one.

By the time Yixing arrives at the school he has completely calmed down and begins to think that he can really rationalize with this teacher. With only a couple minutes remaining he parks the car in an empty spot before stepping out. After the bypassing the overly intense security and proving his identity he sits on the chair outside Mr. Kims room, waiting for the class to end. 

When the bell does ring Yixing is more nervous than ever and his whole practiced speech has gone out the window. He stands, brushes off the imaginary dust, and decides to wing it. What could go wrong?

Well aside from the obvious answer of everything.

Yixing waits until he sees Sehun exiting before entering. He points to the chair where he was sitting moments ago and the young boy looks up at him with a mix of emotions on his face. Shock being the main one. Yixing never got to pick Sehun up from school. Well since he started grade school.  

“Hey can you sit here for a moment buddy? I’m gonna go speak to Mr. Kim for a moment if that’s okay?”

Sehun nods and pulls out his lunchbox, eating the remainders of his lunch from earlier.

Watching Sehun for a moment makes him smile. Moments like this that are ones where he wishes Jongdae could see their son. Knowing Jongdae he would make a scene and start shout about how that’s his boy right there. Probably even drag the damn janitor down the hall to see his angel.

With his son all occupied and accounted for Yixing enters the now empty classroom. It’s like every other first grade classroom only with more rabbits and dinosaurs than he can count. There are four long tables are set up with four chairs to each table and the small reading area has pillows along with a rocking chair. Overall the classroom is cute and feels homey in a way. A bit more feminine, but really familiar.

 “It’s like something Jongdae would make.” Yixing scoffs before muttering.

“Jae did you forget something again?”

Yixing freezes instantaneously. His eyes instantly drawn to the source of the sound. A boy slightly shorter than him was wiping down the blackboard, his back to Yixing. The boy didn’t look like your average older teacher with balding problems and a beer gut. Instead this teacher appeared to be skinny and had his hair dyed blond with several piercings hanging from his ears. From the back he looked to be more of a rebel teenager than a teacher.

“Jae I asked you-”

Mr. Kim turned and Yixing felt his heart freeze.

There before him was the person he lost years ago. The one person he longed to see again and the one person he understood that he would never see again. It was a face that made his composure shatter.

“J-Jongdae?” Yixings voice broke and he didn’t care about how pathetic he sounded at the moment. He didn’t even realize that he was taking small steps towards the blond haired boy until he felt himself trip over the rug, catching himself at last minute.

“Nope.” The teacher offered a smile, oblivious of the situation, and lord Yixing felt his heart shatter and rebuild in those short seconds. “I’m Chen.” The boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled wider if possible. His eyes crinkled as well forming crescents. “Or Mr. Kim. Whatever floats your boat.” Chen spoke and Yixing could only focus on his eyes. They were a gorgeous grey; a steel blue kind of grey.

Everything about him resembled Jongdae.  

From his distinct facial features to his angel like voice.

Yet at the same time nothing about him really resembled Jongdae.

Yixing didn’t realize how close he was until he grabbed the blond haired boy by the shoulders.

“Um.” Chen pushed him back and Yixing came tumbling back to reality. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

Yixing blinked a few times and sighed deeply. His heart and mind scattered.

“I’m Mr. Zhang.” He paused for a moment meeting those grey eyes again. “Sehuns dad.”  

Chens expression changed instantly. From sweet, bubbly, and kind teacher to the exact opposite. Angry and bitter. He even had the twitchy eyebrow going on.

“Oh.” Chen approached him this time and even jabbed his index finger to Yixings chest. “You need to teach your boy some manners.”

This was not his Jongdae, definitely not his Jongdae.

His Jongdae was sweet and kind, even whiny at times. Jongdae was only this angry when he was pregnant with Sehun and the store ran out of cheap creamy chicken ramen. That poor convenience store owner actually threatened to call the cops on them for being a disturbance at such an odd hour. Look what a pregnant Jongdae wanted he got, even at three twenty in the morning.

Either way Chen was not Jongdae. He might sound exactly like Jongdae and look damn close enough to be twins, but he was far from the Jongdae Yixing knew.

That being said he was going full protective parent mode on this jerk who dared called his son out.

“ _You_ have no right to tell me how I should raise my son.” Yixing removed Chens finger and looked down at the boy. “You don’t know our situation, so you have no right to talk about us.” Yixing pushed forward, forcing the shorter boy back against the blackboard.

“Mr. Zhang.” Chens voice was tense, an edge to his words that made them sharp. “Lets take a seat and talk like civilized humans.”

“Why should I when we have nothing to talk about.” Yixing couldn’t look at Chen and settled on looking at the background behind the boy. “Sehun sure as hell didn’t misbehave.”

“Oh really because I think otherwise Mr. Zhang.” Chen tapped Yixing on the shoulder as he passed back to his desk. The blond took a seat and began to pull out some papers. “Here.” Chen placed a sheet of paper down and tapped with a pen. “This is the accident report I had to make because of your _angelic_ son.”

Yixing shook his head, not daring to believe the words. Nonetheless he took the paper. It seemed like all Mr. Kim, Chen, had wanted was his signature to state that he understands about the incident and will advise his son to do better.

“My signature is all you need?”

“Well I think you and your son need some manners, but-”

Yixing grabbed the pen from Chens hand and signed his name before slamming the pen down.

“Have a nice day Mr. Kim.” Yixing spat out the boys name before stepping out of the classroom, his heart a mess and anger running through his veins.

He picked Sehun up without a word and held the boy close. No one could hurt his boy. No one. Especially a blond haired devil that works as a teacher.

* * *

Yixing focused on the cake in front of him. A multiple layer birthday cake for some spoiled ten year old girls birthday. It was ugly in Yixings opinion and Minseok only saw the money signs coming from the ridiculous order.

No one asked him about Mr. Kim either. It was like they knew that something was off. Of course then that meant someone would eventually ask him, either that or something would happen that would reveal all the answers.

That something happened while Yixing was on break and hunting for his apprentices.

“Damn it.” He cursed under his breath and looked around the locker room once more, no sign of the really tall boy or really short boy anywhere. Desperate Yixing reached out and grabbed the first person to walk by, it just so happened to be that newcomer Felix.

“Have you seen-”

“Johnny is out front. Mark called out.” Chanyeol stated as he passed by a crate full of flour in hand.

Yixing thanked Chanyeol and let go of that Felix kids arm, apologizing afterwards.

“Johnny!” Yixing called out as he entered the front part of the shop, his eyes searching around for the tall brunette. Of course by some twisted luck and fate that the universe has set for him, he found Johnny. Only in front of Johnny standing behind the current costumer ordering was Chen.

Chen was wearing a loose white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and a tie hanging loosely from his neck. His slacks were the same black as last time and the only real difference was the fact that he was wearing a dark wool coat. Chen still had sandy blond hair and those blue eyes lined with light makeup. Overall the boy was gorgeous and Yixing was surely too old to be hitting on boys again. Despite his age a good majority of his friends were baiting him back into the dating game before he got to old.

From the look of things the boy didn’t even notice him, too absorbed in his phone to look up and notice the parent he despised standing a good few feet away.

From the looks of things Johnny was just wrapping up the order and handing the costumer his receipt alongside his coffee.

Yixing made sure to march over there in half the time with large steps. His eyes solely focused on Chen.

“Hey Yixing, whatcha need-”

“I’m taking this order.” Yixing pushed Johnny aside gently and offered the boy a small smile. Johnny said nothing and just nodded, hovering to make sure that Yixing could properly use the register.

“I can help the next separate customer!” Yixing shouted, his voice sounding happier than before.

“Um let me get a pumpkin muffin and a cup of hot apple cider.”

Yixing nodded, tapping in the order wondering when Chen would look up from his phone.

“Anything else?” Yixing asked before speaking up again as a second thought. “Mr. Kim.”

Sure enough the teacher whipped his head up and glared straight at Yixing. The brunette made sure he had on his best costumer smile and waved.

“Why are you here?!” Chen asked with a bite in his voice.

“Um, look at the nametag and apron.” Yixing didn’t care about being sarcastic at this point. “I work here.”

“Just my luck.” Chen rolled his eyes and slapped a ten onto the counter.

Yixing snapped, snatching the ten and practically punching it into the register. Hell even Johnny beside him flinched.

The brunette didn’t respond though and instead walked to the back where he got a warm pumpkin muffin fresh from the tray. He set it down in a bag and poured the hot cider into a cup with a sleeve around it, so the damn teacher wouldn’t burn himself. With both items in hand he set them down in front of Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim’s facial expression softened and the edge seemed to die down whilst waiting for his order. The teacher even looked into the bag and back up at him with confusion written on his face.

“Is this fresh?”

Yixing sighed and took a look at the line behind them.

 “Come here.” Yixing walked to the next register and tapped the counter gently, the teacher followed. “Look I need Sehun to do good in school. I want him to make friends and have fun. I don’t want to ruin his childhood over a squabble with his teacher.” The brunette could see his words sink into Mr. Kim and he hoped that they could just get past whatever this was. “I don’t know why you got something against me or my son, but please let’s overlook it for a year. You can hate me all you want after that.”

Mr. Kim nodded and took a sip of the cider before pulling out the muffin and taking a bite.

“Okay then.” Yixing stood up straighter surprised by the easiness of getting this stubborn teacher to agree. “I am apologetic for my behavior, when I saw you I felt angry for no reason at all and well yeah we know what happened.” The teacher pulled off a piece of the muffin and held it out. “Call it a truce for a year. No fighting and no bickering.”

Yixing smiled before taking the small piece of muffin and eating it.

“Truce.”

“Good.” Mr. Kim put the muffin away and picked up his cider before turning to leave. At last moment though he turned around and spoke again.

“Two things Mr. Zhang.” There was a smile on his face and happiness in his voice when he called Yixing. “One this muffin is amazing.” He held up his index finger and then added his middle finger to make the number two. “Call me Chen.”

Yixing didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. He was frozen solid standing at the second register watching Mr. Ki-Chen, Chen. He was watching Chen walk away.

“Was that Jongdae?”

Yixing whipped around faster than ever and placed a hand over his racing heart.

“Give a person a warning Minseok!”

“No really wasn’t that Jongdae?” Minseok was wildly waving his arms towards the door and Yixing just shook his head.

“No that is Sehuns teacher. Mr. Kim, also known as Chen.”

Minseok glared at him for a moment with those cat eyes before grabbing him by the sleeve and dragging him into the back. Once away from prying eyes and curious ears he spoke.

“Are you seriously telling me that-that! That he isn’t Jongdae!” Minseok shouted in a whisper like tone with a hysterical look on his face.   

“I can assure you that he is in no way Jongdae.” Yixing responded calmly, leaning back against the wall.

“Well you better not think about falling in love with him. I mean I know we are pressuring you to get back into the dating game, but this isn’t what we really had in mind!”

“Minnie.” Yixing placed a hand on said boys shoulder and offered a smile. “I don’t plan on dating my sons teacher.”

Minseok dropped his smile and gave him the look. The look of uh-huh-sure-you-won’t.

Nonetheless he shook his head and went back into the backroom. Only once in front of the cake he remembered what he needed and hurried back out to the front.

Funny enough, fate apparently wasn’t done hitting him in the face yet.

Right there, once again standing in front of the counter was Chen.

Yixing gave him a smile and the other waved a dollar in his face.

“I forgot to tip you.”

Yixing smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“But I didn’t make anything I just took your order.”

Chens face turned red and he took the dollar and shoved it into the others hand.

“Don’t argue!” Chen shouted before dashing back out, presumably before Yixing could hand the money over again.

The brunette smiled and pocketed the money before snagging Johnny, dragging the teen with him into the back to work on a ridiculous birthday cake order.

* * *

Yixing liked to think of himself as a reasonable person who was pretty passive at times. He will admit that sometimes he could loose all his marbles though and it would be a disaster. That maybe happened at least once in his life. Other times though he just breaks down and shuts down. In the rarest of cases though he gets angry because of his angelic little eight-year old. Sure enough Sehun was ruining his passive image at the moment and Yixing was literally seconds away from snapping.

“Buddy just pick a costume.” Yixing seethed through his clenched teeth as he walked over and held up a ninja costume.

Sehun huffed at the choice and looked between the other two he had. One appeared to be some non-name brand power ranger get up and the other seemed like a cheap Frankenstein outfit.

“But dad,” Oh no. “I can’t choose because none of these will match up with what Tao Tao is wearing.”

Yixing scanned over the aisles for a moment, pondering over each costume, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eyes it was there and Yixing knew it was the one, Sehuns own opinion be damned. Quickly the brunettes marched over and made sure they had the costume in his little boys size before dragging it back over.

“Hey buddy, how about we do this instead.” Yixing knelt down so he was somewhat at eye level with his insanely tall son. “We ditch Zitao and become our own duo. I have to go with you anyways and we could totally match up.” Sehuns face seemed unsure and Yixing smiled, nudging his son. “You could wear this Sehun.”

Yixing handed over the costume and a look of horror crossed his sons face.

“Papa I can’t be a prisoner!”

“Why?” Yixing asked raising his shoulders as he spoke. “Mr. Kim seems to think you aren’t such a pure angel. I think now’s the time to show him how it works.”

Sehun thought about it for another moment and made adorable faces of contemplation. Yixing swore he even heard a little evil giggle, but brushed it off. As long as this idea works they’d get out of here before spending another hour looking for Halloween costumes.  

“What would you be papa?”

“Well if you’re the prisoner, then I’m the cop.” Yixing could see the small smile starting on his sons face and knew he had to seal the deal. “It’ll be like cops and robbers.”  

Sehun smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. It was surprising that the boy would agree to such a risky costume that had not included Zitao in the smallest detail.

“Alright.”  

“Yes!” Yixing did a small happy dance and Sehun joined in after a moment.

During the ride home Sehun wouldn’t stop talking about trying on the costume and Yixing could only smile, offering his son a few short glances to the backseat. After pulling into the driveway he pulled out his phone and messaged Junmyeon, telling the other of Sehuns costume and hoping Zitao would match.

“Papa hurry!”

Yixing looked up and saw Sehun already on the front steps costume in hand. In the front window the top of Vivis head can be seen and he smiles before stepping out of the vehicle.

For some reason he had a good feeling about this Halloween. A really good feeling.

* * *

Yixing felt like he was doing some shady drug deal as he entered Chanyeols secret office.

It was his fault in the first place for asking Chanyeol how to avoid looking like a naughty cop in a school full of elementary students. Maybe asking a former stripper wasn’t the correct approach because Chanyeol led him straight back to where all the costumes he had were kept. 

“So rule one is don’t act like you’re giving off that vibe.” Chanyeol stated while filtering through a whole rack of uniforms. From what Yixing could see by peering over the taller boys side they ranged from the typical white collar business uniform to an array of army uniforms.

Yixing didn’t want to ask and wasn’t going to.

Chanyeol finally stopped and the noise of hangers against one another paused. Seconds later he was pulling a very, _very_ , small cop uniform from the rack.

“So if I were you I would attempt to find something not like this.” Chanyeol pointed out how the costume was specified for indecent deeds and how normally you could find costumes that differed.

All in all it was an odd hour spent at Chanyeols house. The two never really moving past being friends and suddenly bonding over how to avoid costumes of the indecent sort for a mere kids Halloween party.

“So,” Yixing began. The duo were now seated on Chanyeols couch with a bit of tea before them on the coffee table. Concerning cop costume back in its place and far from Yixing, though the image of the outfit would never leave his mind. Nor would the fact that Chanyeol must have worn it at least once. Yixing hit the brakes on his thoughts and turned his attention back to the conversation at hand, giving an apologetic look for spacing out for a moment. “I heard from Sehun a while ago that Baekhyun was here.”

Chanyeol nearly choked on his tea.

“Yeah.”

“Want to talk about it?” Yixing offered knowing well enough that Chanyeol most likely didn’t have anyone else to vent to. Especially since Kyungsoo was still dealing with the twins and a post pregnant Jongin. Junmyeon went a wall after Jongdaes death and Minseok would most likely end up paying Baekhyun back for hurting Chanyeol with a baseball bat.

“I’m worried.” Chanyeol began to speak after moments of sitting in silence. “He left and he might do it again. He wouldn’t make me his and now he wants to,” Yixing rested his hand on Chanyeols thigh in a comforting manner. He’d heard the youngers story before, but only snippets. “He left me pregnant and had no clue about it. Years later he finds me dancing on a table at the club with his coworkers around him putting dollars in what little clothing I’m wearing.”

Silence fell around them once more as Chanyeol ran his thumbs on the lip of the mug.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to throw that on you all at once. It won’t-”

“Chanyeol.” Yixing kept his voice calm and sincere, he wanted to listen. He had to listen. Anyone could tell that this has been weighing on the taller boy for sometime, things like that could end up driving a person mad. Honestly he wasn’t about to loose another person close to him, not if he could prevent it this time. “You can talk, I won’t judge.” 

“Can you believe that the first thing he did was apologize.” Chanyeol spoke again after another moment of silence, looking up and in that moment Yixing could see how much the boy went through. “I ran away from home with a hundred dollars in my pocket, five or so months pregnant, and was jobless. I struggled to make money for my little girl. I struggled to keep her safe and away from the person who _destroyed_ her life. The one who never wanted her.” Chanyeol was crying at this point, soft sobs starting as he finally let everything go. “That jackass apologized.” 

“Well did the apology help?” Yixing asked hoping to break the tension and help the purple haired boy relax.

“No. I could care less about him at that point. He chased me and told me that we should start over again. I told him no. He was persistent though and when I finally caught him with Braelin I caved. I told him we could try, but it would take time. And yesterday he offered promise rings. He even got one for Braelin, so he could also promise her. I just don’t know what to do.”

“I honestly can’t put myself in your shoes Chanyeol. However, I will tell you to do what your heart desires. If you even have a shred of love for Baekhyun left work on that, maybe your love will grow and bloom into something beautiful.” Yixing didn’t dare divert the subject into something personal for him, but still he needed to drive the point home. “You don’t know what you have and treasure until it’s gone.” He gave Chanyeol a pat on the back and even a comforting hug.

“Baekhyun though…”

“He’s inconsiderate, hard headed, and be a downright prick sometimes!” Yixing finished for the boy. “But when he’s with you he’s different. He’s making an effort and this time he knows that he doesn’t want to loose something as amazing as Park Chanyeol.” Yixing ruffled the boys fluffy hair and wiped his tears away. “Park Chanyeol who is tall, handsome, strong both mentally and physically. He can cook and bake and he does the dishes! The perfect guy with such a perfect singing voice-”

Chanyeol hit Yixing to shut the boy up and that’s when the older knew that the point was made. Both of them laughing loudly as the tension dissolves.

“Don’t cry over him. Baekhyun doesn’t deserve your tears. If this doesn’t work think of all the people who would love to have you as theirs. Remember it’s not only Baekhyun out there.” Yixing watched as Chanyeol nodded before continuing. “But if you do love him then do what you know you have to.” Yixing gave the boy a final hug before thanking him for the advice and tea before getting up and leaving. He had to get Sehun from Junmyeons before the boy demanded to have a sleepover and on a school night that just wasn’t acceptable. 

* * *

“Sehun sit still.” Yixing command as he handed the younger boy his little home made prison card.

“Zitao put on the hat.” Junmyeon demanded beside him, both parents in a similar situation and only wanting a simple photograph or two for the future years.

In that moment though when Sehun snatched the card out of hand with a pout, Yixing realized how the whole situation was a pointless disaster. Both parents were struggling and only one child was really listening. Well half listening, and surely not listening to the parents.

It all started with Junmyeon calling him, two hours before the party, and telling him how he wanted a photo of Sehun and Zitao in their Halloween costumes because ‘memories-you-uncultured-idiot!’ or something along those lines. Ask Junmyeon if you want the sentence word for word.

So Yixing had Sehun get all dressed up and head out. Only after he changed into his costume as well. For the party parents were encouraged to dress up, but not required. Sehun made sure though that it was a requirement and it was all in all a battle he wasn’t willing to start.

Finally after thirty-two minutes of having an inner conflict with himself over his outfit, Yixing showed up at Junmyeons place with a straight faced Sehun in tow. That’s half of what led them to their current predicament, the other half being the spawn of Junmyeon and Yifan.

“Junmyeon give up it’s a loss.” Yixing stated as he watched Zitao throw his hat and cardboard prisoner card to the ground again.

“Mom I told you I didn’t want to do this!” Zitao stood up and Yixing could see Sehuns eyes change from joy to guilt in a manner of seconds. It was time he stepped in and intervened. After all no one upset Sehun, even Zitao. Especially Zitao.  

“Zitao sit down.” Yixing walked up the pathway and picked up the boys costume pieces on the ground before handing them over. “Let your mom take the photo and then you can change if that’s what you really want.” He spoke in the most guilt inducing tone, hoping to get the point across to the young boy that he was upsetting Sehun.

It must have worked since Zitao took the props and placed them back on with a pout on his face. The little boy was spoiled and it was so evident Yixing was sure Junmyeon noticed.

“Good stay just like that!” Junmyeon hurried to the front and Yixing stepped out of the way. He watched as the older adult took the photos and had the boys pull some crazy poses. There was even one where the boys looked like they were discussing a prison break.

“All done.” Junmyeon stated whilst lowering the camera, both boys instantly made a run for the car.

“Mom hurry!” Zitao whined as he helped Sehun into Junmyeons small silver car.

“One minute they’re whining, the next they’re rushing you to hurry up so they don’t miss the party.” The older boy mutters slowly trailing after the kids with the car keys in hand. Yixing lets out a laugh and shakes his head before following after the other.

“Papa can I ride with Uncle Myeon and Tao Tao?” Sehun asked looking at Yixing.

Yixing turned and looked at Junmyeon, looking to the other boy for an answer. All he received though was a shrug and a muttered sure.

Yixing could hear a happy and hurried thanks from Zitao as Sehun climbed into the car.

“Behave for Uncle Myeon.” Yixing stated to Sehun before ruffling his boys hair and parting to his own car.

He followed after Junmyeon in his own car and was surprised by the amount of cars around the school and crammed into the parking lot. He was slightly surprised when he passed by Junmyeons car, noting how tightly it was fit into the space.

It took him a moment to find parking and when he did it was unfortunately all the way a few streets over.

Meaning he had to walk those few streets dressed up in a cop costume, yeah totally not suspicious. Better yet he wasn’t dressed up like the police in Seoul or any of Korea, no he was dressed like a foreign cop. The little metal handcuffs jingling and the bulky flashlight hitting his leg with every step. Oddly enough he felt like he was the one committing a crime.

By the time he made into the school building he could already hear the screaming of children and overly common Halloween music.

The walk to the cafeteria was empty of people save for a few parents sitting away from the center of chaos. It looked like an eerie line of fallen parents who have waved the white flag of surrender from over joyed children on an ever pending sugar rush.

When Yixing stepped into the cafeteria he found Sehun and Zitao instantly. I mean it’s hard not to when Sehun was digging in the hay bales headfirst for candy with Zitao beside him holding open a small plastic goody bag. From the looks of things the older of the two boys was already holding a bag full of goodies. Junmyeon was going to riot if his son ate that much candy, probably going to join the other parents in the hallway waiting for the inevitable sugar high to come and go.

“Excuse me officer, but I think we might have a problem.” Yixings head turned around so fast, he was positive that his neck cracked. However, it was worth it because walking in and coming to stand beside him was Chen.

The same Chen who was eerily similar to his Jongdae. Of course if you ignoring the few minor differences. 

“Oh,” Yixing smirked, finally regaining himself and understanding the statement that the teacher made. “What may that be?” The brunette looked over at Chen and took a moment to look at his costume.  

It seemed to be like some sort of witch, the handsome kind of witch, but then again Yixing’s biased for a variety of reasons. Chen was wearing black boots, black slacks, a black turtleneck, and a long black wool coat with a black with hat and vibrant orange scarf around his neck. All in all he looked like a dashing dark witch and if Yixing was a real cop then he’d arrest him on site.

“You look too good in uniform.” Chen whispered lowly in the space between them.

“Well you look amazing in black.” Yixing stated as a counter measure whilst trying to will down the pink in his cheeks. He was getting to old for this.

The teacher laughed and walked into the party heading straight towards the food table filled with pizza and an oddly colored punch. Yixing has only saw punch that color once and that was in college all those years ago. That was a long night and one he still willed to forget.

“So officer Zhang where’s the little cop in training?” Chen spoke while snagging himself two cupcakes, one chocolate and one vanilla.

“He’s somewhere.” Chen handed over the chocolate one after a moment of hesitation and Yixing took it before continuing to speak. “He’s actually the little prisoner alongside Zitao. Befitting considering how much trouble they’ll cause.”

“I thought that Sehun was an absolute angel?”

Yixing didn’t even need to turn to see that Chen was grinning.

“Well sometimes angels have bad days.”

“That’s fair.” Chen stated before picking up two more cupcakes, this time though he offered Yixing the vanilla one and kept the chocolate for himself.

Sure enough with one word they both fell into an awkward silence and Yixing was almost sure that as soon as he said anything Chen would start to speak as well.

“The vanilla cupcake was so much better. Like how does one even mess up a chocolate cupcake?” Yixing shrugged, blanking out for the moment as he considered how. “Wanna go sit down with me?” Chen spoke while pointing over to the tables packed with pizza, pumpkin decorated cookies, and even apple cider.

The question wasn’t really a question though since Yixing would do whatever the other boy suggested in a heartbeat. So together they traveled over to the table and took an entire box of pizza and plate of cookies for themselves. Everyone else be damned.

“So,” Chen started halfway through his first slice of cheese pizza. “If you had to sum yourself up in one classic school stereotype what would it be?”    

Yixing bit his lip and thought for a moment before deciding on an answer.

“I’d probably be the nerd then.”

“The nerd huh?” Chen questioned and Yixing could hear the smirk without needing to turn and face the shorter boy.

“Yep. Well that or the stoner, but that was more of my college days.” Yixing snagged another cookie and poured himself a cup of cider before sending the question back to the younger. “You?”

“Oh me?” Chen smiled and let out a little laugh once he finished nibbling on the pizza slice in his hands. “Oh I’m totally the rebel.”

The brunette swung his head over and gave Chen a once over, not sure if the other was lying or not. Odd enough Yixing could imagine it and when he did the blush returned to his face.

The conversation turned silent again and Yixing began to think of himself as the cause seeing as it happens every time he hangs out with someone. It even happens at work when he’s talking with customers. Maybe he’s just problematic. Or cautious.

Cautious sounds about right.  

“Hey I just want to apologize in advance for staring so much.” Yixing stated after the internal conflict with him and his overly cautious problematic self. Chen did look up with curious eyes and the older felt a need to give a solid reason.  That’s when he felt like an absolute idiot for even bringing up the fact that he stares, who the hell admits to their crime?! “You look really familiar to my late husband.”

“Oh.” Chen gave him the sorriest look and Yixing knew what was coming. “I’m sorry for your loss.” There was a brief moment of silence before Chen spoke again, this time in a more hushed tone. “And I guess I apologize for looking so similar to him.”  

“Don’t be sorry, it happened years ago and I’m over it.” Yixing responded instantly, ignoring the last statement altogether all while doing his best to sound convincing. In all his honestly he really was beginning to get over it. However, getting over such an important person in your life wasn’t easy. He still had days were he broke down and days were he wouldn’t leave the bed. During the really bad days Minseok would have to come pick up Sehun for school and drop him back off home afterwards.

Thankfully at that moment Sehun appeared, lips blue from some piece of candy he must have eaten and fake yellow hay sticking out of his hair. Both bags of candy were missing and he could only hope that they hadn’t eaten everything yet.

“Papa I’m hungry.” Sehun whined and Yixing rolled his eyes before sitting the boy between him and Chen. He handed Sehun a paper plate with two slices of pizza on it and a couple of cookies, the boy quickly took a seat on the other side of Yixing, far away from Chen.

As Sehun began to eat he fell back into sitting and trying to keep the conversation alive. However, the young boys sudden appearance shattered the heart to heart between Yixing and Chen altogether, reviving this would be like performing surgery.

He was so zoned out and honed on how to fix the damn conversation that he didn’t question his sons sudden appearance or desire for food. That was until he felt metal wrapped around his right wrist and hearing an all too familiar click.

He looked down and sure enough there were the cheap handcuffs he got from Chanyeol, shining brightly in the poor cafeteria lighting. One cuff around his right wrist and the other around Chen’s left wrist. Yixing stared for a moment, mouth open a bit while he just took in the situation at hand before sighing. The cherry on top had to be Zitao grinning up at him with lips a similar blue to Sehuns. Only one bag of candy laid beside the boy and Yixing had to only take a guess as to what happened to the other bag. All his hopes drowned by the fact that they had eaten the whole bag.

Now he’d have to go sit next to the row of defeated parents and oh yeah probably drag Chen along because he was handcuffed to him.

Wait what.

Yixing looked back down and did a double take of the situation real fast. His right hand in the left side and on the right side was surely Mr. Kim. There was no denying the fact that at that moment he was handcuffed to his eight year old sons teacher who looked like a carbon copy of his deceased husband.

Oh, his sanity is walking on a thin line and about be ruined by said eight year old and his partner in crime.

Yixing desperately wanted to hit his head off the table and let this all be some wild imaginative scene he was imagining because of that damn questionable punch he drank an hour prior. Hell with his realization he almost did just drop his head straight on the table, but instead he had to deal with the ones who put him in the situation in the first place.

“Sehun!” The boy in question scrambled off and Zitao crawled out from underneath the table skirt, following after the younger boy. He watched as both boys headed off and got lost in the sea of kids in stereotypical costumes.

Yixings mind fell into overload and instantly he just hung his head down. Reality dawning on him once again that he was just handcuffed to Chen by Sehun and the spawn of Junmyeon and Yifan.

“Do you have the key?” Chen asked and Yixing looked up with the brightest smile all while thinking why he couldn’t think of such a thing. Clearly Chen was the smarter of the two of them.

“I should, Chanyeol tied in on a rope in my pock-” Yixing patted his empty pockets, very aware of how his hand movements were pulling Chen closer to avoid pulling at the boys wrist. “No. I have it somewhere. I promise I do.” Yixing began to pull out his pockets in a desperate attempt and only stopped when he heard the other boy stuck in this situation laugh.

“Yixing don’t joke.” Chens laughter died down and was replaced by an eerily angry facial expression. Yixing wasn’t prepared to deal with the fury of Chen at the moment, or actually at all for that matter.

“I’m not joking.” Yixing picked up the pockets, pulled inside out, and waved them around in the air for a moment. That’s when the situation seemed to click into the place for the umpteenth time.

He was handcuffed to Chen, Sehuns teacher who oddly enough looks like an exact carbon copy of his late husband, albeit more blond and fiery spirited.

Oh and they also don’t have the keys to undo said handcuffs. Now Yixing could only imagine how this situation looked to the other person involved.

“Oh we are not doing this.”  Chen stood up quickly, nearly dragging Yixing with him.

“Calm down.” Yixing stated while standing as well. “Think this through and we can figure this out. It’s a flimsy pair of handcuffs, how hard can it be to break through them.”

Chen gave him a look and Yixing knew he needed a solution. Get a solution or throw their questionable friendship, out the window.

“Let me text Junmyeon and then we can head on out to see Yifan and get these,” Yixing lifted up his hand and gave the handcuffs a good shake, making them jingle loudly between them. “Off and then we can toss them away.”

“Burn them.” Chen stated while stomping off, meaning that Yixing wasn’t far behind.

“They aren’t mine though.” The brunette defended as he struggled to get out his car keys. Of course Chen saw this and helped. Yixing didn’t say anything about him helping and neither did said boy.

“Can I ask what these have been used for then?”

“I don’t know and I doubt you do either.” Yixing paled at the thought and shook his head after imagining Chanyeol wearing the handcuffs. It was not something he wanted to imagine and he honestly didn’t dare to even think if these handcuffs were used in Chanyeols prior field of work.

“So,” Chen began as they both stopped in front of Jongdaes old beat up car. “How are we gonna do this?”

“I’ll help you in-”

“Touch my ass and you die.”

Yixing just stared at the other, eyes asking if he was joking. Based off the stare Chen gave him and finger wag he was not.

“Okay, so as I was saying.” Yixing opened the car door for both of them to look inside and agree on the formulated plan. “You can hop in, shoes off, and climb over the center piece. I’ll help you up and over. Just be careful of your head.”

Yixing looked away from the others deadpan look and only turned back when he felt a pair of shoes placed harshly in his hands. Then he was being pulled along as Chen climbed his way into the car. It took them a moment and when Chen fell Yixing held out a hand to help the other.       

No one said anything until they were both seated inside and doing their best to stay as far as possible from one another.

“I’m sorry for being so rude.” Chen attempted to cross his arms while speaking, but the handcuffs and slight tug on Yixings own right hand had him stop. “I’m not all too kind and my emotions are out of whack.”

“Well it happens and this is a situation where emotions as such are accepted.” Yixing reasoned, hoping that the situation in the car would be fixed magically and both them would be free of the handcuffs. Unfortunately though nothing happened and the truth was solidified by the jingling noise of the handcuffs once again.

Yixing started the car and began the drive to Yifans garage. He hoped that the older boy was still working at such a late time and _hoped_ that Yifan could help.

He made sure to hand his phone over to Chen so that the boy could send a text to Junmyeon and describe their current situation. It was a bit of a difficult task since Chen had to pull his hand close so he could type out the message.

Yixing nor Chen said anything and it was in that moment that Yixing could only hope that his questionable friendship with Chen didn’t go up in flames. Once the message was sent the teacher beside him told him that Junmyeon gave him a question mark and okay emoji. Yixing trusted that Junmyeon could deal with both his son and Sehun, hell he’d done it before and his son was part of the reason he was in this situation.

During the whole drive Yixing was highly aware of how he was pulling on Chens hand to drive. Better yet the boys hand just began to hand limply over Yixings right thigh, dangerously close to resting on the inside of his thigh. He apologized several times but it got annoying after a point so he stopped and instead turned on the radio. Well he had Chen turn on the radio.  

A top hits station began to play and a soft ballad about love began to play. It was a huge reminder of several key points at the moment, all of them having to revolve around Chen and his similarity to Jongdae.

Like this, driving through the night with ballads on the radio brought Yixing back to memories of him and Jongdae. It was a reminder of all the times they had late night drives and or went out for crazy adventures in the early morning. All of this of course before Sehun was born and on the rarest of occasions, after Sehun was born.    

“This brings me back.” Yixing started staring out the window, his eyes focused on the road but his hands tapping along to the ballad. Softly he began to sing and he didn’t give a damn about what Chen would think because he knew that Jongdae loved his voice.

Yixing could imagine that instead of Chen it was Jongdae beside him and handcuffed to him in this situation. Together they’d sing along and laugh about the situation.  

“Well that’s lucky.”

“What do you mean?” Yixing asked while turning over to glance at Chen briefly. The boy really looked like a witch with his blond hair spilling out from the large hat or how his steel blue eyes seemed to shine in the surrounding darkness.

“I have amnesia.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Chen’s voice sounded grim and saddened as he continued to speak. “It happened a few years back and I forgot who I was, everything else though stayed. I couldn’t remember my age at all, but oh could I remember all the elements from the periodic table.”

Yixing let out a loud laugh as he pulled up in front of a dark garage. He didn’t need to go up to the door to know that it wouldn’t budge or even knock to know that he wouldn’t receive an answer. Unfortunately, if Yifan wasn’t here then he was going to be dead asleep at home.

“Shit.”

“Yeah I would say that’s a good response to the situation, captain obvious.” Chen smirked, nudging him with his elbow before turning to face him. They both stared at each other for a moment, neither really sure what to say.

After a moment the older of two backed down and started up the car again.

“Are you sure you don’t have the key?” Chen asked and despite not looking at the boy he could tell Chen didn’t fully believe that he didn’t have the key.

“No I don’t.” Yixing stated, fed up. “Feel free to check my pockets if you don’t believe me.”

“I believe you it’s just gonna be irritating if we have to be handcuffed together all night.”

Yixing stopped the car at a red light and turned to look at Chen, who was still talking. The words the other was saying faded into background noise the longer he stared.  

The similarity was uncanny really.

There was a part of Yixing that wanted the boy beside him to turn to him with a smile that lifted the corners of lips, a small laugh turning into full blown laughter. Jongdae would slam his hands on the dash and the car behind them would honk. They’d honk back before driving off with the music loud and laughter spilling out between bad renditions of the current song playing on the radio.

Yixing snapped out of it though when he felt a hand touch his arm, the touch bringing him back to reality. Chen wasn’t laughing and the car behind them was honking. Instead of laughter Chen appeared to be concerned. As they drove off Yixing realized that the radio was turned down and neither of them were singing.

“We’ll figure something out.” Yixing stated after another moment of silence, realizing that he never did respond to Chens earlier statement. Though it really wasn’t needing an answer, so why respond. Well Yixing doesn’t dare for this conversation to go off the deep end.        

Unfortunately the conversation did do a dive off the deep end, dying right then and there.

Better yet Yixing realized that he was merely driving around aimlessly, no destination in mind. He sure as hell wasn’t going to take Chen back home and didn’t plan on visiting the others residence either.

“Where am I driving too exactly?”

Yixing could see Chen shrug from the corner of his eyes and pulled into the next available lot. It was empty and the store was dark.

“What a coincidence that you practically stopped in front of a repair shop.” The blond commented whilst shaking his head and sighing. “Now if only it was open.”  

Yixing just shook his head and parked the car, unbuckling his seat belt before propping the chair a bit back. As soon as he felt the slightest of tugs he stopped moving and relaxed.

The older of the two closed his eyes and thought of happy times, times unlike the situation at hand. Damn Sehun for inheriting Jongdaes mischievousness and innocent face.

“You know I’ll admit that this isn’t how I planned to spend my night.” Chen dropped his chair back and both boys were now staring at the car ceiling. “I was honestly planning to go home and binge watch that new drama. The omega lead is adorable.”

“I didn’t know you were the type to judge based off second genders.”

“I’m not.” Chen began, pulling his arm away and the handcuffs with it. “It’s just something that changed after the whole memory loss.” The boy snickered and Yixing could practically see him rolling his eyes. “I guess I became more judgmental when trying to fit the mold of who I was supposed to be.”

Yixing could tell they were bordering on that fine line of people who say hi occasionally to friends. He honestly couldn’t deal with it at this moment so he sat up, interrupting Chen who appeared as if he was going to speak.

He took one look at Chen and saw the necklace.

Yixing didn’t even ask, instead just reached out for it.

On the simple chain was a key, a very familiar looking key.

The older raised his cuffed wrist and when the key fit, he had his emotions go in a multitude of directions.

“How come you had the key? Better yet where was the key?” Yixings voice was full of disbelief and wonderment since he hadn’t seen the key earlier at all. If he had then he probably would have had an inkling as to what it unlocked. After all the handcuffs were simple and so were the keys, like super cheap.

“It was tucked under my scarf,” Chen began to unravel the scarf from around his neck as he spoke. “I found it on my desk before the party with a note that said to wear it and-”

“Zitao.” Yixing announced as the realization dawned on him. “Of course!”

The brunette laughed and Chen joined in.

His laugh was exactly like Jongdaes and despite that it didn’t ruin the mood.

They continued to laugh for a moment, both lost in the stupidity of how obvious the solution to their problem was.

“Oh man.” Yixing stated, breathing uneven from so much laughing. Chen nodded along with the statement, agreeing whole heartedly.

The older of the two fixed his seat and then helped the blond fix his seat as well.

“So would you like me to drop you back off at the school?”

“The school please. My bikes there.” Chen spoke, placing his scarf back around his neck neatly.

The drive back was silent and when they pulled up Chen hopped out quietly. He stepped away for a moment before turning back around, index finger up and a question waiting to be asked evident in his eyes.  

“So what are you then?”

The brunette tilted his head in confusion and this time he could see Chen do the eye roll. Those blue eyes glowing the in the darkness and poor streetlamp lighting.

“Second gender.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “What is it, that is if you don’t mind telling me.”

“I’m an alpha.” Yixing stated a smile crossing his face despite him willing it not too.

“I can work with that.” Chen winked before waving and walking backwards. “Have a safe drive home Yixing! I’ll look forward to seeing you again!” The blond dashed off before Yixing could say anything. As soon as the other left his sight he drove off to pick up Sehun.  

When Junmyeon asked him about his smile that night he just shrugged and said nothing.

He said nothing because him and Chen were nothing but mere people who know each other. They pass each other at the coffee shop and at Sehuns school.

However he had a good feeling that nothing would soon become something.

Well that and Sehun kept smirking at him the whole ride home. He even began to tell Vivi the story about the witch who was handcuffed to a police officer.

Yixing didn’t say anything to Sehun and when he passed by Jongdaes smiling photo he stopped.

He thought back to the nights events and back to Chen.

He thinks back to how Chens eyes crinkle as he laughs or how his hair is naturally going more so to the left. He thinks about how Chen made him feel comfortable for the first time in a long time. Yixing thinks about how Chen makes his heart hurt and brain confused.

Then he looks back up at Jongdaes photo. His voice is tired and worried as he speaks. Worried that Jongdae would be sad or worse angry at his words and way too tired of his emotions being out of the normal. He takes a breath before speaking louder, more clearly and decisive.  

“Would you be mad if I were to love him?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so firstly I apologize for the long awaited (hopefully) update. I've been so busy in my life that finding time to update isn't so easy anymore.   
> Secondly I will be posting a short story around Christmas, there is a hint to what the story will be about in this chapter (though it is very briefly mentioned).  
> Lastly thank you to anyone who is still reading, it makes me super happy to know people actually like this story as much as I do.   
> Thank you again!   
> \- Awkwarddragons


End file.
